Burdened with Glorious Purpose (in Singular Ditties)
by zombified419
Summary: A series of FrostIron prompts supplied by I and my dear friend, Shi-Toyu. All a series of one-shots that could develop into something more.
1. Hunters and Healers

_**HUD: So this is the beginning of a series of one-shots that Shi-Toyu and I are doing together. One or the other supplies a prompt, then we both write to it! Simple enough, huh? This first one is an angels/demons AU, and you can guess where I took mine.**_

_**Enjoy, and I'll see you soon!**_

* * *

><p>There was only one room in Stark Mansion that young Tony wasn't allowed in. It was right beside the stairs, across from the parlor, and the very first door you saw when you walked into the home. The door was very unassuming, but young Tony knew better.<p>

Late one night, the eight year old had wandered downstairs and into the kitchen for a late night snack. The boy grabbed his favourite poptarts and a handful of Oreos and padded back to the stairs. This was a night he knew he couldn't open the door, because Mommy had been very clear. They were having company, the sort that would bore young Tony, and had sent him to bed. But the boy was nothing except curious, so he had walked right up to the heavy wooden door and pressed his little eye to the keyhole.

That was the night Tony began calling that room the Red Room.

From that day on, each evening the boy would come home from his high school courses because, yes, little Tony was a very smart boy (that's what all his teachers told him, anyway) and he took his high school courses after all the older students left. The lowering sun would shine just perfectly through the window above the door, casting just the right amount of shadow over the Red Room's door. Tony would pause, every day, and wait until the sun would lower the last few inches or Mommy or Daddy or maybe even butler Ramsey would walk in to help him.

The Red Room was evil. All the sounds he could hear from his room kept him up every night. The groaning, wailing, scratching, humming, shrieking... He knew he would never understand where the noises were coming from, not at his age, but he did understand the meaning.

It became even more clear when he watched his father being dismembered in the Red Room.

Mommy, Tony, and butler Ramsey moved after that. Their quiet mansion in the hills of Colorado was abandoned after Howard's funeral. Mommy had cried so very, very much, while Ramsey tried to explain what was happening to the now ten year old Tony. He didn't know what an exorcism was, but he knew about the evil of the Red Room. His daddy had been some sort of fighter for Good, but the Bad got him in the end.

They moved into a big penthouse in upper Manhattan. Tony applied to go to MIT, and became the youngest student ever enrolled. Maria wasn't ever the same after Howard's passing, and became bedridden during Tony's senior year. Ramsey, now in his early forties, became sole caretaker of the young genius while many of Howard's friends continued to run his corporation until the boy turned sixteen.

On the eve of his thirteenth birthday, his mother called him into her room.

"Tony," she said, voice very, very weak. Her once youthful hand was small and trembling as it reached for him.

"Momma?" He said, now too old for 'mommy', but still not willing to let go. He grabbed her hand gently.

"I need...to _tell_ you something, my sweet," she whispered. Her bright honey eyes the boy had inherited no longer held the same clever glint he remembered as a child when she would teach him a new prank against his father. Now they were dull, but still held all the love in the world for him. "Something..._important_."

Tony nodded and Tony listened. The boy had issues - he completed tasks early, learned new skills quickly and grew bored (he discovered those not really being issues as he aged) with menial busy work, but Maria had his full, undivided attention.

She explained Howard's death first. Tony remembered Ramsey, his ever present expert, being beside him every step of the way for his father's passing. Now the older gentleman stood behind him, near the door, silently listening. Everything his mother explained correlated - Howard was blessed with a gift. Since he was young, Tony's age, Howard knew. He was just as intelligent as Tony and began his paranormal studies early. By seventeen, the man had performed his first exorcism. By twenty, he was the lead exorcist as far as Russia in success rate and number. By twenty-five, the man was cursed.

"A demon your father had sought for years made himself known while your father was traveling in Europe," Maria said, voice above a whisper. Ramsey had retrieved a bottle of water for her and now stood with a hand on Tony's shoulder. "There was a battle. Your father also armed himself against threats from the paranormal as well. He was a genius in developing the weapons, merging technology with ways of the old." Her eyes grew hazy again, taking on a faraway gleam. When she came back to him, Tony knew she was still dreaming of the man she so very much loved.

"Anyway, they met up, oddly enough, outside of a small village in Transylvania. Howard was called there often. The angry spirits of the bloody past of that country haunted it's citizens relentlessly, the poor people. Before he could reach the town, Belthezaar found him." She paused here, her eyes growing watery. Tony grabbed and held her hand tightly. Maria squeezed back and continued:

"Belthezaar and Howard were archenemies. Howard almost made it his life's mission to defeat the demon, and Belthezaar met him with open arms. They fought, and Howard made a small victory. He claimed one of the demon's horns and a terrible cost. Belthezaar cursed us," Maria said, pausing for a string of coughs. Ramsey patted her back until it stopped. She grabbed his hand in thanks and turned back to her son. "Howard and I were pregnant with you, and Belthezaar knew this. He cursed Howard to die a gruesome death before your very, _very_ young eyes. He cursed me to die of sickness - " she coughed roughly this time, pulling back to see blood on her palm. Her eyes sought Tony, and the image of her haunted gaze with blood trailing from her lips will stay with Tony forever.

"And you, my sweet boy," Maria murmured, shaking briefly. "You he cursed to become exactly as Howard was. On your thirteenth birthday, I will pass and you will be alone to deal with your curse. That was his plan, but Howard met Ramsey that very same trip."

Tony looked at the man he had been born knowing, a very close friend and confidant. He was now showing his age briefly, but his pure European ancestry hid the truth. Ramsey was in his early forties, but barely looked over twenty. "Ramsey is your godfather, Tony. He was Howard's partner in his fights, and will now be the same for you."

Tony blinked up, his wide, innocent eyes staring into Ramsey's. The older man smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Best friends, Tony. Nothing has changed."

Tony nodded, soothed from the man's Transylvanian accent. Maria's hand was trembling worse now, pulling the boy's attention. "Momma..."

"I only have a few minutes left, my sweet," she whispered. Ramsey reached out and lifted her gently, fluffing the pillows, and lowered her back. "Thank you, Ramsey. I cannot thank you enough."

"Please, madam," he said, fixing her blanket. "Your son."

"Tony," she said again. "I have a gift also. I can see them, _all_ of them."

"Them?"

"Demons, angels, spirits, ghouls," Maria listed. "I see them all. You have inherited this as well. It will help you. After I pass, the charms your father and I have placed to protect you will fade. You'll begin seeing them, and they'll begin to see you too. Ramsey is a descendant of the oldest Hunter family. He will train you, _teach_ you, how to learn these tricks. You'll be better than Howard, because you are his son. He knew you were for greatness, and he knew your legacy would surpass his. You have a gift to use, my son, how you see fit. Ramsey can only teach; you must find it in yourself to fight. The Starks are a young family of Hunters, but we are the best."

She began to cough again, this one lasting nearly a minute. Tony held her hand steady and touched her back. When she leaned back up, her face was pale and very, very gaunt. "_Tony_," she whispered. "Open the first...drawer of my table."

Tony looked down to the table beside him. He didn't let her hand go, but reached over to open it.

"Inside...there is a _locket_," she whispered. Her eyes flicked to the clock, then back to him. "Wear it always. Never forget, with as hard as this will be, your father and I love you very, _very_ much." She squeezed his hand weakly. "Hand it here, love."

Tony pulled the long silver chain out. The pendant in the center was two inches wide, engraved with a full moon and lily flower. He handed it to his mother, his favourite person in the entire world, with tears stinging his eyes.

"Do not cry, my sweet," she smiled. Maria shakily held the pendant chain out, nodding for Tony to lean forward. He did, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. The metal charm was heavy and cold, settling almost to his navel. "It will grow with you, love, because you will grow into a very handsome and strong man."

Maria looked back to the clock. "Honey, my time is almost up," she whispered. She shakily pulled herself up and grabbed both of Tony's hands in hers. "My sweet boy. I love you very very much, we both do. I'm so sorry you had to see Howard..._die_, and I'm so sorry I have to leave you. But Ramsey will watch over you and be to you what he was to Howard."

The large grandfather clock that Maria's father had given her for her sixteenth birthday sat in the living room of their penthouse. The loud gongs of midnight began to echo. Her eyes widened.

"So much to say with no time left. I love you, Anthony Edward Stark. I'm so sorry, so very sorry that you have to live with this, but know that you are never alone. Your father and I love you dearly, and we will always be with you. Wear the pendant, and never remove it. It is special, and will lead when you are lost. Listen to Ramsey," she rushed. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and they finally spilled over. The final gong was heard. "Happy birthday, baby. Never be afraid."

Maria Stark smiled as her grip slipped. Her eyes grew glassy, her chest stopped rising in a slow rhythm, and her head lolled to the side. Slowly her eyes closed, but her lips stayed in a soft smile. The last of her tears fell across her cheek.

"Momma?" Tony squeaked. He squeezed her hand. She didn't move. Ramsey laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mom?! _Please_ move, mom, _please_. Don't go. Wake up." He pulled her hand; she laid still, moving only when he pushed her. A strangled sob ripped from his throat. Ramsey squeezed his shoulder.

"Anthony," he whispered. The boy spun, tears streaking his face, to look up at his caretaker.

"She's _gone_!"

"Yes, child," he said, rubbing his shoulder. Tony looked back from Ramsey to Maria, her hand still warm and clutched in his. "It is how it is to be."

"_Why_?" He begged. His chest heaved with sobs, tears now streaming hotly down his cheeks. Tony had never cried as hard as he did the day his mother died in his entire life. Ramsey's face twisted in sympathy for the boy.

"I know this isn't fair, young Stark. You have been dealt a terrible hand by your ancestry, but your parents were desperate to fix it. And they have - "

Ramsey trailed off, looking over the boy's head. His face immediately hardened as a darkness spread through the room. He stepped around Tony, pushing the boy behind him. Tony covered his mouth to hide his sobs, but never dropped his mother's hand.

"Show yourself!" Ramsey barked. It wasn't the usual voice Tony heard from the kind man. It was commanding, and helped with the child's own courage.

A low chuckle echoed. Tony froze.

"_The Seer has passed,_" the voice echoed. The darkness grew. "_The second of the curse has been filled_."

"No darkness shall enter this home. _Begone_!" Ramsey snarled. His voice was strong as he kept a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"_We are always near..._" A figure stepped from the deepening dark pool against Maria's far wall.

"Silence!" Tony squeezed his eyes shut, holding his mother's hand to his cheek. Ramsey still stood tall.

"_You be silent, mortal,_" the figure hissed.

"I don't believe you know who you're dealing with, _grunt_," Ramsey murmured. Tony, feeling brave, looked through his tears and around Ramsey's hip. On the other side of the bed stood a tall, lean figure, garbed in a flowing black cloak. Tony swallowed hard.

"_We shall see!_" The figure lunged, it's hands turning to claws right before Tony's eyes. The child gasped as the hood flew back to reveal a pale white face with long fangs and pitch black eyes.

Ramsey moved like lightning. His right hand was drawing something from his vest and now pointed over Maria's bed. It was a long barreled hand pistol, like the kind Tony remembered seeing from the old vampire movies - wait, it _was_ from the old movies.

The demon recoiled and shrieked in fear immediately. "_No, you're a - _"

"_Bingo_. Tell your master to stay far, far away," Ramsey growled. He quickly pulled the trigger with a loud crack. Tony blinked and the silver bullet sank deep into the demon's face. The monster screamed and clawed it's own eyes as it's face dissolved before Tony. Within seconds, the demon and blackness were gone.

Ramsey lowered his gun, turning to Tony. "Are you well, child?"

"...who _are_ you?" Tony asked. He rubbed his mother's hand slowly. Ramsey smirked, looking down at his new ward. He stepped a ways back and took a low bow, gun barrel pressed to his shoulder.

"My name is Ramsey van Helsing, great-grandson of the famed Hunter Abraham van Helsing," he said proudly, coming up from his deep bow. "Happy birthday, Master Stark."

Tony never would have thought in a million years he could smile the same day his mother passed, but it was what would come to be known as his trademark smirk. After one last stroke, he gently placed his mother's hand onto her mattress and ran into his new caretaker's open arms.

This would be okay; _they_ would be okay.

He keeps telling himself this even now, when he's almost twenty-five and Ramsey on the low side of fifty, and they're traveling Europe in search of Belthezaar's newest cult. They were ambushed at the hostel they were rooming at, and Ramsey caught a demon claw in his eye while they were sleeping in shifts. Tony blames himself for letting his attention slip, but Ramsey doesn't blame him. He sits with a white cloth charged with holy water and a deity blessing pressed to the right side of his face.

"I know a Healer," Ramsey said, placing a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. "Be calm, Master Stark. He can heal anything."

"But you will have a scar and it's _my_ - "

"If blame should fall to anyone, it shall be Belthezaar," Ramsey said curtly. "We leave now. Call a cab to the airport - he lives a country over."

Tony makes the call, and because of his name no one asks questions about the man with the bloody white cloth carrying a holster that looks insanely suspicious. Tony waves them off, and they listen. The pair board the plane, all first class and private, as Tony pulls the cloth back.

"Can you see, Ramsey?" He waved a hand. The Hunter nodded.

"Yes, for now. I feel the poison spreading, but my confidence in this young man's abilities is far greater," Ramsey said with a smirk.

"Who is it?" Tony asked. He pulled his locket out and twists it in his hand. His mother was right - it sat low on him as a child, but now as a man it sat squarely in the centre of his chest.

"He is the adopted son of an older colleague of mine. I watched as a deity came to him with the image of the child he needed to save," Ramsey began. "After he was adopted, at a very young age mind you, Odin cultivated his skills. His other son, Thor, is a Hunter as he, but the younger one is primarily a Healer, and the best in the continent. He also is gifted with the Sight as well. He currently works for the Vatican, which isn't something I recommend."

"Why is that?" Tony asked. He was watching the other first class passenger, an older man, that had the spirit of his departed wife sitting in the seat beside him. He was sleeping, and the woman was stroking his hair. Her chest was black - died of breast cancer, Tony decided.

"Well, I'm sure you know the history my great-grandfather had with them," Ramsey chuckled. Everything appeared so normal, but Tony knew it wasn't. Ramsey was in pain, but the man was strong. "They use you until you can't be used any longer. This boy, or _man_, I should say, won't stay there long. From what Odin says, he is head strong and very cunning. He would be an asset to our team, should we be able to convince him to accompany."

Tony nodded. "A Healer _would_ be sweet."

"Yes, _especially_ because he is a Dual. Healers are rare these days, usually picked off quickly by the demons because they lack defense. He has lasted as long as he has because of his Seer abilities, and through the protection of Odin and Thor. Healers need a Hunter as much as a Hunter needs a Healer. It is the strongest of bonds that can be forged."

"Well, with as much _hype_ as you give this guy, he better be a fucking _god_," Tony mumbled. He pressed a button for the stewardess. "A bag of ice for my dad, please."

She nodded, looking at Ramsey, and walked back. Ramsey chuckled.

"I do not look like I could _ever_ be your father, Tony," he said. "More like a brother." Tony shrugged.

"It's that trip to the fountain of youth, Ram," he grumbled. "Which, by the way, you're _so_ taking me when I hit thirty."

"We'll see," Ramsey grinned, taking the bag of ice with a smile. The rest of the flight was light, and before long they were landing in Rome. Tony helped Ramsey up and carried the bags. His godfather flagged a cab, and they were officially on the road to the Vatican.

The building was far more impressive in sight than picture, and Tony was easily awestruck. The architecture was breathtaking, but what _really_ had the billionaire's eye was the gold shimmer over the building.

"Hey Ram, you see that?" He asked. Ramsey was paying the cabbie and came up beside him. The white cloth had been replaced, now again fresh, as he looked around.

"If you mean the glamour, I know it's there but I cannot see it. That is a benefit to being a Dual, Tony. You have all the Hunter and Seer abilities, so any paranormal or ethereal shroud cast you can see through. This is to keep out the strongest of demons and malice. This place is Holy, and the leading precipice against Evil."

"Ah," Tony said, grabbing up the bags. "Gotcha. Let's go find his guy, alright? I'd rather _not_ have you go blind."

"Was that an old joke?" Ramsey teased with a smile. Tony smirked back and walked on.

They passed through the shield, surprising the genius with the light tickle he felt. Ramsey seemed unaffected, so he didn't say anything. Once they were in sight of the entrance, the doors swung open. Two hooded monks held the doors for Tony and Ramsey as a man in a red robe met them.

"Ramsey van Helsing!" He called, tone light and warm.

"Hello there, Steve," Ramsey answered with a smile. The young man's answering smile disappeared quickly.

"Dear god my friend, what has _happened_?" The blond man was older than Tony, but not quite as old as Ramsey. Tony would guess mid-thirties.

"A demon attack," Tony said, cutting in. "We need to see that kid, Odin's kid." Steve looked from Tony to Ramsey, his face confused.

"Which one?"

"The Healer," Ramsey answered. "When last I spoke to Odin, he said his youngest son had taken up work here."

"Yes, he is here," Steve answered. He folded his hands before him, frowning. "But you must explain yourself."

"Uh, what?" Tony asked. Ramsey raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Oh, _shit_, I'm sorry. The name's Tony Stark." He grinned and held his hand out. Steve nodded, his smile back, as he shook his hand.

"Ah, the young prodigy, Master Stark. Welcome to Italy, and to the Holy Vatican."

"It's a pleasure," Tony answered. "But if we could see this guy quick that would be _awesome_."

Steve nodded, understanding the urgency. "How long ago?"

"Nearly thirteen hours," Ramsey answered. Steve waved for a door monk to take Tony's bags. The billionaire relented, passing them over, as the trio began walking.

"Even after the Healing, you both are welcome to stay the night," Steve said. He walked them to the back of the chapel, near the confessionals.

"Thank you, Father," Ramsey answered.

"For sure," Tony said, thoroughly distracted by the beauty of the sanctuary. "A good night's rest is hard to come by lately."

"I understand Belthezaar has been hunting you ruthlessly," Steve answered. They walked around the tall confessionals, where Steve drew back a curtain that led to a disguised hallway.

"Eh, not so much _those_ guys," Tony answered.

"Tony _hates_ sleeping in a hostel," Ramsey grinned. The billionaire snorted, scratching his trimmed goatee.

"You can't tell me you _enjoy_ piss-soaked cots, Ram."

"I assure you, we have nothing but beds here at the Vatican," Steve chuckled. They stopped before an elevator door as Steve produced a key card and swiped against the air. The door dinged and slid open.

"After you, gentlemen," Steve said, waving them in. Tony followed in after Ramsey, and Steve brought up the rear. The doors closed silently.

"Now, I must warn you," Steve began after a moment. "When was the last time you spoke to Master Allfather?"

"_Wow_," Ramsey said, eyebrows raising as he blew out a breath. "It must be nearly a year now. Why do you ask?"

"Wait, did we come on a _whim_?" Tony interjected. Ramsey shook his head.

"This would be the logical location for the Healer. Had he moved, I knew Steve would know."

"Master van Helsing is correct. But, since then, the young Saint has had a..._falling out_, we shall say, with his family," Steve said.

"He's a _saint_?!" Tony blurted.

"Saint is another name for Healer," Ramsey answered. "It's to help disguise their weaknesses by title."

"But you said he was a Dual," Tony pointed out.

"He is indeed, and by no means is he weak," Steve said. "He is quite the handful. And, actually, his brother is visiting."

After a slow unending descent, the elevator stopped. "Which is what I wanted to warn about."

When the door slid open, loud shouting could be heard. Ramsey's eyebrows raised as Steve cleared his throat. "And that would be _them_."

Steve lead the group down a well-lit hallway, the technology of the old building surprising Tony. He walked beside Steve with Ramsey at the rear. The further down the hall they walked, the louder the shouting was. Tony whipped his head towards Ramsey with a large grin at a particularly salty phrase.

"Damn this guy has some _comebacks_," Tony grinned. He didn't notice Steve stopping beside him as he continued walking. He did, however, see Steve place a hand on Ramsey's shoulder to stop the man. Tony, still going, turned his head back followed by a: "What - ?"

Tony was smacked square in the chest by something oddly cool as the breath was knocked out of him. His arms went up instinctively as he began to lose his footing. "_Oof!_"

"_Grr!_" Tony blinked, confused, as he attempted to grab something - _anything_ - to stop himself from going down. Too bad balance wasn't exactly on his side.

He gasped again as his back hit the tiled floor with double it's normal lowering force. When Tony looked down at his chest, he was met with a noseful of pitch black hair. "Did you just _grr_?"

The figure froze, hands clutching air on either side of Tony's chest. Tony decided from the lack of squishy bits that the person in question was definitely male, and had his suspicions confirmed when he was suddenly met by a pair of striking emerald eyes.

"Another _useless_ Hunter," the man said, lips curling into a sneer. Tony immediately went on the defense, even though the man's lavender scented shampoo and Northern European accent was extremely distracting.

"Hey, man! _Chill_! The way _I_ see it, _you_ plowed into _me_," Tony said, holding a hand up. "And I'm pretty sure this _useless_ Hunter broke your damn fall."

"_Tony_!" Ramsey snapped, causing Tony to crane his head back to look at his teacher.

"What?! It's _true_!"

"I won't repeat myself," the dark haired man muttered. He placed his hand on the centre of Tony's chest and began to push himself away. The second his palm connected, Tony's chest began to heat up. They both froze, eyes locked on the other, as Tony's silver locket began to reach a near burning temperature.

Something stirred in the air around them, as if some new energy was born. Tony continued to stare, fascinated, as he watched the man's gorgeous eyes brightened in wonder. His long dark hair slipped over his shoulder and cascaded to his elbow, falling in soft waves, making the Hunter want to reach out. Tony was as enamored with the man as he with Tony's locket.

"Brother!" A call from the room the beauty has just vacated broke the spell. His wonder withdrew, eyes darkening again, as he finished pushing himself up from Tony's chest. Tony watched, still thoroughly distracted, as the man's polished black boots stomped by his shoulders.

"Brother!" A tall, heavily built blond man barreled out of the room. Tony blinked, still lying on the floor, completely in shock. Was this a fucking brothel of Abercrombie models?

"Nope, _done_!" Tony heard the dark haired man call. He looked back to see him nearly to the elevator, shoulders hunched in anger. Tony hated to see him go on those tight black jeans, but, _well_...

"We must speak!"

Tony laughed loudly as he watched the dark haired man very empathically throw his brother the middle finger over his shoulder.

"Tony, you're doing _great_ cleaning the floor," Ramsey snapped. Tony bit his lip and scrambled to his feet.

"Yeah, sorry," he chuckled, clearing his throat. He turned to the very lost looking blond staring off to the closing elevator doors. "Hey pal, the name's Tony Stark, Hunter extraordinaire. I'll admit you're a little butch for a _Healer_ - "

"Healer? Not I," the blond answered. He stared at Tony's outstretched hand like it was foreign but slowly reached for it.

Tony looked back at Ramsey, then at the blond. "Uh, you're Odin's kid, right? You _look_ like a Thor."

"Aye," Thor answered, shaking Tony's hand lightly. "I am a Hunter. The Healer you want is my brother."

"Okay, which is...?"

"In the elevator," Steve chimed in. Tony dropped Thor's hand like lightening.

"Shit! I'll catch him," he said, spinning on his heel. "Steve, watch Ram. Make sure he doesn't sprout a second head or something."

Steve nodded, placing his hands on Ramsey's shoulder and guiding him towards Thor. His teacher watched Tony with a piqued expression (as much as he could with half his face hidden) as the younger Hunter took off down the hall.

Tony pressed the elevator button rapidly, commanding the damn thing to _hurry_. The door opened after _forever_, and he stepped in and showed the up button the same treatment. As the doors began to close, he remembered -

"_Name_! I need a _name_!" He yelled. Ramsey turned, last in the door further down.

"Lo - " Ramsey yelled, but the doors cut off his answer.

"Well _shit_," Tony said to his reflection. "Guess I'll figure it out."

Tony stepped through the elevator and into the dark hallway. He walked briskly from the hall and into the chapel, where he was immediately stopped by the rows of monks performing the rituals of mass.

He sighed, pressing to the wall as he advanced for the large entrance on the other side of the room. Something green caught his eye, standing out in the sea of white and red. Tony watched as the flash ducked out of a service entrance. The Hunter made a beeline.

Tony shielded his eyes from the sun, having left his shades in his bag. The gardens of the Vatican were beautiful, full of lilies and bright green ivy. Concrete statues of saints and angels littered the walkway he was taking. The garden was huge, to say the least, and he soon found the trail he was following lost.

"Some Hunter," he murmured. After another few fruitless minutes, he stood before a large statue of the Virgin Mary, her hands widespread, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. The trickling fountain below her was all his answer.

Tony groaned and scratched the back of his head, finally agreeing to his defeat. The best Hunter family in the world, and he couldn't track a simple Healer. One who was very important to Ramsey's well being and their continued mission. Who also now had Tony's attention.

He had no idea what happened with his locket. Normally the charm hangs loosely and cool under his shirt. He never dared wear it visibly dealing with his trade. It was the last gift his mother gave him, and he cherished it more than his company. It never acted as anything other than a lifeless necklace; deciding he was alone, he pulled the chain through his collar.

The face still looked the same, the full moon and lilies still very beautifully engraved. Tony turned it over in his hands a few times, the silver now again cool, as he paused to read the inscription.

"_Never be afraid, for you are never alone,_" Tony whispered. The image of his smiling mother floated among his thoughts. He smiled faintly, still absently toying with the locket. He called it a locket, and it obviously held something inside, but nearly twelve years later and he _still_ couldn't open it.

Something thudded against his chest and bounced off, hitting the toe of his boots. Tony looked up, confused. Who the hell threw a _rock_ at him? His trained eyes caught movement among the green ivy. Another moment, and a figure was stepping out.

"Some _Hunter_. You could be dead right now," a voice scoffed. Tony watched as the man he had been following stepped out from behind the ivy train growing up the side of the Virgin Mary. He wore a deep emerald vest zipper hoodie trimmed in gold that Tony had failed to notice last time (too busy looking down, apparently), and exposed the man's lean arms from the shoulder down. His hands were shoved into the pockets with the hood up, his dark hair spilling from the front. Those bright and cunning emerald eyes were unimpressed, and staring into Tony's very soul.

"Well, you're some _Healer_, running right into your newest patient's partner," Tony grinned, tone light. The man rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Oh hey, _no_! Don't go, we _need_ - "

"Oh calm _down_; I'm just going to sit," the man snapped, voice without venom, as he stepped back around the Virgin Mary. Tony quickly followed, brushing around the ivy. Behind the statue was an alcove of benches, newly accumulated. It was private and cool, and would easily be missed if the location wasn't already known. He was already sitting against a wall, pulling one of his long legs to his chest. Tony continued to stand.

"So you come here when you get pissed?"

"You could say that," he answered. He pushed his hoodie back, exposing all that long and dark hair. Tony watched as he ran his hands through it, pushing everything away from his forehead.

"What's your name?" Tony asked. The man paused, a small smirk hinting his lips.

"You come seeking a man you know not the name for?" He asked, eyes shining in mirth. In the low shade, his already pale skin appeared even lighter and contrasted beautifully with his black hair and shining emerald eyes.

"Well when you say it like _that_..." Tony mumbled, kicked the toes of his boots. The man laughed, a low chuckle at best, but it sounded like music to Tony. He looked up and felt himself smiling at the sound. Tony wasn't usually so enamored with another person, too caught up in his company and his heritage, but there was something _different_ about this guy.

"Loki Laufeyson," Loki answered, running his hand through his hair and resting his head on his palm. He held his right hand out.

Tony looked down, suddenly rooted in his spot. He slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around Loki's, the Healer's effortless charm unnerving him. Their palms fit well together, Tony decided, as he gently moved his wrist. The action caused the black leather cuff around Loki's wrist to bump his fingertips.

"Tony Stark," he said, practically all but beaming. Tony was pleased to discover his bright grin was infecting Loki as well. Once his lips began to curl higher, Tony felt a deep jolt run up his arm. Loki must have felt it as well, because his expression turned confused. He pulled his hand back and stared up at the Hunter.

"Damn, did you _feel_ that?" Tony asked, flexing his palm. His fingers still tingled from Loki's cool skin.

"You are peculiar, Stark," Loki answered, standing. "Shall we go see your partner?"

Loki walked from the alcove, leaving Tony staring after those black pants and waving vines. After a moment, Loki ducked his head back under.

"Well?" He asked, hood now back up.

"Oh, sorry," Tony said, snapping out of it. The Healer rolled his eyes and held the vines. Tony nodded and smirked, stepping pass the greenery and Loki. He was close enough to smell his lavender shampoo again, but the billionaire ducked his head to the side. Loki stepped around him and led the way out of the garden.

Tony hung back a few feet, trying to analyze his new found awkwardness. This Loki guy was gorgeous, to say the least, all sharp angles and pale skin and long dark hair. His emerald eyes were breathtaking, and way too unnerving for Tony. He felt like he could be so easily read with all his secrets laid out in bare.

Loki slipped behind the curtains, holding the edge for Tony. If anything, he was polite.

The elevator ride was quiet; Loki had pulled out an iPod and pushed the small buds into his ears.

"To ignore Thor," he supplied. Tony smirked.

"The blond oaf is your brother?" He asked. Loki nodded.

"As much as he can be, I suppose," Loki muttered. The door slid open and the pair walked through.

"Good job, my boy!" Ramsey called when Tony opened the door. Loki stepped by him and walked towards the other Hunter, now seated on one of Loki's healing gurneys. Tony stepped in and shut the door.

"He came willingly," Tony answered, walking to stand by Ramsey. Steve and Thor stood off to the side, watching silently. Loki plucked out his ear buds and shoved the device back into his pocket. He moved to a cabinet and began pulling out jars and cloths.

"How long now, Master van Helsing?" Loki asked, tone detached. Tony frowned. The man had sounded almost _warm_ speaking to him outside.

"Thirteen hours and forty-seven minutes," Ramsey answered. Loki nodded, setting up his tools. Tony watched, only a few feet from Loki, as the Healer cut his palm with a small pocket knife. The Hunter flinched - he was fighting the urge to go into Protection mode. But Loki seemed unfazed, allowing drops to fall into a jar of clear liquid. After he was satisfied, he covered the wound with his other hand. A moment passed, and when he worked on the next piece, Tony noticed the cut was merely a smear of crimson.

"This will obviously _hurt_," Loki said. "But it will be quick." He reached for the cloth Ramsey still held to his eye. The Hunter dropped his hand, allowing Loki to take it. Tony bit his lip. Ramsey's usually handsome face was marred by a deep gash from his cheek to his hairline. It was black, the blood having clotted hours ago, and very jagged. He now had one brown and one grey eye.

"You understand the discoloration of the iris may or may not change," Loki said, folding the cloth aside. "The cloth you used has helped. The holy water and blessing has held off the infection well."

"I paid attention last we met," Ramsey teased. Loki's lips twitched and Tony's stomach flipped.

"Glad to know my methods aren't _entirely_ unorthodox," Loki muttered. Ramsey smiled slightly, causing the gash to trickle blood. "Be still."

Loki dunked his new cloth into the same jar he had bled into. The liquid was clear again, having absorbed all of Loki's blood. The Healer carefully grabbed Ramsey's chin to hold him in place.

"Deep breath, _Onkel_," Loki whispered. Ramsey jerked his head in a small nod, and Loki pressed the cloth to his face.

Tony heard a loud hissing as black steam rose from Ramsey's face. The Hunter held his eyes close, teeth gritting, as Loki pressed and swiped with the white cloth. The hissing turned to loud bubbling and crackling as the black steam rose higher.

"That is the poison," Steve said, now standing near Tony. Tony knew Ramsey's friendship went far back with the young bishop, having heard his name several times in his youth. "Saint Laufeyson has a very unique way of doing things, but it has been the most effective since the first."

Tony nodded, turning his attention back. The black steam had completely stopped, prompting Loki to remove the now also black cloth. He handled everything barehanded but his skin didn't appear affected.

Loki dropped the soiled cloth into a bag he had also brought and sealed it. "Ready?"

Ramsey nodded, shifting his weight. The gash was now a healthy red, the poisoned blood clots all dissolved. Loki brought his cupped palms to his mouth and murmured words that Tony didn't catch. After a brief moment, a bright light shone through Loki's fingers. The Healer quickly pressed his palms to Ramsey's face. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter; Ramsey grew very still as Loki's arms began to tremble.

What Tony saw next he still doesn't have an answer for. The light crept up Loki's arms and to his chest, cascading around his torso. The light danced away from his body, lowering in intensity, as it spread out from his shoulders. It became ethereal and took the form of what Tony could only describe as wings.

As soon as it began, it was over. No one else acted like they had seen the wings, so Tony decided to keep it to himself.

Loki sighed and pulled back, the light fading away. Ramsey opened his eyes and blinked.

"Ram, it's _gone_!" Tony said, grinning broadly, as he threw his arms around Ramsey's shoulders. The older man chuckled, gasping, as he patted Tony's back.

"Son, you're getting far too big to do that," he said affectionately, moving to pat his godson's hair. Tony pulled back, feeling sheepish.

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "The grey in your eye is fading as well. Almost brown again."

"I cannot thank you enough, Saint," Ramsey said, turning his attention to Loki. Tony stood back again, now standing directly beside the Healer.

"Yes, thank you," Tony echoed. He held his hand out.

Loki looked down at the hand, then between Tony and Ramsey. After a moment, he took Tony's hand gingerly. Tony pulled the lithe man to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his lower back.

"_Thank you,_" he said again, nose buried into Loki's shoulder. The Healer froze, only his hands twitching against Tony's chest. His fingers brushed the locket again, causing the metal to warm.

"...let me go," Loki whispered. Tony did, taking a step back. The Healer blinked, cheeks tinted pink, as he looked at the tiled floor. "...you should go."

Ramsey nodded. He pushed himself up from the gurney and stumbled. Tony caught him instantly, pulling Ramsey's arm over his shoulder as he pressed his arm tight around his godfather's waist.

"C'mon, Ram. Let's get some grub, huh?"

"That would be _amazing_," Ramsey chuckled. Tony delighted in seeing all of his face again and grinned.

"Brother," Thor began. Tony had forgotten he was there.

"No, you too," Loki snapped, pointing at the door Steve held open. "_Out!_"

Thor frowned, but turned and walked through the door before Tony and Ramsey. Tony, with Steve's help, angled Ramsey through the door with minimal effort. He stole one last look over his shoulder.

Loki stood in the same place, unmoving, and stared back at Tony. His eyes were bright and searching, the clearest emerald Tony had ever seen. Their eyes met, and Tony felt that same jolt run through his body as he hand when their hands touched. There was something about this Healer that absolutely held Tony's attention and curiosity captive.

Tony and Ramsey were in the hall now, and Steve shut the door, blocking Tony's view. "Ramsey, tell me about him."

"Who, Loki?" He asked. "I believe I can walk now."

"Yeah," Tony said absently, releasing his grip.

"Well, I believe he is the youngest Healer in purgatory currently," Ramsey began. Thor was holding the elevator for the three.

"He is, and the youngest member of our facility," Steve supplied.

"How old?" Tony asked.

"He is twenty-six," Thor answered as they stepped into the elevator.

"So he was adopted young, then," Tony muttered.

"How did you _know_?!" Thor demanded, pressing Tony into the elevator door.

"Hold up, Point Break!" Tony snapped. He spun his wrist back and grabbed Thor's collar, prying himself from the hold. The elevator jostled dangerously from their movement. "Ramsey told me."

"Ah," he said, calm again. Steve rolled his eyes.

"You anger too easily, my son," he said, patting Thor's shoulder.

"My apologies, Father," he answered. "I am...not feeling like myself."

"So I take it he just found out, then?" Ramsey asked. Thor nodded.

"Our father sent me to bring him home," Thor answered. The elevator slowed.

"Ouch, _that's_ harsh," Tony said.

"Loki has his ways of dealing with the things he has seen, but I image he wasn't prepared for this one," Ramsey said. They all stepped from the elevator with Steve in the lead.

"Well, shall we all have some dinner, then?" The bishop asked, tone chipper.

"Dear god _please_," Tony groaned. Ramsey chuckled and patted his back.

"After the few days we've had, I believe some down time is in order."

They all followed Steve to the dining hall, where a full spread of some of Italy's finest meals lay. Ramsey and Tony ate gratefully, but the younger Hunter couldn't stop his mind from drifting to bright emerald eyes.

The Healer was _amazing_; Tony had never met another, but he knew from Ramsey's teachings that all Healers used a rosary for their art. Loki did not, going instead for whispered words, blood, and bare hands. Tony was fascinated.

After the meal, Steve showed Ramsey and Tony to their rooms. Ramsey retired early and suggested Tony do the same. They were heading out first thing in the morning back to Germany. Tony took the time to open his email from his forgotten phone, glad to note that his company hadn't blown up in his absence. His best friend and only other person he counted as family besides Ramsey, Pepper Potts, did a fantastic job of covering for his impromptu holidays and running everything while he was away.

Hours later, and now thoroughly enthralled with tinkering with a new weapon at the room's small desk, Tony heard a low knock on his door. Thinking it was Ramsey, he didn't bother to get up.

"It's open," he called. When the door opened and shut gently behind him, Tony finally turned.

Ramsey definitely wasn't standing in his room. Tony suddenly felt very naked, only wearing his pajama bottoms and no shirt, as he saw Loki Laufeyson standing in the far corner of his room.

"Uh, _hey_," he said, swallowing hard.

"Good evening," Loki said smoothly. He was wearing black slacks and a black v-neck shirt. Tony swallowed again.

Assuming Loki was there to ask about Ramsey, he began again. "Ramsey is doing much better. He's wiped, but he's doing great. Thank you, again."

"No thanks needed," Loki answered, waving a hand. "Ramsey is a family friend. I would do anything for him."

"Oh, cool," Tony said with a nod. A heavy silence settled, bringing an awkward air. Tony grinned slightly as Loki's eyes bore into him.

"I...wanted to _apologize_," Loki began, shifting his weight.

"Oh, uh, _shit_, my _manners_," Tony said, standing suddenly. He pulled the chair he was sitting in away from the desk and closer to the bed. He sat down on the mattress and held his hand for Loki to sit. "Here, take the chair."

Loki paused, teeth working his bottom lip as he weighed his options. After a moment, he walked quietly forward and sat in the wooden chair. Tony leaned forward, elbows on his knees, with Loki only a foot away and having all of his attention.

"Uh," the Healer began, feeling his face flush. "I am..._sorry_, for not returning your embrace earlier."

"Oh, is that _all_?" Tony chuckled, leaning back a bit. His heart thundered in his chest from their closeness. "That's fine, I know I can be over zealous at times."

"It was rude of me," Loki continued. "I'm not all that comfortable with needless physical contact."

"I got it, it's okay," Tony said with a grin. He straightened his back with a pop.

"Alright, then," Loki said, looking away. As he began to stand, the moonlight streaming in from the open window caught Tony's locket as he stretched and shimmered brightly, nearly a bright blue. The Healer paused and sat back down. "May I?"

"O-okay," Tony said, feeling his stomach flip again. He wondered if Loki had felt the metal heat as he had.

Loki's deft fingers reached slowly, and Tony wondered if he imagined a slight tremble. He pressed gently against the locket, his emerald eyes sharp. Loki leaned forward on his seat, pulling the locket closer. Tony followed with it, bringing their faces within inches because of the short chain.

"_Never be afraid, for you are never alone,_" Loki whispered. Tony swallowed again and closed his eyes, attempting to control his breathing. He felt Loki staring at him and opened his eyes again.

"A gift from my mother as she died," he whispered. Loki nodded, looking back at the cool metal. He traced his blunt nails along the engraved moon and lily.

"It is beautiful," Loki said, laying the locket back against Tony's chest. Tony shivered when Loki's fingers grazed his skin. "Why does it heat when I touch it?"

Tony blinked, still only a few inches from Loki, and shook his head. "I have no idea. I've been trying to figure that out myself."

"_Interesting_," Loki muttered, leaning back in the chair. Tony missed the closeness. "You and _Onkel_ leave in the morning, yes?"

"Yeah, first thing," Tony muttered. Loki nodded, his mind far away now.

"Then get some rest," the Healer said, standing, as he pushed the chair back to the desk. "I am glad to hear Ramsey is well."

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tony said, his heart rate lowering again. Loki paused, his hand on the doorknob, as he looked back over his shoulder.

"...good night," Loki answered, turning the knob. A second later, the door was closing softly and he was gone.

Tony flopped back onto his mattress, chest heaving. _That Healer..._

"Hey, lazy! _Up_!"

Tony sat up abruptly; he must have fallen asleep after Loki left. He sighed, feeling suddenly hollow. Would they meet again? Tony didn't exactly have any time to plead his case to convince Loki to leave with them.

"_Brat_, up!" Ramsey pounded on the door again.

"Shut up, old man! I'm _up_!" Tony barked.

"Then get your shit together and get downstairs! Grab a muffin and let's _go_!"

Tony grumbled as he gathered his new weapon together, throwing everything into a small pouch in his bag. He changed into his usual silver dress shirt and dark pants. He threw on his leather jacket and snatched up his boots.

"Can I brush my teeth, _at least?_" He growled, pushing the door open and into Ramsey's grinning face.

"Hurry, son! I have a cab waiting for us," Ramsey said, walking down the stairs. Tony rolled his eyes and dipped into the bathroom down the hall.

After he felt his teeth and breath nice and clean, Tony walked down the stairs. He threw his bag over his shoulder and entered the dining hall. He spotted Ramsey and Steve against the far wall, heavy in conversation. Tony grabbed a bagel and crossed over.

"Mornin'!" Tony chirped. Steve looked over with a smile.

"Good morning, young Master," he said. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," Tony said, holding his hand out. They shook, and Steve turned back to Ramsey.

"Be safe in your travels, my friend," Steve said, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "And you now have my number."

"We will call from time to time," Ramsey said with a nod. He smiled brightly for a moment before turning to Tony. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Tony answered. He finished up his bagel and grinned. "See you around!"

Steve nodded, and Tony and Ramsey started for the door. They both slipped their shades on once they were in the sun's gaze. Tony didn't say anything about the glamour this time as they walked across the courtyard.

"Is that our cab?" He asked. Ramsey nodded. "Then who is that?"

"The driver, I assume," Ramsey answered. He slowed for a moment, then lifted his glasses. "Anthony!" He said, a wide grin on his face. "How did you _convince_ him?"

"Convince _who_?" Tony asked, lifting his glasses as well. He narrowed his trained eye, a slow grin spreading across his face. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"What?" Ramsey asked, confused, as Tony walked a little faster.

Loki stood, leaning against their cab, dressed in those same lovely black jeans and boots. He wore a forest green sweater today, along with dark sunglasses and a bag resting by his feet.

"Hey!" Tony called, having broken into a jog in his excitement. Loki looked over, not at all surprised.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. Tony's grin began to grow.

"Are you coming with us?" Tony asked. He heard Ramsey coming up behind him.

"It seems that way," Loki answered. He slapped the top of the cab, and the trunk opened. He threw his bag in and went to take Ramsey's as well.

"This is..." Tony said, watching Loki put Ramsey's oddly shaped bag into the trunk. "_Awesome_."

Loki looked at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I figured you could use a Healer, what with all the trouble you seem to get _Onkel_ in to."

Tony laughed, joining him by the trunk with his bag. "Yeah yeah." He shut the trunk and moved around to open the door for Loki. "This is _so_ awesome."

Loki quirked an eyebrow, but slid into the backseat of the cab. Tony shut the door and jogged around to the other side. Ramsey sat in the front as Tony pulled his door open.

"Good to have you on board, Loki," Ramsey said, smiling at the Healer. Loki smiled - _actually smiled_ - back. Tony's jaw dropped. "To the airport."

From the corner of his eye, he watched Loki get settled against the door. He rested his chin in his palm as he looked out of the window. The Healer's hand rested softly on the seat between them. Tony, without thinking, reached out and squeezed his hand.

Loki stiffened slightly, so Tony rubbed a small circle with his thumb. Loki looked over, cheeks dusting pink, as Tony smiled brightly. Loki blinked, worrying his bottom lip, as he looked back out the window. But he didn't pull his hand away.

That was enough for Tony. He squeezed again and let their hands settle together. His heart fluttered and his locket warmed. Maria Stark had been not only a Seer, but also an Oracle. She had left this locket to him for a reason, with all it's secrets still bound.

Tony believed he now had the key to those secrets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, I hope everyone liked it! Cuz this will be a chaptered fic, I promise you that. Comments, concerns, love - put it all in the box!**_


	2. LEGO Love

_**HUD: So this is the second prompt, one done by me and another by Shi-Toyu. If you haven't read it yet, head over! This prompt was my choice, and I am proud to say so. Enjoy!**_

_**Prompt #2 - LEGOs**_

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!"<p>

Loki flicked his eyes to the sound of the elevator door closing. His mortal was carrying something loud and heavy, gauging from the soft grunts he made, as he threw his burden onto the counter.

"I _know_ you heard me." Loki rolled his eyes and continued where he had left off in his book. Suddenly he had his lap full of genius, roughly snatching his book from his hands.

"_No_," Loki snapped. Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki's extended hand. "_Back_."

"Uh, hang on and I'll get back to you," Tony smirked, pushing himself off of Loki's lap. The god growled as he followed Tony to the kitchen.

"At least let me save my _spot_," Loki started, reaching for the book. Tony looked down and opened it.

"You're on page 237," he said, snapping it shut. Loki's stomach and jaw dropped.

"This better be damn good, _Stark_," he growled. Tony smirked, pushing the book against the far side of the counter.

"Oh it is," he said with a smirk. He moved to the two large bags on the counter and ripped one open. "Did you ever play with blocks or something on Asgard?"

"Something similar, _yes_," Loki said darkly. Tony smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so _defensive_. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"_Yes_," Loki said immediately. "There was a month ago you poured vegetable oil on the training room floor and blamed me when Barton flew into a window."

"But that was _hilarious_!" Tony said, covering his mouth to hide his chuckles.

"Also last week you added hair dye to Rogers' shampoo and turned his hair green," Loki said curtly. "Also blaming _me_."

"That was one of the _best_," Tony grinned, wiping his eyes from his chuckles.

"Also, two _days_ ago, Romanov - "

"Okay, I see your point!" Tony laughed. He placed a hand on Loki's wrist. The god stopped, eyeing his boyfriend warily. "But I have something we _both_ can do."

Loki leaned further on the counter, shifting his gaze between the new bag and Tony's waggling eyebrows. "You have my attention."

"Awesome! So, I was at the mall getting that thing for the kitchen - "

"Which I see you don't _have_."

"They were sold out, _okay_? I had it ordered. Anyway, I happened by a toy store and slipped in," he said, pulling out a bright red box. "Did you know they made LEGOs of all of us?!"

Loki started at the large box, rattling around as Tony stood them up. There was a model for the Tower, the helicraft, and even one for their sparring room. "..._seriously_?"

"_Awesome_, right?!" Tony grinned. He threw the bags away and then ripped open the first box, looking up at Loki. The god was uninterested to say the least, slowly reaching for his book. "Hey, hold up!"

"Your _point_, Anthony?" He asked, tone exasperated. Tony frowned, patting one of the bags of coloured bricks.

"We can fuck with everyone. I'll build them, and then you charge them with magic or something. Turn them into a - "

"Construct," Loki said, eyebrows raising. He pulled up a bar stool. "I am listening."

Tony grinned, pulling out the mini figures of each of the Avengers. "Well, we'll start with Birdbrain..."

* * *

><p>Clint sighed, slinging his towel around his trim waist. Sparring with that damn robot Tony had made drained him more than usual today. He retired to the showers, checking for oil on the tiles. Last time he fell square on his ass, towel flying one way as his body went the other, much to the hearty laughter from Thor. Satisfied, the archer walked to the showers.<p>

Clint threw his towel around the nearby rung, pulling the white curtain behind him. The showers were communal, but each shower head was a solitary cubical. That was tolerable to Clint, who very much savored his privacy. As he turned the water on, he heard a low clicking noise.

The archer paused, shutting the water off. He looked from side to side, knowing he was alone in the cubical. But was he alone in the _showers_?

Slowly, the curtain pulled back. Clint stuck his face in the gap, looking from left to right. There was no one. He narrowed his eyes but closed the curtain back. When he turned to the shower head again, something small and purple caught his eye.

There, on the bench in his little shower cubical, stood a proud LEGO mini figure. The archer leaned in closer, recognizing the features. The small figure wore purple glasses and carried a very impressive bow. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Is that a LEGO..._me_?" He whispered. The figure seemed to understand him; when Clint blinked, he swore the figure turned his frowning face towards him. "Hey, did you _just_ - "

Oh, it _moved_, that's for _sure_. The figure ducked Clint's hand and dove behind his bar of soap, nocking three arrows against his tiny bow.

"Hey man, I'm friendly," Clint said, holding his hands up. The figure smirked - _really_? - and let his arrows go.

"_Goddammit, in my fucking eye!_"

* * *

><p>Steve jerked his head. Had he just heard a cry from Clint? The eggs he was cooking crackled, pulling the soldier's attention. If his hearing was correct, Steve was confident that the archer could handle himself.<p>

He hummed lightly, running over a few of the songs he heard from Tony's lab. If anything, this time's music was definitely better than his own. The captain pulled down two plates, spooning off the eggs, as he heard the toaster ding. After placing the pan in the sink and pulling out some butter, Steve jogged to the toaster. The toast was warm and ready as Steve slathered a liberal amount of butter on the pieces of bread, dropping them onto the plates. He scooped a plate in each hand, complete now with bacon and forks, as he moved into the dining room.

"Doctor," Steve called. Bruce looked around his newspaper, smiling softly. "It's ready."

"Thank you, Steve," the doctor smiled, taking the offered plate. "I don't know how I would eat regularly without you."

"Breakfast is the key to beginning a good day," Steve answered, almost on autopilot. Bruce chuckled and shook his head, sipping his coffee. "How was your night?"

The pair spoke about random topics, Steve always feeling at ease in Bruce's presence. Once the topics turned to news and their plates were nearly empty, Steve heard a small crash. He stood suddenly, placing down his napkin. "What was that?"

"Good question," Bruce muttered. As Steve took a step into the kitchen, a small red and blue disc flew by his face.

"_What the - ?!_" Steve breathed, sitting back down suddenly. They both looked towards the direction of the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"Oh _no_," Bruce chuckled, covering his mouth. Steve was still as confused as ever.

Suddenly a large green mass barreled from the kitchen, carrying a blurry blue bundle. The blue _whatever_ flipped over the green thing's head, using the leverage to land on the kitchen table. It stood proudly, light shining off of its blue helmet. It held its hand up, and the blue and red disc flew back.

"Is _that_," Steve began, leaning forward.

"That's a LEGO Captain America," Bruce chuckled. Steve blinked.

"So _that's_ a - "

In answer, the green thing pulled itself up from scaling the side of the table. Once on top, it stood nearly double the size of Captain America and roared.

"A LEGO Hulk," Steve finished. He sat, slack jawed, as the two mini figures battled it out. The mini Captain hid behind the real Captain's glass of orange juice. The mini Hulk knocked over the container of toothpicks and began hurling them. Steve ducked his head, which did nothing but fuel Bruce's laughter.

Mini Captain bounced off of Steve's fork, landing right on mini Hulk's shoulders. The green figure waved his hands frantically, but the mini Captain knocked him just right in the back of the head. It's eyes blinked, mouth a perfect 'O', and began to fall back. Mini Cap jumped off, hands proudly on his hips, as the Hulk fell with a soft thud.

Bruce and Steve just stared at each other. Suddenly the Hulk shifted and turned back into mini Bruce. The figure sat up, holding its head. He looked at Steve and real Bruce watching and looked down, suddenly modest. That's when the figure noticed he had no pants on. It squeaked, flailing about until it found Steve's napkins and burrowed under them.

Bruce was slapping the table he was laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>Natasha pulled her earbuds out, feeling as if someone was either shrieking or laughing (both, Bruce would later say). She shrugged, pushing her earbuds back in. She picked up her sketchbook and started again.<p>

Until a small ball of paper whistled by her nose. Natasha blinked, confused, as she looked in the direction it came from. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you..._me_?" She whispered, her sketching forgotten. The little figure waved a sassy hand, the other coyly planted on its hip. Natasha just stared. The figure looked identical to her Black Widow gear, causing her to quirk a smile. She sat up and reached out.

The figure smacked her hand, surprising the assassin. It blew her a kiss and jumped from her side table, taking off across her room. It paused and signaled Natasha to follow. She did.

The figure led her down her hall and right up to the elevator. Natasha paused. "Up or down?"

It pointed up, so Natasha pressed the button. They waited patiently until the door dinged. The figure climbed onto Natasha's foot, clutching the side of her lounge pants. She quirked an eyebrow but stepped in. "Where now?"

The figure tugged until Natasha picked it up. It began pointing to a button. "The training room?" Natasha asked. It nodded very emphatically, so she pressed the button. The little plastic figure bounced happily on her palm. Once they reached the floor, it hopped down and took off.

"_H-hey_!" Natasha called. The figure pressed on, rounding the corner to the showers. Natasha narrowed her eyes but followed. Once she was inside, she could hear moaning. Suddenly on alert, Natasha turned the corner carefully only to see -

"_Clint?_" She asked. The archer looked up, one hand over his eye, and a towel thrown loosely on his waist. A small mini figure of Hawkeye held the larger one captive with his tiny arrows nocked and ready. Mini Black Widow jogged up to her Hawkeye and stood by his side.

"Hey, 'Tasha," he said with a sigh, defeated. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same," she said carefully, stepping fully into the room. The mini Hawkeye spun wildly on her, aiming his little arrows threateningly. Mini Black Widow shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder. He frowned but lowered his bow, turning back to real Clint.

"I'm under house arrest or something," he grumbled. "Every time I try to leave, it shoots an arrow at my _eye._"

Natasha snorted, fighting back a chuckle. She walked over to where he sat with one hand on his face, his expression grim. "Let me see."

He looked over at her and sighed, pulling his hand down. His eye was red and puffy, but nothing too serious. She turned his jaw up towards her, going for a closer look. "_Hey_," Clint said, jerking his head. "Look at _them_."

Natasha looked over. The mini figures were mimicking their position, the mini Hawkeye sitting on the ground with mini Black Widow leaning over him.

"I think they're making _fun_ of us," Clint grumbled. Natasha shook her head.

"No, it's something else," she whispered. The mini Black Widow looked over at her and winked before leaning over the mini Hawkeye. It pressed their little faces together, and Natasha smiled. "Aww, she's trying to make him feel better."

"_Seriously?_" Clint scoffed. "No way in _hell_ that would really _happen_."

Natasha eyed him carefully; Clint realized too late what he said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, _honestly_?" When she nodded, he sighed. "I'm not that lucky."

Clint would remember that moment forever - his first kiss with Natasha happened in the Avengers' training showers, taking the lead from a few animated LEGO mini figures.

* * *

><p>"I know <em>not<em> what to _do_!" Thor whined. He was on the roof of the Tower, wallowing in his own self pity. He had had an argument with Jane, and the outcome was her kicking him out. No idea where else to go, he came to the Tower hoping to speak with his brother. The prince walked through the Tower, very emphatically calling for his brother. With Loki no where to be found, he drug himself back to the roof and dangled his legs from the edge.

"She shall _never_ forgive me..." He sighed, resting his face in his palm.

"Forgive you for what?" Thor spun, suddenly on his feet. He saw no one around and heard no one come to the roof.

"Show yourself!"

"I am here!" The voice called again. Thor spun, Mjolnir suddenly in his hand.

"I see no soul!" Thor thundered. A small speck flew up to his face.

"Because I am _here_." Thor blinked - floating in front of him was a small..._him_? It wore his armour and cape and carried a very tiny hammer. He felt a smile come to his face.

"And you are?"

"Your _conscience_," the figure answered. His voice sounded like Thor's but higher pitched. "So talk to me."

Thor smirked and settled himself back to his seat. The mini Thor sat on his shoulder as Thor recounted his tale. The figure nodded occasionally, hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"And your suggestion?" Thor finished, looking over. The mini figure nodded, floating a few inches before him.

"Apologize," he answered. Thor blinked.

"Is that _all_?"

"That is the best route," the figure said sagely. "She will forgive you for destroying her garden if you apologize and perhaps help rebuild it."

Thor frowned, kicking his heel against the Tower. "But that is _boring_ - "

"Would you rather plant a shrub or lose her forever? It is your choice," the figure said, hands up. Thor chuckled.

"You speak as my brother would," he answered, holding his hand out. The figure landed and smirked.

"Then that can attest to the sincerity of my words," the figure answered. "Go on, then. Surely in the time you have been gone she has calmed."

Thor nodded, standing up. He placed the mini Thor onto the railing nearest and poked his front. "I thank you, as always, for your wisdom, _brother_."

"Hey, I'm _not_ - "

"See you soon," Thor grinned, taking off. The mini Thor growled and kicked to his left. A muffled cry could be heard a few floors down.

* * *

><p>"So <em>Thor<em> found out, but other than that we did awesome!" Tony groaned, rubbing his leg from where Loki had kicked him.

Loki frowned, rolling his eyes. "This was hardly a _prank_."

"Oh _please_, you can't tell me for a second you didn't enjoy shooting Birdbrain in the eye!"

"That _was_ enjoyable," Loki muttered, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He and Tony had been watching the events unfold from Tony's penthouse, JARVIS streaming everything live on a large monitor in the living room.

"Brucey's was the best, though," Tony called from the kitchen. He had strewn out all the little bricks and was building the model of the Tower during their pranks. "Watching that little figure dive for cover made my day, man."

Loki nodded with a chuckle. "Well shall have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we will - _ah! _I'm _done_! Get in here, Lokes. I gotta show this off," Tony called, his voice triumphant. Loki would deny it if asked, but he always found himself indulging the billionaire's antics. He rose from the couch, scratching the back of his head, and walked into the kitchen.

"_Wow_," he breathed. During their pranks, Loki had stayed seated on the couch while Tony milled about the kitchen. Apparently, the genius had finished all three of his models in less than three hours. "These are _amazing_."

"Yeah? Thanks!" Tony grinned, looking over his handiwork. "These were fun as hell to put together, too."

"It looks like it," Loki said, walking around the sets. The Tower was missing the side of the wall, allowing Loki to look in. The details were amazing, right down to their individual floors that he was sure Tony added to.

"We can do one together next time, if you want to," Tony said, placing his hands on Loki's shoulders. The god smiled and turned.

"I would like that," he whispered, kissing Tony gently. The genius smiled into the kiss, running his hands through the prince's hair.

"Oh _hey_!" He said suddenly, pulling back. "Did you see the top of the Tower yet?"

Loki frowned, turning back. "No, I - " he paused, jaw going slack.

A little Tony Stark mini figure, dressed in a white shirt exposing his sticker arc reactor, was kneeling before a Loki mini figure, complete with helmet and staff and cape. The smirk was identical to the real thing, Loki decided, but what the figure held was the distracting part. He turned back to the real Tony, his eyes wide. "Is this a _prank_?"

"No prank, Loki," Tony whispered, reaching around his boyfriend to pluck the item from the little LEGO figure. "But I'll have you know, finding a _you_ mini figure is hard as hell. You're ridiculously _popular_."

"_Anthony_ - " Loki said, tone warning. Tony smirked and took one of Loki's hands gently.

"Loki Laufeyson," Tony began, kneeling to mimic the LEGO mini figures on top of the model Tower. Loki's heart froze. "Will you stay by me, building LEGO sets and pranking my teammates forever?"

When Loki stared, silent, Tony continued. "You're my partner in everything, you've made me a better man. Words can't express how much I love you - "

"Anthony," Loki said, placing a soft hand on his chin. "What page was I on in my novel?"

The genius blinked, his smile dipping slightly. "Uh, 237. What does that - ?"

Loki smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Tony on his forehead. "_Everything_."

Tony stood up, suddenly confused. He tilted his head to the side, tone disbelieving, as he began again. "I don't understand, so I'll ask again - _will you marry me?_"

"_I will_," Loki whispered, smiling softly. Tony grinned broadly, slipping the small ornately carved band onto Loki's left ring finger. Loki's smile grew to match Tony's until they were both grinning like idiots.

"How about we go to dinner to celebrate?" Tony offered, kissing Loki again and again. He really couldn't get enough of Loki. The god chuckled, kissing back each time.

"All right," Loki breathed, his smile stretching somehow farther. Tony ran his fingers through Loki's hair and turned him, swatting him on the ass.

"Go get changed! Wear that shirt I like," Tony said. Loki smirked back at him.

"Only if you wear the amethyst one," he called, turning the corner into their room.

"Yup!" Tony answered. He slipped his still trembling hands into his pockets, looking over at his LEGO display. He fished out the matching silver band to Loki's and slipped it over his own wedding finger.

"_Anthony!_" Tony turned his head towards his fiancé's voice.

"_Coming!_" He yelled. Tony took one last look over his LEGO Avengers world and smirked at the little figures. "Good job, guys. I'll save you for the wedding cake."

Later at dinner, Tony wore the purple shirt his fiancé had requested and Loki did the same. They were nearly on the dessert course when Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, new wedding band catching the light perfectly as he tapped the stem of his wine glass.

"Oh _yeah_," Tony answered. "Why?"

"Because you have not stopped _grinning_ this entire time," Loki teased. Tony grabbed his hand suddenly, causing the god to smile softly.

"Yeah, babe," the billionaire said, his million watt smile growing impossibly brighter. "Everything is _awesome_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *waves hand* Sorry, gotta clear all the FLUFF outta the room. ;) I hope everyone enjoyed! If anyone has a prompt they'd like us to write, ask in the comments. Shi-Toyu and I will be more than happy to accommodate. And again, if you haven't read hers shoot on over and do it! She's an awesome writer.**_

_**As always, review and comment! I love you all!**_


	3. Super Friends

_**HUD: This one, my friends... This one is special. So special, in fact, that I won't say what the prompt is. You'll just have to figure it out. ;)**_

_**Prompt 3: (you got this, guys!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to say this only <em>once<em>," Tony said. Loki was listening, or rather, _humoring_. "In, we say hello, kiss ass, _whatever_ - an hour in, we're fucking _done_. Outta there." Tony jerked his thumb over his shoulder, face totally serious. "Like, _for reals._"

"Oh _darling_," Loki chuckled, arching his eyebrows to that perfect angle that he _knew_ drove Tony crazy and resting his hand warmly on his partner's knee. "You can believe I _understand_ forced pleasantries."

"I know," Tony sighed. He let his head loll back on the headrest of the limo seat. "It's just...I trust _you_, but not _that_ guy. He fucking sucks you in; _trust me._"

"Oh?" Loki said, expression shifting. "_Interesting_..."

Tony looked over, blinking heavily. "Oh, no. I know that _look_."

"What _look_?" Loki asked innocently, eyes wide and the complete picture of bashfulness.

"The '_Tony-wasn't-daring-me-but-I-took-it-that-way'_ look."

"I hardly believe that to be a _thing_," Loki scoffed. Tony scooted around to face his boyfriend, pointer finger armed and, well, _pointing_.

"Listen here, _bud_. I _know_ that's a _thing_ whether you do or not. Don't you even _think_ about it."

"I hardly know _what_ you're talking about," Loki answered with a broad grin. He folded his hands in his lap patiently.

"You know I'm all about pranks; _Operation Feather Fury _will go down in history. But this guy has, like, _no sense of humor_," Tony said. He sighed and placed both of his hands over Loki's. "Just, do me a _favour_, okay? He's a huge public advocate for us, for _you_. This is a chance for a good first impression, and having this guy on our side is awesome. Plus, Pepper would honestly dig my grave if I fucked this up."

Loki inhaled deeply, lips twisting to the side. It was so hard to _not_ do something when he absolutely knew he _shouldn't_. Ah, his personal burden. "..._fine_."

"Fine, _what_?" Tony urged. Loki smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will not '_ruin_' the evening. _Darling_." Tony's sigh and smile of relief were almost worth it.

_Almost_.

Tony leaned forward and planted a solid kiss to the side of Loki's mouth. "Thank you. Besides, there may be more in the ways of bribery later."

"Oh?" Loki asked, lips quirking.

"Now _that's_ my favourite look," Tony whispered, voice dropping an octave. Loki's grin spread.

"Sirs, we are arriving." The foreign driver's voice split the couple like lightning (ha, get it, Thor?), Tony immediately straightening the tie Loki had managed to nearly untie. If anything, Loki worked quickly. Tony had to bite his tongue from laughing at the death glare the driver received from said god.

All wrinkled ties and butterflies aside, the car had stopped and the door was being opened. Tony gulped, throwing one more look at Loki over his shoulder as he stepped out. The billionaire paused, hand extended, as he helped his boyfriend from the limo. He had to remember how to _breathe_.

Loki stood up slowly, slightly stretching his spine. He would never admit it, but even the extended cab of the limo could be too small for his ridiculously long legs (Tony only knew 'cuz he was _special_). He wore a long overcoat lined in marbled fur, something he brought from Asgard. Everything else he now wore Tony picked out - including the silver shirt and tailored suit pants and jacket. No way in hell would Tony let his love _not_ look impeccable all the time. Although, he had to admit, Loki didn't really need too much help in that department.

Loki's shiny emerald eyes caught Tony staring, so he snapped his gaze back up. The god smirked, using his free hand to smooth down his loose braid as he squeezed Tony's hand in his other. _Exhale_ - Tony Stark was _totally_ ready.

They walked, hand in hand, to the foot of the stairs of the large mansion. They were greeted immediately and warmly, much to Tony's surprise. Before they were even in the foyer, Loki's coat had been taken and Tony was already holding the first round of their drinks. After a final brief welcome, a greying gentleman opened the door for them.

"The Master warmly welcomes Tony Stark of Stark Industries, and partner Loki Laufeyson to his humble abode. Please enjoy the refreshments," he said with a refined tone, followed by a dignified bow. Tony nodded his head in turn, placing his hand on the small of Loki's back and walking them into the room.

The ballroom was pretty sweet, honestly; Tony immediately began plotting a course to upgrade his own. You know, to stay up to date. Loki caught his calculating gaze and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"If _I_ am not allowed plotting, neither are _you_," he breathed against Tony's ear.

"But that staircase is so _cool_," he whined, bottom lip poking out slightly. Loki chuckled and flicked his partner's ear. Tony winced and pulled away, palm flat against the afflicted area. "Don't be a dick."

"Oh, I could _elaborate_ if you would prefer," Loki muttered, tone turning dark. Tony just jutted his bottom lip further and dodged another ear flick.

Thus began their round of hide and flick. Tony should have known better, dragging the God of Mischief to a party full of the Stuffy and beg him to _not_ be devious to any of them. Of course that would leave only his poor ears as a target.

As Tony wandered among the crowd, speaking to nearly every single aristocrat who would listen, he could see Loki just in the distance doing the same as he. Every few moments or so, though, he would catch a flick of his wrist or a quick nod of his head and only had a few seconds to react. He narrowly dodged two glasses of wine on the front of his stark white Armani suit, avoided slipping on a random puddle of dissolving snow, barely missed getting an entire tray of steak tar tar dropped on his head, and somehow his Aviators cracked while he was still _wearing_ them. Each time, he would seek Loki out in the crowd. The god would catch his gaze and smirk around his champagne flute. If he wasn't so annoyed he would find it sexy as hell.

But even Tony Stark had a limit; his happened to be getting hit in the balls one too many times by the swinging kitchen door as he was dodging a seemingly random 'falling' glass of red wine. As he sat with his back to the kickass staircase, trying to discreetly cup his aching balls, a familiar set of shoes stepped into his vision.

"Dammit, Loki, I'll _fuck you up_ for this," he grumbled.

"Oh? I'd rather _not_ get roped into your little domestic, Mr. Stark."

Tony snapped his eyes open fully and was on his feet in seconds. "_Shit_," he said, holding his hand out. The man before him smiled, but took the hand.

"Is that what you're calling yourself these days?" For a guy Tony remembered lacking a huge funny bone, he was doing pretty well.

"Ha, _no_," Tony grinned, fighting a wince. "I'm just - "

"In pain. I totally understand," the man answered, still smiling. Tony grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, we'll go with _that_." He pulled his hand back and wiped off some dust from his pants, still cursing Loki in his head. Oh, that god would _pay_.

"So, do I finally get to meet the man who tamed the great playboy, Tony Stark?" He asked, bright blue eyes shining. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that? I don't think he's got all the _pranks_ out of his system just yet," Tony drawled. The other man laughed, clapping his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Positive. You know I have a trickster of my own; I have _some_ experience," the man said with a wink. Tony shrugged, fighting a smile. No amount of experience could _ever_ prepare someone for Loki. He knew _that_ better than _anyone_.

Still, he allowed himself to be led through the thick throng of people and back into view. He was now stopped by nearly every person he made eye contact with. Tony wasn't sure if it was because of who he was walking with or if it was because of Loki. Either way, when they finally found him, the god certainly was a sight.

Loki was sitting in an armchair, surrounded by what was easily some of the most beautiful women Tony had ever seen. Loki was speaking politely to them, which couldn't help but churn Tony's stomach. They had been dating for nearly three years now, and exclusive for only two, but Tony still feared waking up to find the god gone, moved on. Seeing him, as gorgeous as he was, surrounded by possible candidates, halted the billionaire's steps.

His companion noticed the hesitation and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Pay close attention, Tony," he muttered. Tony blinked.

Even though Loki sat among people who were easily better than Tony in more than one way, the god looked amazingly _bored_. He was speaking politely, but that was all. There was no light to his slight smirk, no interest in his posture. Tony began to smile.

"And _that's_ why you have my support," he finished. Loki must have heard him, because he turned his gaze in Tony's direction. A small shine came to his eye as his lips quirked. In a second he was excusing himself and heading towards Tony - like he was the only one in the room. _Hell yeah_.

"Giving up so soon, _dear_?" Loki teased, eyes softening at the edge. Tony just grinned.

"Nah, I just wanted you to meet someone!" Tony said. He clapped a hand on the man's shoulder beside him. Loki looked over, shifting his weight. Oh, this was going to be _good_.

The man was only an inch taller than Tony but still slightly shorter than Loki, with wide shoulders that could make even Thor jealous. His blue eyes were bright and kind, his dark black hair styled similarly to Tony when he was going for a business meeting after Pepper dressed him. His smile was wide, showing incredibly white teeth, and setting his sharp jaw well. He couldn't have been more than just a few years younger than Tony, but a heavy burden had aged him slightly; Loki noticed a few streaks of grey and wrinkles around his eyes. _Interesting_.

"Loki Laufeyson," Loki said, holding his hand out. The man seemed to smile wider as he accepted the gesture.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson," he answered, pumping his arm slightly. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Loki's eyes widened, his cheeks immediately turning pink, as his jaw grew slack. Bruce flashed a look at Tony, spurring the genius into action. "Hey, babe? You okay?"

"Y-you, _you're_..." Loki mumbled. He looked at their still connected hands and snatched his back as if burned. "_You're_..."

"What?" Tony urged. Bruce calmly put his hands in his pockets and waited. "_What_ is he?"

Loki, at a total lose for words, began to hum: "_Na na na na na na na..._"

"Jesus Christ, Loki! _Shut up_!" Tony snapped. They now had the attention of a few nearby party goers. Bruce, trying to hide his grin behind his hand and failing miserably, jerked his head towards the stairs and waved for Tony to follow. Tony grabbed the now silent Loki and followed.

Once they were within the safety of Bruce's study, the playboy couldn't help his loud laughter.

"Dude, _seriously_?!" Tony snapped, which only fueled Wayne's humor.

"I'm sorry, Tony. This really is _hilarious_."

"You were almost _ousted_ out there, and I would have felt _guilty has hell_! Not okay!" Tony made a little 'x' with his fingers. "This could have been _bad_."

"What? Your boyfriend having a _crush_ on me?" Bruce teased. Tony's jaw dropped. He whipped his head to look at Loki, who had taken a seat in a large leather armchair and was hiding his face in his hands. _Not helping_.

"Loki, what the _hell_?!" Tony said, tone exasperated.

"_What_?" The god snapped back. Bruce still managed to hide his snickers behind his hand as Tony stomped over.

"Dude, you almost told Bruce's secret to, like, _all of Gotham_!" Tony paused, holding a hand out. "Wait, how did you - "

"Know?" Loki finished, peeking between his fingers. "I figured it out."

"When?"

"Here."

"What - _how_!? I thought you were too busy bugging the shit outta me to be constructive," Tony huffed. Loki shrugged.

"I can multitask."

Tony really couldn't ignore Bruce's blatant laughter behind him. "Really, guy?"

"Hey, sorry. It isn't too often I meet a true..." He paused, resting his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. "_Admirer_."

Tony whirled on the playboy. "Uh, _come again?_"

"Admirer," Bruce supplied again. "Obviously, he's _enamored_ with me." He nodded towards Loki, as if daring Tony to confirm his suspicion. Tony didn't want to, but he did.

Loki still sat with his face covered, but Tony could see the blush on his pale neck. _Well_; Tony never thought he would ever feel jealous of his long-distance pal.

"Well, Brucey! Thanks _so much_ for having us over and all the positive press and blah blah," Tony said, waving his hand. His tone was strained at best, his smile even faker. This fucking _sucked_. "But we'll be leaving now."

"_No_."

Tony's and Bruce's eyebrows rose accordingly, turning to the previously silent god in the chair.

"Uh, _yeah_?"

"_No_."

"Uh, _no?_"

"Correct."

"What the hell?!" Tony snapped. He turned back to Bruce. "Did your burlap-masked looney spray him or something?"

"...do you mean _Scarecrow_?" He asked, eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Whatever!" Tony snapped. He wiped his palms on his suit, hands suddenly too sweaty. He walked back to Loki and knelt before him, hands on his knees. "Let's go _home_, babe."

Loki began to chuckle, which only freaked Tony out more. He looked from his boyfriend to Bruce, who still leaned against his desk with his hands in his pockets - and being absolutely _no_ help. "Loki?" He asked, voice small.

A moment passed, where all that was heard was Loki's soft chuckles and Tony's lack of breathing. After a few more dreadful seconds, Loki suddenly snapped his head up, surprising the shit out of Tony.

"Alright, I'm good," Loki said, smiling warmly at Tony. Tony blinked.

"Uh, _what_?" He whispered. Loki flicked his gaze towards Bruce and smirked.

"Should I tell him or would you prefer?"

"Nah, go ahead," Bruce grinned and waved.

"I'm starting to get pissed here, guys," Tony said quietly. Loki patted his hands gently.

"I found Mr. Wayne not too long after you took off," Loki began, rubbing circles on the back of Tony's hands. "He is quite the character, and exactly the type I would expect to be interested in a _wager_."

"Guilty," Bruce shrugged. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I wagered that you wouldn't allow me to continue the song; he did not, and is obviously the loser," Loki said smugly.

"_Awesome, cool, love it_ - still not following," Tony frowned.

"For a man you said had little to no humor, he wagered something very _interesting_," Loki continued. When Tony only stared, he winked. "I have won us a ride in the famed _Batmobile_."

Tony's jaw dropped. "No. _Way_."

"Yes; now, shall we?" Loki stood, bodily pulling Tony up with him. Bruce nodded and walked over to his piano. After a few keys, a wall of his bookcase slid back.

"Have fun, boys," he grumbled, pretending to be a poor sport. Tony's eyes lit even brighter.

"_Oh hell yes_! You said I never could, so I'm going to fucking _enjoy_ this!" He took off down the stairs like a kid in a candy store, leaving Loki and Bruce behind.

"All is forgiven, it seems," Loki muttered, shaking his head.

"That was good one," Bruce said, holding his hand out. Loki eyed it, but accepted the offer.

"Well, consider this only the _beginning_," Loki said with a smirk, following after Tony. Bruce watched until both of their shadows had disappeared before sealing the path back with a reversal of the piano tones. He sat in the chair Loki had been in, resting his hands in his lap.

"Is this wise?" Bruce flicked his eyes behind him, gaze sharp.

"Perhaps not," he said. A gentle hand fell to his shoulder; he reached back and grabbed it just as softly. "But a _deal_ is a _deal_."

"_Heh_, I could have told ya how making a deal with the _God of Trickery _would go."

"I wanted to see if this was real," Bruce murmured. He looked over his shoulder at the blond man standing over him. He was dressed in a silken suit, with only a purple and green tie hinting to his identity - well, and the _large grinning scars_ stretching his smile. "I understand his struggles, which is why I fully support them publicly. People can change, even super villains."

"Bah, you and your fucking _sentiment_," the man grinned, green eyes gleaming. Bruce reached up and snatched that gaudy tie down, pulling the owner with it. After stealing a quick kiss, he released his hold.

"Even _you_ have to agree to the parallels," he muttered. The other didn't pull away, his answering lips grazing Bruce's softly. "Our situations are nearly identical."

"Oh it's more apparent than your _hard on_," he said, bright laughter bubbling in his chest. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"You're certainly charming tonight, _Jack_."

"Oh I'm charming _all_ the time, _Batsy_!" The Joker grinned, butting his head lightly to Bruce. "_But_, would you care to hear a _thought_?"

"_Always_," Bruce answered truthfully, looking back at the bookcase. Joker drummed his fingers on the edge of the leather chair, humming lowly.

"They're _so_ going to fuck like rabbits in that car."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, that happened. ;) The prompt was Batman, in case anyone missed that. So shoot on over to Shi-Toyu to read her version of the prompt! Also, my Bruce and Joker were based on Bale and Ledger. **_

_**To those who may not know (since this is a universe crossover), in one origin story for the Joker called 'The Killing Joke', he is called Jack at one point by one of the gangsters he used to work for. I chose to stick with it, being as how Joker never really has a name, but that is the most common personification of the madman before his fall.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me about it in the box below! ;)**_


	4. Poor Steve

_**HUD: The fourth prompt! Don't forget to check out Shi-Toyu's version as well. :3**_

_**Prompt #4: Steve is Forgotten**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So what are we <em>doing<em>?" Tony asked, clapping his hands together. He looked out across the table, eyes resting on each one of his teammates. Natasha and Clint simply stared back while Thor was oddly fixated with something on the ceiling; at least Bruce had the decency to appear thoughtful.

"I do believe _you_ compiled _us_." Tony rolled his eyes; having a snarky boyfriend that could vocally spar back with him had its perks, but this was serious business, dammit.

"The word is '_Assembled_', sweetie," Tony shot back. "Also, it's in the next drawer."

Loki paused, glaring at his mortal. He had been hunting in the kitchen for something for Tony, having already grown bored with the conversation - or lack there of, really. He merely blinked, slowly shutting the cupboard he had been looking in, and never looked away from Tony. A weaker man would have apologized for the correction; Tony wasn't a weak man. He just smirked, all teeth and cheek and charm - stupid wasn't a synonym for weak, was it?

"_Moving on_," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. Loki slowly turned away to open the drawer Tony had instructed, and Tony turned his shit eating grin to her. "This is _important_."

"My point _exactly_!" Tony answered, slapping his palm onto the table. "But what do we _do_?"

"I was informed you to be a _clever_ lot," Loki drawled, dropping the pack of cookies unceremoniously before Tony and sitting beside him. "Present company aside, _of course_."

Tony mock laughed while Clint and Thor broke into loud chortles. Loki smirked.

"Obviously there will be a party," Bruce cut in, shooting a glare at the god. Only Bruce seemed brazen enough to challenge Loki. Tony gave him serious props - even Natasha wouldn't overstep, and she and Loki had become somewhat friends. It was because Bruce was important to Tony; or maybe he just didn't want to get squished into the floor again, but whatever.

"Okay, so that will be all of us here," Tony said around a mouthful of cookies. He heard Loki snort but ignored it. "And Fury, Coulson, Pepper, maybe Maria; maybe even that Sam dude he's been hanging out with lately. But that's only, what, like _eleven_ people?"

"I may bring Lady Jane," Thor said, head still tilted up.

"Good to hear you are still with us," Loki drawled. Thor looked over, suddenly confused.

"So twelve now," Tony said. "This is fucking _hard_."

"It's a shame we can't brainwash Bucky to be his pal again - then we can just leave everything to him," Clint grumbled. Natasha punched his arm, which he rubbed quickly. "Ow, _what_?"

"_Not cool_," she hissed. He rolled his eyes and moved into the kitchen.

"Whatever, it was a _joke_. How old is he going to be, anyway?" Clint called, pulling out a bag of popcorn and tossing it into the microwave.

"The file says ninety-nine," Tony answered. He grabbed Loki's mug from his hands and took a quick swig. Loki always had the perfect temperature for hot tea. Loki huffed and stood, moving to get another cup for himself.

Bruce may attempt to cut the god off mid-speech, but only Tony could get away with stealing his tea. During his stay, Loki had discovered tea to be his favourite Midgardian beverage and prized his cups above most else. Only Tony knew it was because it reminded Loki of something Frigga would make him as a child. Just another way for Loki to show his love and make Tony all tingly.

"That makes me feel old as _hell_," Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "That serum did wonders for him."

"I do not understand," Thor said, looking at Bruce. Tony rolled his eyes and grinned behind his hand - trying to explain science to Thor was like trying to teach Clint manners, and that was _never_ going to happen.

"When Steve was younger, he was given a special medicine to halt his aging, give him super strength, ridiculously boost his metabolism; among other benefits, of course," Bruce answered. "He's older in year than all of us, but his body doesn't show it."

"He is as we, brother?" Thor asked, looking for Loki. The younger god was pouring water into a new mug and tracing small circles along the rim, heating the water slowly with magic.

"No, he is still mortal," Loki answered. Several kitchen utensils began pouring honey and cream into the brew with a flick of his wrist as he turned towards them. He folded his arms across his chest while the kitchen milled around behind him. "It is as if magic were healing his body of age each day, as the Apples do, but it will not last forever."

Thor nodded, seeming to now understand. Tony blinked, looking over at his sexy sorcerer boyfriend who had now turned back to his fresh mug. Loki was still amazing to him; each day he discovered something new and exciting, and he loved feeling like he lived in a Harry Potter novel.

"So he's a grumpy old man who outlived all of his friends," Clint said. He drew Loki's attention, and that's when they both noticed they were standing far too close in the large kitchen. Loki didn't move, but Clint snatched out his popcorn and moved back to the table. "What do we do about it?" He finished, offering Natasha a handful.

"Invite his current friends and hope for the best," she answered, scooping her own kernels.

"Allow Thor to plan - although a cleaning crew may be wise as well," Loki said, settling back to his seat. The kitchen cleaned itself with a wave of his hand as he took his first sip. Tony knew it was perfect from the slow breath the god released, and he was already plotting when he would be stealing it (his cup was now empty, so he needed a new one).

Thor began to protest: "_Brother_! That was only - "

"Yes, only _every time_ food and drink were consumed while you were involved," Loki injected.

"Guys, rope it in," Natasha sighed. "He can only pass Sam so many times before he pities the guy. So we have a plan, people - now place."

"Easy; _here_. Next," Tony answered, throwing his arm around the top of Loki's chair. "I'll also arrange a caterer, so there's food. Open bar, obviously. You know what, let's just invite S.H.I.E.L.D. as a whole. Why the hell not?"

"Yes, Tony - let's put _literally_ every important person to National Security in one location at the same time and throw in _booze_," Clint scoffed. "Nothing bad would _ever_ happen."

"Hey, Happy's got this. Besides, just because _you_ can't handle your liquor doesn't mean the rest of us can't," he shot back.

"Well, it _would_ fill out the space," Bruce nodded.

"And everyone _loves_ Steve," Natasha agreed. Clint just shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"_Whatever_," he grumbled, shoving more popcorn into his mouth.

"Cool, so his birthday is planned!" Tony grinned. "Well, since we totally skimmed it I really want to know now. So, Captain is the oldest out of us - who's the youngest?"

Thor began to laugh. "Brother, do you recall when we were concerned for age? Even Father cares not!"

"The benefits of being gods, Thor," Loki smirked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Okay, _fine_ - Thor is the oldest, followed by _your_ prissy ass," he said, pointing at them both. Loki rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

"Would you care for the number?" He offered, which caught everyone's attention.

"Spill, pretty boy," Clint said. Tony shot him a glare for Loki, but the god merely smirked.

"Good to hear you have learned some _manners_, Barton," he drawled. "Thor?"

"I, as the Allfather's first born, am now nearing my twelve thousandth year," Thor answered proudly. Bruce and Clint's jaws both dropped as Natasha and Tony exchanged complete looks of disbelief.

"You said Thor was older, right?" Tony asked Loki, who nodded.

"He is scarcely two hundred years older," Loki answered. "But in this instance, age does not grant _wisdom_."

"Nor wit, brother," Thor chuckled.

"_Oookay_, so Thor wins," Clint said, tossing popcorn up over the god's head. Thor grinned, flicking off a few kernels.

"Damn, _wow_," Tony said with a whistle. Bruce took off his glasses and began to clean them, shaking his head with a chuckle. "So Point Break, Loki, then Capsicle - "

"Me next," Bruce sighed, putting his glasses back on. "I'm turning forty-five this year."

"What? You don't look a day over twenty, Brucey!" Tony grinned, but the doctor waved him off.

"Flattery, Tony," he chuckled. "Then it's you, right, Clint?"

All eyes turned to the archer, making the man fidget. "What does it matter?" He said, dodging the question.

"Because I said so, so answer," Tony said, leaning forward.

"I'm middle aged."

"With a _number_."

"Fuck you, Stark," Clint said, flipping Tony the bird.

"Ask Loki first, but you can still answer the question," Tony shot back cheekily.

"He turned forty this year," Natasha chimed in. Clint spun on her, eyes wide.

"What the _hell_, Tasha?!" He hissed. She shrugged.

"You were drawing it out too much."

"Fine, then _you_ answer!" He shot back. She glared at him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"_Stark_ hasn't answered," she snapped. Tony shrugged.

"Please, everyone knows I'm thirty-eight. I'm an open book," the genius grinned. "So what's the digits, Tasha?"

The spy frowned, her lips tightening. "You all _do_ know asking a lady her age is rude, _correct_?"

"I'll keep it in mind for when I meet one," Tony answered. Natasha glared daggers before spinning from her seat to stand. No one made a move to stop her as she headed for the elevator.

"Hey guys!" Oh, poor Steve with his awful timing. The soldier stepped around the corner just as Natasha stormed off, leaving the man confused. "Woah, what did I miss?"

"Just the new episode of '_The Walking Dead_'," Tony chimed, standing up. Clint laughed from where he had been trying to toss popcorn into Thor's mouth. Steve frowned but shrugged, heading for the fridge.

"Well. I have some work to do so I'll catch you guys later," Tony said. An errand kernel went over Thor's head and bounced off of Loki's nose. The god paused with what he was about to say and turned towards the other two, which gave Tony just enough time to scoop up his new cup of tea and duck for the elevator. He would have to thank Clint later - the archer had caught Tony eyeing his boyfriend's mug the entire conversation. Hawkeye doesn't just _miss_, after all.

Tony knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Natasha had no reason to be ashamed of her age because she looked the best out of all of them and would kill them were they to say anything other than supportive anyway. Still, he just wanted to _know_.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had an odd encryption over all of Natasha's files. Tony had been a little surprised, but it wasn't a deterrent. JARVIS was enjoying the challenge as well, and it brought him back to the good days when he would just hack into Fury's computers for the hell of it. Speaking of which, he did still have the Halloween themed program he needed to try out while he was there.

Tony was so immersed he completely missed Loki dropping in for a visit. Loki knew how he got when he was distracted, and it was only during those few times would Loki be able to set aside his own annoyance at being ignored to do something uncharacteristic. Every time it happened, though, Tony always savored it. This time, it was in the form of a fresh mug of Loki's tea steaming next to a plate of heated chocolate chip cookies. Tony would have missed it completely had he not felt a cool kiss pressed to his temple. Damn he loved that man.

Half a plate down and seven hours later, all of Natasha's files were laid out before him. Tony blinked - he had no interest in invading his friend's privacy, so he stuck with only reading the scan of the Russian birth certificate.

"Loki, _LOKI_!" He shouted, launching from his chair and heading for the elevator. The god met him there in a blink.

"Silence, Stark. Use your _words_," he snapped. Tony knew from his mood and the general disgruntled appearance that Loki had been sleeping, and he immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I woke you, baby," Tony whispered, running a hand through Loki's sleep tossed hair and scratching his scalp. Loki hummed, eyes sliding closed, as he leaned into the touch. "This is just _awesome_."

"What?" Loki mumbled. Tony moved both hands to cup Loki's cheeks and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"You'll see," he answered, tone still light. He pulled Loki into the elevator. JARVIS took them to the communal floor; the closer they came to the floor, the more the smell of bacon reminded Tony that he was really fucking hungry. Bacon also meant breakfast, which told Tony he had worked all through the night - _again_.

"You _will_ be making this up to me, Anthony," Loki mumbled beside him, now slightly more awake. He had smoothed down his hair and stood straighter beside him. "I was forced to sleep alone."

"I was going to thank you for the tea and cookies anyway," Tony answered with a wink. He caught a slight shift in Loki's posture and knew he got a blush from the god.

"Silence," Loki answered as the door opened. They walked forward, Tony suddenly bursting with energy again, and took the corner to the kitchen. Bruce was flipping bacon on the built in flat top with every one else seated at the table.

"Woah, how are you two up before noon?" Clint asked, sipping his coffee.

"Didn't sleep," Tony chirped, moving to grab a mug of coffee. Loki sank into a seat and sighed.

"And by default, nor did I," he said around a yawn. Clint snickered.

"Coffee, babe?" Tony asked.

"Certainly," Loki answered, resting his chin on his palm. When Tony was sitting beside Loki after grabbing coffee, he finally caught Natasha's gaze. She had pointedly been ignoring him, scribbling on Steve's abandoned crossword (he was so _old_ sometimes) from her seat beside the soldier. She just rolled her eyes when Tony grinned.

"So, thirty-nine, huh?" He asked as Bruce set out the bacon plate. The doctor paused for a moment before chuckling.

"Still on this, are we?" He grinned.

"You know how it gets," Clint answered with a chuckle.

"How did you find out?" Natasha demanded. Steve looked from Bruce to Clint to Loki, wanting any kind of help but, of course, receiving none.

"_This_ is what I was woken for?" Loki drawled.

"I have my ways," Tony said evasively, sipping from his mug.

"He hacked," Loki deadpanned. Tony huffed with mock hurt beside him.

"Loki! Don't tell _all_ my secrets," he whispered behind his hand.

"I can still hear you, _ass_!" Natasha snapped.

"I wasn't _trying_ to be quiet!"

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked, lowering his voice to Clint.

"Getting Jane," he answered as Bruce slid over a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Ah, that is today, then," Loki answered. Bruce nodded as he sat down.

"And you know how much fun it will be if _this_ keeps going," Bruce grinned.

"What's happening right now?" Steve asked; Natasha and Tony's shouting had increased, and the soldier was really lost. He had no idea what was happening but desperately wanted the arguing to stop.

"Nat wouldn't tell Tony her age so he hacked her files," Clint said, scooping some eggs and bacon onto a plate. He put it in front of Natasha, who continued to snap at Tony.

"You should have just _told_ us! What does it _matter_, anyway?" Tony said, laughter finally getting the better of him. "You still look awesome!"

"He's right, Nat," Clint echoed, and Bruce nodded as well.

"It's just a number," the doctor answered. "I mean, look at Loki. He's older that the _country_ and he doesn't look a day over twenty-five."

"Oh my god, he's _right_," Tony gasped, looking over at his boyfriend. Loki raised a thin eyebrow.

"We covered this yesterday," he muttered, finishing the plate he had for Tony before getting one himself.

"But I'm the youngest now. That wasn't _known_ yesterday," Tony said, beginning to grin. "I'm the _baby_..."

"Tony, _no,_" Bruce warned, seeing the path Tony's mind was taking.

"Loki, that _so_ makes you a cradle robber!" The genius exclaimed, laughing loudly. The table grew silent except for Tony's laughter. Natasha and Bruce exchanged glances while Steve face palmed - _of all days_...

"If he's a _cradle_ robber, then that makes _you_ a _grave_ robber!" Clint announced, effectively cutting off Tony's laugh.

"Uh, _what_?" Tony snapped, glaring at Clint. The archer continued to laugh, now holding his gut from the strain.

"Explain." All eyes cut to Loki, who had been rather silent during the entire exchange. Clint's laughs slowed and halted to a small cough. He kept his head down, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, Tony - _explain_," Natasha said, a smug smile on her face. Loki looked over at his boyfriend with an expectant expression. Tony chewed thoughtfully on a piece of crisp bacon.

"_Anthony_."

"What's up, babe?" Tony asked around his bacon.

"I am unamused," Loki said, tone low. His bright eyes were narrowed and searching, and Tony suddenly wasn't too keen on his joke.

"A cradle robber is someone who sleeps with those who are far too young for them, and a grave robber is one who steals bodies from graves. See the correlation?" Shit, oh _shit_. Tony gulped, his throat working to keep his bacon down. He glared daggers at Natasha from across the table while Loki was staring a hole in the side of his face.

Natasha stood up, smug smile still in place, as she dropped her plate in the sink. "Great breakfast, Bruce. I'll see you boys later." Her smile turned to a hearty smirk as she turned away from the kitchen. Tony continued to glare at her as Clint slowly sank under the table.

"Just so you know, _Nat_, it's pretty hard to _breathe_ under this _fucking bus_!" He called.

"Oh, those _young_ lungs of yours will do just _fine_," she shot back, heading towards the elevator. Natasha paused with a hand on the wall. "And Steve?"

The soldier looked over at her quickly, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday," she said softly and smiled. Then she was gone, and Steve was left alone with Clint under the table, Tony breaking out into a cold sweat with a destructive Norse god working out a murder spell, and Bruce - which, for him, this was an everyday ordeal.

"Of all days..." Steve mumbled. Clint grazed his foot as he crawled away.

"Story of our lives," Bruce sighed, watching Clint grab a few strips of bacon from under the table.

"Loki, would it be too much to ask you to _not_ kill Tony today?" Steve asked, setting his fork down. Tony's throat worked as Loki turned his icy glare to Steve.

"Under what pretenses?" He asked darkly.

"Because he's just an idiot and you know that," Steve answered.

"He's right; I'm so fucking stupid and it was a dumb joke," Tony added. Loki looked back at him for a moment before rising from the table.

"I believe you were to compensate for waking me earlier," Loki drawled. He waved his hand and both of their plates were in the sink. "Consider your sentence much more _severe_." Tony was on his feet in a second flat and scrambling after Loki towards the elevator. Bruce shook his head.

"That can't be _healthy_," he muttered. Steve nodded, spearing his now cold eggs.

"Well, I guess I'll head for my running," Steve sighed as he stood up.

"Don't forget - we're all taking you to dinner tonight, so be back around seven," Bruce said. Steve nodded and dropped his plate into the sink before leaving the kitchen.

Hours later, after Clint had calmed down Natasha and Tony had happily served his 'sentence', they came back together on the communal floor. Steve had long since left, and because of the argument over breakfast they didn't expect him until later in the evening. Tony called Pepper to arrange the caterer and book the DJ.

"A DJ, _seriously_?" Natasha scoffed.

"Yes, _seriously_," Tony snapped. "And I'm not having them turn the volume down for you, _crone_."

Loki decided he would sit that fight out, instead watching from the kitchen as Natasha came across the top of the couch and tackled Tony to his knees. He could really only protect Tony for so long when his mouth was involved. Clint shook his head from where he had been standing next to Loki.

"Those two, right?" Clint teased, jerking a thumb in their direction. Loki turned to look over at Clint slowly.

"Do not _speak_ to me," he answered. "I have not forgotten your jest from earlier."

Clint took a step away as quickly as he could. Loki settled back against the counter, smirking slightly.

"Guys, _seriously_!" Bruce called, stopping in the kitchen. "It's Steve's _birthday_ and you two are acting like _idiots_." He started to walk towards the scuffle, pausing to look at Loki. The god nodded and followed him in, walking around behind where Natasha had pinned Tony on his back and was happily punching his jaw. Tony still wouldn't stop grinning, and when Loki latched an arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her back, he started laughing again. The spy struggled for a moment and managed to elbow Loki in his side. His grip only tightened, which finally calmed her down.

"Enough, m'lady," Loki muttered, and Natasha grew very still. Bruce had Tony sitting up and checked his pulse. "The idiot's state?" He called.

"_Hey_!" Tony protested, grin falling.

"He's fine. A few bruised ribs and a split lip, but that's it," Bruce called. Loki nodded and released Natasha to Clint before moving towards Tony.

"You really should play the fool far better," Loki muttered, taking the spot across from Bruce.

"But I get to have you save me," Tony grinned cheekily. Loki and Bruce shared a glance.

"On second thought, there _could_ have been some head trauma..." The doctor muttered. Loki rolled his eyes and smirked at Tony's squeaks of indignation. He ran his fingers lightly over Tony's ribs, pushing healing magic to each point he felt a variance. Finally he healed the split lip and pulled Tony to his feet. Bruce stood in the centre of the room, rubbing his eyes.

"This has gone on long enough. You two apologize, _now_," he said, tone exasperated.

"Yeah, we wasted so much time when we could have already been downstairs helping with the party!" Clint huffed, nudging Natasha's shoulder. "You two are better than this. Now hurry up."

Natasha glared daggers at Clint and frowned. Neither made a move or acted like they had even heard. Loki sighed and crossed his arms.

"As difficult as this may be," he began. Natasha kept her eyes glued to the carpet, but Tony shuffled. He always listened when Loki spoke. "Would you care for me to show you _my_ discipline, or would you rather ask Thor later?"

"Sorry I called you a crone," Tony blurted. Bruce grinned at Loki, who now wore a very smug smirk. "You look way better than me in a bikini any day, and it was a stupid joke."

"Wonderful, Anthony," Loki muttered, dropping a hand to his boyfriend's shoulder.

"_Fine_!" Natasha snapped. "I apologize for over reacting and elbowing Loki." She folded her arms over her chest. "But I _don't_ apologize for shoving your face into the carpet; it was a stupid joke."

"Totally," Tony agreed.

"Fair enough," Loki said, nodding his thanks to her.

"Okay, good. Now everyone get ready and head down. We need to help set up the party," Bruce said, checking his watch. They all split off, heading towards their floors. Loki teleported Tony away, depositing them in their shared room.

"You are a _fool_," Loki muttered, cupping Tony's face. "Of all these mortals who could kill you, you pick the most trained to _anger_."

"Hey, you know me, babe," Tony grinned, bumping his nose against Loki's. The god rolled his eyes and flicked Tony's ear.

"Dress," he commanded. "I shall be in the shower."

"Can I join?" Tony called, already pulling his shirt over his head.

"You most certainly may _not_," Loki chuckled. Tony frowned and leaned in the door frame. Loki had already stripped down to his lounge pants and was turning on the water.

"Uh, _why_?" Tony whined. Loki threw a coy smirk over his shoulder that went straight to Tony's groin.

"I took an elbow for you," Loki answered, running his thumbs along the waistband of the pants absently. "This is time for healing."

"You're fucking _indestructible_!" Tony grinned, eyes following those thumbs. He knew from experience that Loki did not wear underwear, and this was becoming far too drawn out. Seeing Loki haul Natasha away like it was nothing had gotten the genius rather turned on, and those damn hands weren't helping.

"I suppose you are correct," Loki sighed, hands resting on the jut of his hip bones. "Come along, then."

Tony grinned and surged forward, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and crushing their lips together. Loki chuckled into the assault and waved his hand; the door closed quietly behind them.

Tony and Loki were the last to come to the party, of course. They found Bruce speaking to Pepper, both already dressed in the theme she had decided.

"So nice of you two to join," Pepper began, checking her watch. "_Two hours late._"

"You know I'm _never_ on time," Tony grinned cheekily, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist. "So where are we?"

"Nearly ready," she said. "It's easier now that you're here and already dressed correctly."

"Hey I don't fuck up parties!" Tony answered defensively. Bruce chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"That's true," the doctor grinned. Tony flashed a million-watt smile back with a thumbs up.

"You two look good in the full forties swing," he said. Pepper was dressed in a traditional blue skirt suit that stopped just above her knees, but she added her own flares with white gloves to match the white flower in her hair and black heels that were a little too high for the time period. Bruce wore a white dress shirt and tie under a navy sweater and tucked into high waisted pants.

"Actually, Brucey looks right at home," Tony grinned. The doctor flushed for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Well, I should have known you two would go with zoot suits," Bruce answered. Tony beamed, looking at Loki. He had dressed the god in a tight black waist coat and large white dress shirt folded back at the cuffs. The pants were baggy, but the entire ensemble was brought together with a fedora cocked devilishly to the side. Tony, on the other hand, looked like a damn gangster. He wore the suit, fedora, and even the large overcoat. He smirked back at Bruce.

"You know me," he said and winked. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Damn, you guys look _awesome_," Clint said, coming up with Natasha. Clint was dressed similar to a factory worker, complete with the soft hat and suspenders, but far cleaner. Natasha wore a floor length yellow dress with all black accents - black gloves, heels, necklace, and beautiful cocktail hat adorned with feathers and a lace screen.

"You two don't look too shabby yourselves!" Tony whistled. He dropped his arm from Loki and offered his hand to Natasha. She eyed him for a moment before pulling her arm from Clint's and accepting. Tony gave a small bow and kissed the top of Natasha's hand, turning on his full charm.

"Again, I'm sorry for earlier," he said, squeezing her hand. The spy narrowed her eyes before smiling slightly.

"Me too," she answered and squeezed back. "Try to stay out of my business, Stark."

"Duly noted but no promises," Tony grinned. Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back, taking her spot back beside Clint. Tony chuckled and replaced his arm around Loki.

"So everything is nearly set up," Pepper said, checking her watch. "Fury and Coulson will be here in five minutes with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Sam, Thor, and Jane. Tony, Happy is on standby as well. I believe we have everything covered, and all before _eight_!"

The group shared a look. "Wait, did you say it's _eight_?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "My watch says eight." Pepper held her watch out for him to see. He was suddenly scrambling to check his own.

"Mine says it's almost seven!" Bruce announced. Tony looked at his watch as well.

"So does mine," he answered. "I left my cell upstairs. JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir?" The AI called. The only people left in the room outside of the Avengers and Pepper were the caterers; several of them paused and looked around, trying to find the source. Any other time, Tony would have openly laughed at them.

"What time is it, pal?" Tony called.

"8:09:43 post meridian eastern standard time, sir," JARVIS answered.

Tony smack his face and shook his head. "How the hell did that _happen_?!"

"How did we lose time like that?" Clint mused.

"Well, someone go _get_ him!" Bruce snapped. The doors behind them opened to Fury, Coulson and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pouring in. Sam Wilson, Steve's newest friend, trotted up with Thor and Jane not too far behind.

"Hey, cool cats! Where's the birthday boy?" He grinned, clapping his hands together. They all turned their horrified expressions towards him, stopping the man in his tracks. "Uh, what did I miss?"

"We forgot _Steve_!" Clint breathed. "We fucking _forgot_ him!"

"I told him we would be there around seven to take him to dinner," Bruce muttered, covering his mouth.

"It's, like, after eight," Sam said.

"We _know_, man! That poor dude has been waiting for an _hour_," Clint wailed. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I shall retrieve him," the god muttered, pulling away from Tony.

"Oh my god, babe. You're a life saver," Tony chuckled, kissing Loki's cheek. The god waved him off and disappeared.

"You guys are his damn _teammates_ and _forgot_ to get him for the party _you_ put together," Sam said, shaking his head. "That's just _sad_."

* * *

><em><strong>AN: There we have it! Now I'm sure those ages are incorrect, but for the sake of the fic just go with it. ;) **_

_**As always, don't forget to read Shi-Toyu's version! And thank you so much for reading. See you soon!**_


	5. Secrets We Keep

A/N: Don't forget to go check out Shi-Toyu's work for this series, too!

Prompt: It's a secret

If there was anything widely known, it was that money can buy you the world. Loki definitely knew it, and he had quite a bit of money.

He wasn't rich because of his family - no, he had no family. He learned just on the cusp of his adolescence that he was adopted. After that knowledge, it all clicked. His 'father' and he had never really gotten along; the man showed blatant favourtism towards his older 'brother', and Loki was always alright with it. After all, he had his mother, who always shielded him from the darkness of the world and urged him to pursue his gifts. When she was killed during a home invasion, well, a lot of Loki went with her.

After Frigga died, Loki moved out. He was accepted early on in university, graduating with top honours and head of his class in chemistry and engineering. There was only one other in the world his genius was compared to, and that was another young man only a few years Loki's senior across the pond in America. Specializing in his field too, oddly enough. Loki never cared for the glam and glitz lifestyle of the already famous teen, instead focusing on acquiring yet another degree.

When he turned twenty, he was the head of the science and engineering department of the very university he had studied at. At twenty-one, he won a Nobel Peace Prize for his work in physics and biochemistry - he solved the clean water crisis in Africa by using a swift combination of both - and suddenly became very bored. That was when he turned his eye to technology.

By age twenty-three he had an entire company built around his work in Africa, factories for sustaining his clean water functionalities and purification. He built programs with rapid and disturbing accuracy, selling intelligence encryptions to companies and governments all over the world. Before he turned twenty-five, Loki Laufey became a household name, as did his company, Durer Technologies. Before long, his evolving techniques crushed nearly all other rising technologies companies, including a few long standing. (He had actually received a thank you card from Stark Industries after several divisions of Hammer Tech crumbled. It sat politely on his fridge.)

Loki retired from the board of his company at twenty-five and decided to stay in London. There was nothing really left for him in France, not after his mother had died. As soon as he had the money, he legally had his name changed from Durer to Laufey, but still named his company after her. He knew she would be proud of him, and all he had ever wanted to do was make her proud. Odin and Thor would call upon him at times, but Loki never humored them. He enjoyed his solitude, and now that he had the company running itself and he acting only as advisor (but still heavily engrossed in the stock ownership), he began to travel.

It was during those trips he discovered exactly how much money could do, how far it could talk. He began to buy property in other bustling countries, building libraries or museums. He was a man of science and technology, but he always respected history. With enough money, he could make others see it, too.

He always tried to keep himself from the tabloids or news, imaging his acts more interesting than his actual person, but he was some sort of celebrity in New York. The moment he touched down from the plane, people were swarming him. Loki usually never traveled with a body guard, feeling there to be no need, but he suddenly wished he had. The airport security managed to keep them all at bay until Loki could hail a cab. What pulled up wasn't a cab in the slightest, but a sleek black limo.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow, staring down at the vehicle. When he made no move, the door opened from the inside.

"Get in, Mr. Laufey." Loki tilted his head, stooping to look in. Inside was a beautiful red haired woman wearing a pinstriped power suit. Her blue eyes were sharp, leading Loki to believe that she wasn't just a pretty face.

"I have a habit of _not_ getting into suspicious vehicles with strange women," Loki drawled. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile lessened the action.

"Would it help if I said I'm with _Stark_ _Industries_?"

Loki pulled the door shut behind him quickly, settling into the limo.

"Well, glad that helped," she said, amusement lightening her tone. "Happy, to the Tower, please."

"Sure thing, Pep," the driver answered, pulling away from the curb. Loki turned, finally getting a clear view of the woman. His eyebrows rose swiftly.

"You are Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries," Loki said. She nodded, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear in modesty.

"You caught me," she quipped.

"What would _you_ have with _me_, Miss Potts? I no longer have as deep of a hand in my company as I did last year," Loki said, leaning back in the seat. He never was one for limos; he was far too tall to actually be able to enjoy them.

"Yes, we are aware," Miss Potts said. "We were actually seeking your opinion on a _professional_ manner."

"Why not call? How would you have known I was here?" Loki asked. She smirked slightly, eyes turning sly.

"We have our _ways_, Mr. Laufey."

"How delightful," Loki muttered. Miss Potts held her smirk for a moment before it fell slightly.

"Mr. Laufey," she began after a moment. Loki turned from where he had been gazing out the window at the streets of New York. "You are twenty-six, correct?"

"Yes," he answered after a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just _curious_," she said, waving her hand. "Did you know you're in the top ten most eligible bachelors here in America?"

Loki snorted a laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Surely you _jest_, Miss Potts."

"I mean every word," Miss Potts answered, grinning. "It's that kind of attitude that makes you so desirable here. You speak like you're from a Shakespearian play."

Loki smiled faintly, hand dropping back to his lap. "Mum was a fan. I would recite them for her by memory. You could say those inflections have lasted through the years."

"I'm sure growing up in Paris and London helped, too."

"It did," Loki answered without thought. He paused, wondering why she knew so much of him. He had taken pains to keep his private life from the rest of the world, even forcing Odin and Thor to sign contracts. Had something leaked?

"Well, here we are," she said as the limo slowed to a stop. After a moment, the door beside her opened. Miss Potts smiled sweetly at the driver - Happy - as she exited. "Thank you, Happy."

"No problem, Pep," he answered as Loki slid out. He nodded his thanks to the man, who smiled brightly in return. Loki caught up to her in a few long strides. Being tall definitely had its perks.

"Should I not retire to my hotel first?" He asked as a doorman held the door for them. "I have been flying, and I would imagine my appearance less than savory."

Miss Potts snorted, stopping to turn to him. "_Seriously_? Have you even _looked_ at yourself?" She guided him to a mirror beside an elevator, producing a keycard. "You look amazing."

Loki blinked, staring into his reflection. His appearance really wasn't as disgruntled as he had expected. His wire rimed glasses weren't askew from the immediate ambush at the airport, which was good. He smoothed out the faint wrinkles in his white dress shirt, pushing his sleeves back up to his elbows. He always traveled in a clean pressed shirt and dark jeans, finding them the most comfortable for his ventures. After running his hands through his shoulder blade length hair and wishing he had a hair tie, the elevator dinged.

"See? _Fabulous_," Miss Potts said, linking her arm with his and pulling him into the elevator. He huffed slightly.

"Not in the slightest," he murmured. She smirked, letting his arm go.

"Tall, dark, _and_ modest? How the hell are you _single_?" She teased. Loki felt a small flush raise under his collar.

"I merely take pride in my appearance, and this is less than satisfactory," he answered immediately. She grinned again, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure it is. Also, call me Pepper," she said, holding her hand out. "I feel like after today, you'll be sticking around for a while."

Loki looked down to her hand and back up before gently taking it. "In return, you may call me Loki. However, the sticking around bit we shall see on."

Pepper smiled again, pumped her arm slightly. "Let's just say I have a _hunch_."

Lord, women and their hunches. Frigga had been nearly _clairvoyant_. "Certainly."

The elevator slowed to a stop as Loki released her hand. The doors slid open to reveal a penthouse, beautifully furnished, with a view that reminded Loki of London. He stepped forward of his own accord, eyes roaming the beautiful landscape, as Pepper moved from the elevator behind him.

"_Amazing_," he murmured, nearly to one of the windows.

"Yeah, gotta love that view." Loki froze. He had forgotten that there may or may not have been someone else in the room, given that this _was_ a flat. Loki snapped his jaw shut and turned slightly.

There were two long, curved couches close to where Loki had wandered to, all facing the window. A man sat on one, legs crossed before him, and one arm tossed around the edge of couch. He wore a deep grey suit and purple dress shirt, the collar open and without tie, matching his artfully styled hair and general carefree air. He was smiling, and it was a smile that Loki recognized from several magazine covers. The covers obviously never did the man justice, Loki thought, as he stood up. Still, that smile wouldn't stop and Loki could feel his stomach trying out for the Olympics.

"It is lovely," Loki finally answered, finding his words. The man just continued to smile, if not wider, as he came to stand before him.

"Thanks! The name's Tony Stark, by the way. I know we know each other by name, just not in person," Tony said, holding his hand out.

"Indeed. Your work on the unlimited clean energy was revolutionary, Mr. Stark," Loki answered, nearly tripping over his words. He took Tony's hand gently. "I am Loki Laufey."

"The pleasure is mine," Tony answered, smile never failing, but eyes flashing possession so quickly Loki was almost certain he imagined it. "Also, call me _Tony_."

Loki looked briefly at Pepper, who was standing off to the side, for confirmation. She gave a quick thumbs up, fighting back a huge smile. "Then I am Loki to you."

Loki had an easy half foot over the other man, but his personality absolutely made up for it. He shook Loki's hand briefly before releasing, turning to Pepper. "Thanks so much for going to get him."

"I got there _just_ in time," Pepper answered, folding her arms over her chest and grinning. "You should have _seen_ the crowd hunting him down!"

"Oh yeah, I can _imagine_," Tony chuckled, turning back to Loki. "You're a celeb here, bud."

"I cannot imagine _why_," Loki answered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and turning to look out the window wall again. Tony and Pepper shared a glance behind him; she waved him over, turning back to the elevator.

"Well, that damn _accent_, for one," Tony grinned, dropping a hand to Loki's shoulder. He couldn't help his jump - this had been the most physical contact he has had in literally years.

"Well, you boys have fun!" Pepper called. Loki turned to see her entering the elevator and almost panicked.

"Wait, you have my _bags_!"

"It's okay, Loki," Tony said. He looked back, expression dejected as the elevator closed. "I'm putting you up for the week. Happy's got your bags safely stored away two floors down."

Loki blinked. "Are you kidnapping me?"

Tony laughed, covering his mouth to stifle it. "No, just offering payment for your services."

"Yes, Miss Potts had mentioned you needed my opinion on a few matters?" Loki said. He wasn't sure how he felt about this situation, but there really wasn't much he could do at the moment. Once he saw the inner workings of the programs running the elevators he could hack an exit. Until then, he was at Tony Stark's mercy.

"Oh sure, we can start there," Tony said, patting his shoulder one more time. "Follow me."

Tony dropped his hand and headed towards the wall to Loki's right. Loki watched, hanging back a moment. Stark didn't _seem_ to hold any malice, and Pepper appeared friendly enough as well. Perhaps sticking around wouldn't really be all that bad, especially now that he had finally met the great Tony Stark.

Tony had stopped before the wall, tapping his index finger against it. A keypad immediately jutted out. The genius dropped his palm to it while tapping a few keys. After a moment, a door slid open from the seamless wall - a secret elevator.

"Well?" Tony said as he turned, eyes shining. Loki nodded and willed his legs to move. A few steps later and he was standing next to Tony in the elevator. They descended only one floor, leading Loki to believe that was why he was two floors down - only mere seconds away from Tony. The doors slid back revealing one of the most impressive labs Loki had ever seen.

There were several work tops, all cluttered with shiny silver metals and tools. Tony gently dropped his hand to the small of Loki's back, pushing the other genius out. Loki took the hint and exited, eyes roaming the entire room.

"She's a beaut, huh?" Tony asked after a moment. All Loki could do was nod. As he moved slowly through the lab, eyes cataloging while fingertips barely inventoried, something to his left shot out. Loki blinked, unsurprised, and took a step back.

A small contraption raced by, slamming into a few boxes against the other wall. The boxes fell quickly, burying the device. Tony cursed behind him, immediately heading over.

"_Dammit_, DUM-E. I know you're _excited_, but you have to learn some manners," the genius huffed. He found what appeared to be an arm and hauled the little thing out. When it's wheels were back on the ground, Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Loki. This is DUM-E," Tony said, smoothing down his suit. Loki continued to smile, walking over to the contraption. It spun its arm happily when Loki approached, arching down as if to bow.

"Is he _bowing_?" Loki asked, placing a soft hand on the machine.

"Yes! He's still a little shaky, but he's learning," Tony said proudly. "JARVIS and I have been coaching him on how to not be, well, a _dummy_ to guests. You should have _seen_ how he reacted to my pal Bruce - sprayed him with a fire extinguisher."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, DUM-E, with or without a fire emergency," Loki smirked, taking a small bow himself. The machine whirred happily, bumping against Loki's sneakers. Tony laughed, and before long Loki's soft chuckles joined as well. If his entire stay would be this calibre, Loki couldn't imagine it being too bad.

"Run along, now," Tony said with that smile, patting the machine. "Daddy's got work to do."

The machine chirped, bumped against Loki's shoes one more time, before turning towards the mess it had made earlier. "That's a good boy," Tony called. He turned back to Loki, shoving one hand slightly into his pocket. "Let's continue."

Loki nodded, following after the man. Tony let him through the tables and monitors, stopping at the back of the room. "Here's our goal."

"Alright, then," Loki answered. He was staring at a wall as Tony typed in yet another key code. After a moment, a door slid back.

"After you," he said, gesturing Loki forward. He nodded and stepped through the door, the lights turning on as he walked in. What appeared before him ran his blood cold.

The Iron Man suit was only a few feet ahead, scuffed and worn from the last battle. It was the very suit that Loki had seen flying through New York, blasting holes into buildings and vaporizing entire bridges and roads. He felt his heart rate spike, but yet he was rooted to the floor. This suit and its owner was the worse villain the world had seen in _years_, even worse than that Doom man had been - _had_, being the key word. Iron Man stormed his castle and murdered him. This suit was a one man army, and still the Avengers could never catch him. Wait.

_Why_ did Tony Stark have the suit?

Loki turned slowly, not certain he wanted to see the expression on Tony's face. Whatever his expression was seriously alarmed the man, because he held his hands up quickly.

"Listen, it isn't what it looks like," Tony began.

"Really? Because this looks _terrible_," Loki hissed. "_Why_ do you have this suit?! Are you this _madman_?"

"What? _No_!" Tony snapped. "_Listen_, okay? Remember that attack on New York a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," Loki answered. He had been in London at the time, watching the coverage live as Iron Man tore through the streets.

"Well, _this_ flew into my roof," Tony said. Loki nodded - that was accurate. "It was damaged, so I had JARVIS help run a virus to shut the suit down. I hauled it in here so I could study it. Apparently, it's unmanned every time it comes out to play. I can't seem to get pass the encryptions, but whoever made this piece of _shit_ stole my tech. I'm willing to bet its something to do with Hammer Tech trying to _piss_ me off."

"So you want _me_ to help you?" Loki asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, expression softening as he lowered his hands. "You're the only other person in the _world_ who would even be able to take a crack at it. I don't ask for help often, and I know it's a little pushy since we just met, but I _need_ you."

Loki blinked, thinking it over. Tony didn't seem to be lying; in fact, it was the opposite. He was hoping Loki would be able to help him, otherwise he would be back at square one. Desperation barely grazed the expression.

"I'll take you to dinner first, if that helps?" Tony quipped, grinning slightly. That made Loki smirk, which helped to lower some of his tension.

"I'll help you, Mr. Stark," Loki answered. Tony's relief was in the form of a blinding million watt smile.

"Hell yes! Thank you _so_ much," Tony said, surging forward. He wrapped Loki up in a surprisingly tight hug, which Loki returned slightly awkward. He wasn't one for physical contact, which seemed to be all Tony Stark was about. He pulled back, arms still around Loki, and quirked an eyebrow. "You aren't one for hugs, are you?"

"...not particularly," Loki whispered. Tony was far too close, even with Loki's height advantage.

"That's fine," Tony said, pulling away fully. Loki released a breath he didn't realize he held. "I'll fix that."

Loki couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. He turned back to the suit behind him, casting another glance.

"We'll start tomorrow," Tony said after a moment. "You've been flying all day and I'm sure you're fucking _starving_. How about I show you to your floor, then we can order some take out?"

"Oh, do I get that dinner after all?" Loki teased. Tony grinned, a light flush dusting his cheeks.

"You can have whatever you like," Tony teased back with a wink and broad grin that made Loki's stomach flip. When he didn't answer, simply clearing his throat and failing to fight back a heavy blush, Tony tossed his head back with laughter.

"You're too much _fun_," he chuckled, dropping his hand to Loki's shoulder. "Let's go."

Tony wasn't joking when he said Loki had a _floor_. When they stepped from the elevator, Loki's jaw dropped. It wasn't as lavish as Tony's own flat, but damn was it close. Beautiful couches and furniture, a small kitchenette, an office style room, and a large bedroom with a ridiculously huge bed.

"_Goodness_, Tony," Loki breathed. His few bags were dwarfed in the large bedroom. "Guests certainly get the royal treatment, yes?"

"Well, I'm generous, _yeah_, but not all guests get a _fucking_ floor," Tony chuckled. "You're more than just a _guest_."

Loki bit his lip, careful to keep his expression bottled. He always read that Tony Stark was more than just a billionaire and philanthropist. His charm was always catalogued as devilish, and Loki had no trouble believing it. He couldn't tell if Tony was flirting at first, down in the lab, or simply teasing, but that comment left no room for discussion in his head. Perhaps there was more to this than needing friendly help from a colleague.

"You have my thanks," Loki answered, moving towards the window and putting some more space between them. He still wasn't certain how he felt about Stark just yet, but the man had charm so startling that even Loki was becoming disarmed.

"Hey, stop _thanking_ me. I _want_ to," Tony said; his tone held another meaning, but Loki kept his eyes on the the skyline. "I'll leave you to it. Just come up whenever and I'll place the order; Chinese okay?"

"That's just fine," Loki answered, stealing a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah, good," Tony answered, smiling. Loki smiled back, and the genius lingered a moment. "Okay, yeah. See you soon, then."

Loki nodded and watched Tony leave. He walked to his bags as he heard the elevator door close and sighed. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

This was far too fishy, that Loki was sorely aware of. He had seen the news coverage of that day - the suit tearing through the city with startling accuracy, fending off the efforts of the Avengers as if they were _flies_. If it weren't for the Hulk, the suit would have escaped. Did they know Tony Stark had it? He doubted it, that's for sure.

Loki sat down, toeing out of his sneakers. Second - how the _hell_ did Stark know when he would be landing in America? He hardly broadcasted his traveling, simply going from one country to 'home' and back out again. Perhaps he had been keeping tabs on him? But _why_? Loki paused, hands still on his belt buckle. Surely he wasn't -

No, that _couldn't_ be it. Tony was obviously interested in women if his past was anything to go by. Loki never had any serious relationship outside of a fling during uni, and he never made his orientation public knowledge. He was never concerned about ridicule, instead far too involved in work for any other relationship. Tony was certainly intelligent - perhaps he had figured it out. That coupled with the obvious compliments from Pepper and the subtle inquiries about his relationship status led Loki to believe that could very well be the reason.

Well, _that_ and to study the mass murdering robot one floor up. All of the above, as they say.

Loki finished changing into his lounge wear, pausing to wash his face before heading up. He may have spent an extra minute preening, but who's counting? He left his flat after a bit of mouthwash as well. The elevator surged up two floors, stopping at Tony's penthouse. He exited, stepping directly onto plush carpet. He had forgotten that his elevator was the not-so-secret elevator.

"Hey, that wasn't long!" Tony chirped, pulling Loki's attention to the kitchen. Tony had changed as well, now standing in sweats and a tank top. Even in such simple clothing, Loki's stomach managed a flip. _Dammit_.

"It was difficult to bring myself here," Loki answered, taking a seat at Tony's bar. "It was only the dinner I was promised that pulled me away."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, grinning. "Nothing else, huh?"

"Perhaps," Loki began, nodding his head towards Tony. "Your liquor cabinet is impressive as well."

"Doesn't leave _much_ to the imagination," Tony teased, turning to pull down two glasses. Loki smirked, but he could feel the rise of panic swell inside him.

Loki wasn't a light weight by any means, but he was quite the chatter after a few drinks (perhaps this distraction wasn't such a good idea). He would need to carefully monitor his intake, or else he may end up spilling a secret. Or two. Or maybe explain that he suddenly couldn't tear his eyes from how that shirt clung to Tony's abdomen.

Oh, he was _fucked_.

"Preference?" Tony asked, dropping a few cubes of ice into each glass.

"Washington Apple, if you can," Loki said. Tony nodded, pulling out a nice handle of Crown Royal.

"I take it you're an apple guy?" Tony asked, moving towards the fridge.

"Mum was a firm believer in 'the apple a day' soirée," Loki answered, smiling fondly. "It caught on with me."

Tony paused, smiling softly. Loki kept his eyes down, staring at his hands. "That's not really something you read in a _science_ _mag_."

"I suppose it's all about the phrasing of the questions," Loki mused. Tony nodded, continuing with their drinks. They fell silent, only the subtle sounds of Tony mixing the drinks between them. Finally he turned, pushing the slightly purple drink towards Loki over the bar. "Thank you."

"_Anything_ for you, Mr. Laufey," Tony answered, winking. Loki wasn't prepared to fight his blush, not expecting that sort of answer. Tony just smiled, eyes crinkling softly. Somewhere along the exchange, Loki had forgotten to breathe again. He imagined his poor brain was ridiculously starved of oxygen by this point.

"I've been _thinking_, Mr. Stark," Loki began, hoping to ask before he lost his courage. "Might I inquire?"

"Inquire away," Tony answered, dropping the shaker into the sink. He turned around, leaning against the bar as he took a sip of his drink.

"Now, pardon me should I over step," Loki began.

"I'm pretty shameless, Lokes. It's easier if you just _go for it_." Loki blinked at the nickname. He wasn't sure how to take that.

"Alright, then," Loki answered, taking a decent draw from his glass. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Tony blinked, obviously caught off guard by the question. "Uh, no. Why?"

"As you stated, there are some things left unspoken from magazine interviews. Your charm _obviously_ wasn't done justice," Loki drawled. There, that wasn't too rough. Just some light flirting.

Tony started laughing, scratching his chest lightly. The action pulled Loki's gaze, but he snapped his eyes back to the genius' face when he looked over.

"You're pretty _smooth_, handsome," Tony said, leveling his gaze. "Let's just say I know enough about _you_ to know you're not entirely _put off_ by the situation."

Loki blinked, feeling his throat go dry. He was pushing away from the bar before he could really register, drink rattling from the force. Tony's expression shifted immediately to panic; he set his glass down quickly and took a step forward.

"Hey, I'm - "

"No, everything is fine," Loki answered. Tony hesitated. "I'm merely tired. I believe I'll retire. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Stark."

"...good night," Tony answered. Loki didn't look back as he walked to the elevator; he even made it a point to wait to turn around until he heard the door close. He rubbed his face with his hands, pushing his hair back with his glasses.

Obviously, Tony was flirting, and he had even flirted _back_! Loki hardly noticed when _anyone_ flirted with him, far too buried in his own mind. Why was it such a bad thing to notice it? It was hard because he had always had a crush on the other genius, even when he was younger. He hoped Tony meant it, but it was far too difficult to discern when every magazine he had ever read broadcasted Tony Stark's horrible playboy title. Loki sighed, stepping from the elevator and into his flat. This was going to be a long week.

Two floors above, Tony still stared at the shut elevator doors. "What did I say?"

"Perhaps Mr. Laufey is private about his orientation?" JARVIS supplied. Tony sighed, eyes moving to Loki's abandoned drink.

"I don't know _why_ he would be - he's fucking _gorgeous_. I thought that was going well."

"Again, sir - "

"I know the word you're gonna use, J. _Tact_ - I need to be more _tactful_."

"Excellent, sir. Glad to hear that stuck form our earlier discussion."

"Yeah yeah," Tony mumbled, knocking his drink back. He pushed back from the counter, moving to where Loki had been sitting. "I wonder what he's so _nervous_ for."

"Your reputation, sir."

"Which one?" Tony asked, pulling Loki's abandoned glass over. He could still see the small drops gathered from where Loki had taken that long sip. How could that man _not_ be aware of his fucking appeal, drinking a drink like that?

"The womanizing one, sir."

"Oh," Tony mumbled. "I suppose I'll add that to the list, then." He ran his index finger along the rim of the glass, stopping just short of where Loki's lips had been. "He'll come around; he _has_ to," he muttered, pressing the glass to his lips and finishing Loki's drink. After a last lick across the rim, Tony placed the glass next to his in the sink and headed for bed. Tomorrow would be better - after all, it was the beginning of the best week of his life.

* * *

><p>Loki woke up to the smell of bacon, which was certainly confusing. He scratched his nose, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The digital clock beside him read 9:37 am, which was far longer than he usually slept. He reached for his glasses and slid them on with a yawn. The smell was far too strong to simply have wafted down from Tony's floor. That realization coupled with the loud clinking of plates had Loki on his feet in seconds, duvet tossed aside with abandon.<p>

Loki nearly stumbled over his discarded sneakers, spinning around the doorway and into the rest of the flat.

"..._Tony_?!" Said genius turned, spatula in hand. Tony blinked, jaw slightly going slack, and Loki suddenly felt far too displayed; Tony was still wearing the clothes from last night while Loki stood in only his lounge pants.

"Morning, gorgeous," Tony answered, smirking. "Looking good."

Loki gulped, standing up straighter and running his hand through his hair. He never thought his sleep habits would be scrutinized, but Tony was never _exactly_ what Loki expected.

The Brit shuffled, trying to make himself a smaller sight, but even he knew it was impossible. He excused himself to find a shirt, instead pulling a sweater over his head and trying (in damn vain) to make _something_ of his hair. It was naturally straight and dark, which in hindsight should have alerted him to being adopted when the rest of them were all blondes, but when he awoke it was always a puffy mess.

"Is this take two?" Tony asked when Loki made his way back from the room. "So, morning, gorgeous. _Still_ looking good." He winked, causing Loki to glare halfheartedly, but the heat under his collar reminded him of last night and his glare became genuine.

"May I ask what you're _doing_?" Loki muttered, sitting in one of the two seats at the small table in a nook of the kitchen. Tony had actually already set the table, and Loki had to admit he was a little impressed by the lengths the other was taking.

"Making bacon and pancakes," Tony answered, pouring a bit of batter as he flipped the bacon over. "What're _you_ doin'?"

"Wondering _why_," Loki answered, resting his chin on his palm.

"I'm being a _gracious host_ and making you _breakfast_," Tony answered with a flourish of the spatula. Loki snorted.

"You, a _gracious host_?"

"Hey now," Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Loki. "This may also be to make up for yesterday. Just let me do it."

Loki didn't answer, instead staring back at Tony. The man began to smile slightly, and they both knew he won. He turned back, flipping the pancakes again and turning off the bacon.

"So I brought down some OJ, milk, and coffee. I wasn't sure what you like," Tony said. "Help yourself."

Loki rose and entered the kitchen proper. Tony indicated to the fridge, which Loki opened and pulled out the carton of juice.

"Shall I fetch you a glass as well?" He offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Tony said, smiling. He continued with a few more flapjacks and nodded to his right. "Should be some glasses in there."

Loki carefully opened the cabinet. He was incredibly aware of Tony's presence, slightly able to feel his body heat. He pulled out two glasses and closed the door, opening the carton swiftly. As he poured the juice, Loki couldn't help but feel far too domestic. He had literally just met this man less than twenty-four hours prior after being abducted from the airport by his acting CEO. In that time, he had come within two feet of the deadliest suit on the planet, nearly assaulted by a small wheeled contraption, and been on far too many emotional roller coasters. Loki shook his head as he put the juice back. Since when had his life become _this_?

"Well, it's ready," Tony said, turning off the stove. Loki brought the glasses over and sat down as Tony followed with a plate of pancakes and bacon. He sat across from Loki and practically beamed at him. "Dig in, man."

Loki nodded, plucking a few strips and pancakes. Tony couldn't seem to stop smiling, which was slowly freaking Loki out.

"Everything looks wonderful, Mr. Stark," he said slowly, hoping to end the odd look.

"Well _try_ it," Tony urged. Loki nodded again and cut a square, popping it into his mouth. Tony continued to stare as he chewed.

"It's delicious," Loki said, eyebrows raising. Tony sighed, falling back against his chair.

"_Hell_ yes. We did it, JARVIS. _Finally_ made decent pancakes," Tony breathed.

"Excellent, sir." Loki looked around. He knew they were alone. Actually, he was pretty sure he had read an article about Stark's JARVIS program on second thought.

"Your AI, if memory serves," Loki said, biting a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, he's about as close to kids as I'll ever be," Tony said, pouring syrup over his stack of pancakes. "I'm glad you like it, too."

Loki nodded, mouth too full to politely answer. They fell into a companionable silence, both eating slowly. Loki attempted to keep his gaze on the plate, but every so often he would catch Tony eyeing him. Whenever he would attempt to comment, Tony would drop back to his plate. After so many attempts, Loki began to feel restless.

"What exactly _is_ this, Stark?" Tony paused mid-chew, looking up with eyebrows raised.

"What's what?" He asked, covering his mouth as he swallowed.

"_This_," Loki said as he gestured to the table. "Why the acts?"

Tony sighed, expression changing from content to wry. "_Honestly_?"

"Preferably."

"Well," he began, setting his fork on the edge of his plate. "I know I made you uncomfortable last night and I wanted to apologize. I was going to bring this to you on a _tray_, but - "

"Would you _not_ think that would make me uncomfortable as well?" Loki asked. This man was definitely something.

"Well, _no_," Tony answered sheepishly. "I don't cook often, but I know a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I want you to feel comfortable around me, especially since we're working together."

"That's a bit eccentric," Loki answered. Tony began to smirk.

"I don't know if you've figured it out yet or not, but I do whatever the fuck I _want_," he answered, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. "If I want to bring you breakfast in bed, then I'm going to _fucking_ do it."

Loki's jaw went a little slack as he cocked his head to the side. Tony's smirk turned to a grin before becoming soft chuckles. "Well, then," Loki finally answered, clearing his throat slightly. He felt his cheeks begin to flush the longer Tony grinned.

"Glad we're on the same page, then," Tony winked, sipping his juice. All Loki could do was stare. Tony finished his last few bites and stood, moving to pile his cooking utensils in the dishwasher.

"I'm heading up. Go ahead and finish and drop your plates in the dishwasher. JARVIS will start it for you," Tony said, chugging the last of his juice. He added that in and closed the machine, turning to lean against the counter. Loki looked over slowly, waiting for the man to speak. He certainly wasn't quiet long.

"I meant it, you know," he said after a moment.

"Meant _what_?" Loki asked. Tony smirked, pushing himself away from the counter. He made his way towards the elevator.

"That you're looking good, _gorgeous_," Tony threw over his shoulder. He waved from inside the elevator. "See you on the other side."

Loki stared long after the eccentric man had left, eyes moving from the elevator to where he had stood in the kitchen and back to his plate. After a few moments, he stood up and scrapped the last few bites of his pancakes into the trash before adding his plate and fork to the machine. He sat back down to finish his juice, sipping lightly.

There was no way in hell he could make it through this week if every interaction with Tony left him breathless and full of butterflies and questions. Obviously, Tony _knew_ Loki was attracted to him; was he only acting this way to get him to cooperate enough to review the suit's programming? There really wasn't any way to know, not obviously. Loki would need to watch and approach this as an experiment. It also didn't help that he wasn't exactly good at flirting, either.

Loki polished off the rest of his juice, needing a shower to clear his thoughts as he planned out how exactly to approach Tony Stark. When Loki took the elevator up half an hour later - showered, dressed, and hair _not_ a comical mess - he was none the wiser; his plan was to see this out, comparing Tony's behavior to his only boyfriend from uni.

"Heyo!" Tony called. Loki looked over, seeing the man on the couch. Tony waved him over, sitting up from where he had been reclined. He looked like he had showered as well, hair still slightly damp at the temples and dressed in ripped jeans with a tank top. There was a peculiar shape in the centre of his chest, but Loki simply played it off to a figment of his overactive imagination.

"Hello," he answered, smiling down at the man. Loki saw a flash of excitement cross his eyes as he smiled back brightly.

"You ready to go do some science?" Tony asked. Loki nodded, finding the man's excitement contagious. "Sweet!"

Tony was on his feet in seconds, launching from the couch and grabbing Loki's hand, effectively pulling the other man towards the elevator. Loki allowed it, chuckling lightly. Tony's hand was slightly callous; Loki imagined it was from working in his lab. Loki's own were far softer, he knew, from years of typing away at a computer. He tightened his grip experimentally, and was surprisingly delighted to feel Tony do the same.

Tony continued to hold his hand as he typed in his code for the lab floor, tugging Loki in after him. Loki gave one last squeeze before attempting to free himself. Tony let him, instead shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry, I'm a _hands on_ sort of guy," he said, even though his tone and smirk suggested he wasn't at all apologetic.

"So I've noticed," Loki answered, smirking as well. He imagined the day would at least prove interesting.

The elevator doors slid back. Tony waited patiently for Loki to step out first. The second Loki was heading towards the back of the lab he was nearly knocked over for another time.

"_Jesus_, DUM-E! Get a _grip_!" Tony snapped, brushing pass Loki to free the small robot from where he had somehow become tangled among wires and bits of discarded metal.

"He certainly is excited," Loki commented.

"Yeah, like _all_ the time," Tony grimaced. "Granted he really doesn't get out much."

"Is he crying to me for help?" Loki teased, coming over to help Tony. The little robot whirred happily the closer Loki came.

"I can't imagine _why_. I feed him on time and clean his litter box," Tony mused. That got an actual laugh from Loki, which immediately caught the other's attention. Tony started smiling that same smile from when Loki first laid eyes on him - it screamed appeal and desire, and it took only a second after seeing it before Loki was immediately sobered.

"Ahem, my apologies," he said quickly, ducking his head as he stood up.

"Uh, for what?" Tony asked, following. DUM-E began to weave circles around their legs. Loki opened his mouth to answer but realized he had none.

"For the distraction?"

"I don't think that should be a _question_," Tony answered. Loki sighed, placing a hand to still the whirring robot.

"You've caught me," he muttered. Tony just smirked, dropping his hand over Loki's on DUM-E.

"I can only hope," Tony said, tone soft. Loki pulled his attention from the robot to it's creator. Tony's expression was soft, matching his tone. His eyes, which Loki always assumed were brown, were actually a very deep honey - and suddenly far too bright. Loki wanted to pull his hand away, to run back to his borrowed bed and dive under the covers. Maybe even try the day all over again, who knows? In that moment that seemed to stretch forever, Loki certainly _did_ feel caught.

And he suddenly couldn't think of a reason that it would be a bad thing.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat. "Let's get the day's work started, yes? If this is as encrypted as you claim, it will require some time."

"Yeah, you're right," Tony said, pulling his hand from Loki's. Loki immediately missed the warmth and tried desperately to keep the expression from his face. It seemed to work as Tony turned away. Loki followed him again to the back of the lab, trying to keep his breathing normal. He would throw himself into whatever needed to be uncovered and make an early escape from the Stark residence.

Maybe. _Hopefully_?

Tony opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Loki again to step through first. He was certainly a gentleman, this Loki had to give credit. The lights turned on with each step as they did the day before, but Loki was better prepared this time.

The Iron Man suit practically glowed before him, the light bouncing off the metal gloriously. Loki reached out tentatively, expecting the suit to come to life. When he was met with only cool metal, Tony stepped up beside him.

"First, the virus JARVIS made needs to be eradicated. That won't be hard, but after that the suit _may_ attempt to come to life. So I'll spin it so the virus won't hinder us but will still keep the dog down," Tony said. He crossed his arms across his chest, staring the suit down as if it had personally offended him. For all Loki knew, it had.

"That seems sufficient," Loki said, walking around to the back of the suit. "I shall enter my own program to begin running diagnostics while you work with the virus. I imagine in an hour's time we may have some leeway."

Loki paused, eyeing Tony through the gap between the suit's arm and hip. The genius was still staring at the suit, eyes unseeing. "Tony?"

"Yup!" He chirped. Whatever spell he had fallen under snapped as he smiled brightly at Loki. "I heard you, sorry. Just lost in thought."

"Certainly," Loki answered. The other smiled again, but Loki saw clear through it. Whatever Loki had said had unsettled him or perhaps it was the suit itself, but Loki wasn't positive. Either way, when Tony turned to a workbench against the far wall, he didn't appear to be the same man who had just walked through the door.

Loki pushed his thoughts away, dragging his fingers one more time across the suit. He moved over to Tony and pulled up his own monitor. They both worked quietly, clicking away on their respected monitors. Tony would occasionally call upon JARVIS, but never Loki. The Brit honestly couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Being with Tony was always so intense; to be near him and be intently ignored was quite difficult. After two hours, which Loki was shamed to say his time was spent mostly distracted by the enigma beside him, Loki had his program.

"Status?" Loki asked curtly. The hours spent being ignored had tried his patience. He may enjoy his solitude, but to be ignored was always an annoyance.

"JARVIS has one more test to run, then we're good on my end," he answered. At some point he had acquired his office chair from the lab proper and spun absently beside him. Loki just blinked, irritation reaching its max.

"I do not appreciate being ignored or taunted, _Stark,_" he snapped. Tony stopped, spinning around with his feet to face Loki.

"Okay?" Tony said. He stared up at Loki, expression obviously apprehensive.

"I don't know what happened after you came in here, but for the sake of this partnership you will _speak_ to me," Loki snapped. "Before you could hardly _shut up_, and now I'm literally _requesting_ your speech."

Tony stared back a moment, a small smirk working onto his lips. "_Wow_."

"...pardon?" Loki asked, tone controlled.

"You're amazing, you know?" Tony said, spinning lazily again. Loki's irritation flickered. "I usually don't work with other people, so I'm quiet. I didn't realize I was pissing you off." He stopped spinning, facing Loki again. "Whatever you want from me, you'll get."

Loki just stared, all his irritation flung from his mind's window. It was a good thing he happened to already be leaning on their table, otherwise he may have reached for the wall. This man was eccentric, amazing, interesting, and really fucking annoying all at the same time. Finally, Loki decided all he could do was laugh.

Tony started smiling again, hands resting on his chest. "I'll keep saying it until it isn't funny anymore."

"Oh, I know," Loki drawled, trying to stifle his laughter.

"No, _seriously_," Tony said, standing from the chair. Loki was slightly stooped from his never ending giggles, so he was rather surprised to feel Tony's blunt nails graze his cheek. His laughter died in his throat as he turned to find Tony Stark level and only a few inches away, hand now settled softly on his cheek. "Whatever you _want_ from me, you'll _get_."

Loki could only stare, throat feeling far too dry. He gulped, trying to work free something, _anything_. Tony's breath ghosted over his lips and nose, and Loki was suddenly assaulted by the smell of fresh mint and metal and something spicy he couldn't name as anything but Tony. He felt his heart race, still frozen in place, but knowing he really should step back or away or run - it certainly didn't help that his throat only freed a breathy sigh.

Tony's eyes dropped to Loki's lips, making Loki's heart thunder even harder. Damn this man and his charm; he _had_ to know, he had to have _found out_. Loki never - _never _- discussed his attraction to men, let alone this one in particular. There was no way in_ hell_ Tony would just return his affections. He needed help, and he even said it himself that Loki was the only one in the world who would even scratch the surface. Loki had to keep telling himself this wasn't happening, this was a _fluke_, instead on focusing on the slight tremble in Tony's fingertips on his jaw or the quickened breaths -

"Sir, the antidote is stable." Tony's eyes closed immediately, his lips pressing in a thin line. He dropped his hand from Loki's jaw to his neck, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads together.

"Alright, J, thanks," he answered, weaving his fingers lightly through Loki's hair before pulling away entirely. The action was so sudden in its beginning and end that Loki had no time to properly react. Tony was already back in his chair and tapping his monitor as if nothing had happened. What the hell _had_ happened, anyway?

"Ready, Lokes? We should launch simultaneously." Loki blinked, pulling himself back to the present. Tony was watching him, waiting patiently. Loki nodded, not trusting his voice, as he pulled up his program again.

"On three," Tony said. Loki readied himself, finger hovering over the button. "One, two..._three_!"

Loki and Tony both pressed their buttons. It was rather anticlimactic, Loki decided, when he realized he was holding his breath for literally no reason. Just as he was about to make a joke about it, the suit behind him reacted.

It started slow, the entire suit rocking on its suspended table. The helmet whirred to life, bright blue lights filling the slits in the face plate. It's right arm struggled, eventually coming level with Loki's surprised face. The hacker gawked, frozen. Tony had said it _may_ react, but he wasn't exactly _prepared_ for it. When the centre of the hand began to glow, at least Tony was paying attention.

He dove for Loki, pushing them both out of the way seconds before the entire work table was destroyed. "JARVIS! Pull the antidote!" Tony barked. The suit still twitched, spinning around to where Tony lay mere feet from Loki. It leveled its hand again at Loki, thrusters glowing for a second time. "_JARVIS!_"

"Threat neutralized, sir," the AI answered just as the suit died, shoulders and arm slumping forward. Tony didn't miss a beat, scrambling over to Loki, who was less than responsive.

"Lokes, Loki! Hey, _hey_, look at me," he said, grabbing Loki's chin. The hacker blinked several times, trying to focus on Tony.

"_Hmm?_" He managed. Tony grinned, chest heaving.

"Okay, _good_, that's _good_," he said and sat back on his knees, pulling Loki up by his shoulders. Loki followed, body still slightly in shock and less use than Jell-O. "You okay?"

"...I think I almost died. _Twice,_" Loki mumbled, bringing a hand up to adjust his glasses. Tony chuckled nervously, waving his hand away to remove Loki's glasses altogether and hook them into his shirt.

"No, no. Everything's okay. JARVIS shut it down," he whispered, keeping one hand on Loki's upper arm to keep him stable while the other smoothed his hair down. "Hey, you with me?"

"_Forever_," Loki breathed, smiling. Tony just stared, mouth slightly agape. Loki continued to smile, now supporting himself with his leg stretched out beside Tony. He reached for his glasses, fingers grazing something far too solid to be just Tony's chest. The genius caught his hand, pulling it to his shoulder as he slid closer.

"Hey, don't be making promises you don't intend to keep," he mumbled. "Can you stand?"

"Uh, _maybe_?" Loki asked, some sense coming back to him. He was certain those weren't his glasses he had grazed.

"I'll support you, then," Tony answered. He began to stand, pulling Loki with him with a hand over his shoulder while the other was still under his arm. Loki stood shakily, using Tony far more than he would have liked. At some point, DUM-E had come in wielding his fire extinguisher and was hastily spraying the Iron Man suit.

"Get 'im, DUM-E!" Loki cheered, causing Tony to fight back a snort.

"Come on, man. Let's call it quits for the day, huh?" He said. Loki nodded, allowing Tony to lead him from the secret lab to the normal one. It was slow going, but Tony got them into the elevator and up to his penthouse with minimal fuss.

Loki sighed when Tony sat him down on his couch, suddenly far too happy to be off his feet. He felt dazed from his near death experience and totally drained.

"Can I get you something?" Tony asked softly, pushing a few strands of hair back from Loki's face.

"Water, if I may," Loki asked, smiling and leaning into the touch. Tony's fingers drifted to his cheek, following the shape and ending at his chin. He nodded after a moment, pulling away and heading to the kitchen. Loki let his head fall back, listening to Tony open the fridge. The genius came back with a cold bottle of water, twisting off the cap and handing it to Loki.

"Thank you," he sighed, taking the bottle and downing half in one go. He paused, heart and breath racing to catch up, before polishing off the rest. Tony was still standing, so Loki just handed him the bottle back. He twisted the cap back and set the bottle on the table behind him.

"No problem," Tony answered. He stood there awkwardly, hands buried in his pockets. "Oh, here's your glasses." Loki pulled his head up, reaching for his glasses as Tony held them out.

"Thanks," he said. Tony nodded. Loki slid his glasses on and let his head loll back again.

"So, are you _okay_?" Tony finally asked. Loki, feeling more himself again, snorted.

"Granted I was nearly killed by that abomination in your closet?" Loki asked. Tony, eyebrows arched in concern, nodded. "I'm better than I _was_."

"Well, that's not _too_ bad," Tony answered, smirking. "It could be worse. You could be _dead_."

"Yes, it could _always _be worse," Loki drawled. He looked up at Tony, expression serious. "Thank you."

Tony shook his head, waving a hand as if to treat the topic the same. "Hey, it's no - "

"I _mean_ it," Loki said, feeling slightly brave. "I was not ready for that, at all. Your reaction time was superb - not just the once, but _twice_. I cannot thank you _enough_ - "

"Hey, _seriously_," Tony said. He dropped a hand to the top of Loki's head, pushing all his hair back from his face and massaging his scalp softly. "Don't thank me. I do what I want, remember? I don't want you getting hurt, not if I can _help_ it."

Loki blinked quickly, looking up at the man. His face was soft, his eyes shining with worry. He continued his search, eyes taking in every detail. There was no way he could be faking this level of concern. Tony cared - actually _cared_ about him, not just his offerings - and was worried. The last time he had seen such a level of concern was when Frigga had told him to hide the night she died.

Loki reacted before he had the time to even _want_ to rethink it. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him the final few inches as he buried his face against his stomach. He felt Tony twitch, probably more from his glasses stabbing his gut than surprise, but the genius worked his hand between and pulled Loki's glasses off. After hooking them back into his shirt, Tony dropped his hand to Loki's back and traced small patterns while his other hand continued massaging his scalp.

Loki sighed before inhaling softly, suddenly assaulted again by Tony's strange scent. He discovered the more he breathed of it, the more intoxicating it became. Loki was quite certain that he could absolutely bottle that smell and become a billionaire all over again.

"You alright?" Tony asked again. Loki felt rather than heard his voice, nodding slightly.

"Yes. I apologize, but I..." He began, his voice muffled. Tony stroked his temple and held him tighter.

"Take all the time you need," he answered. Loki just pressed his face harder, drawing a ragid breath.

They stayed that way for a while - Loki with his arms keeping Tony close and his face buried in his abdomen as Tony soothed any part of Loki he could reach. After what felt like forever, Loki began to pull away. He immediately missed the contact, but Tony didn't stop touching him so it was bearable.

"Better?" Tony offered, looking down at Loki. Loki sighed, realizing he preferred being the tall one.

"Yes, thanks," he answered, suddenly fighting a slight yawn.

"Hey, crash on my couch," Tony offered. "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket."

"No, I can make it down," Loki said, trying to stand. Tony dropped both of his hands to Loki's shoulders and held him down.

"I insist. JARVIS, tint the walls to ninety percent," Tony said. The walls behind him darkened immediately, bathing the entire room in near darkness. "I'm leaving your glasses on the table. I'll be back."

Loki nodded, although knowing Tony didn't see it. He heard his glasses tap the glass table and felt Tony walk away. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. Why the hell had he reacted that way?

He pushed it away, however, because he felt a shift in the air around him. Tony was back, dropping a pillow against the arm of the chair closest to Loki. "Lay down," he said. Loki did so, sighing slightly. He really didn't realize how tired he was until his head rested on the pillow.

Loki heard slight fluttering and then felt what could only be a blanket settling over him. If he wasn't drowning in Tony's scent before he totally was now with the pillow and blanket combination. He sighed, stretching his legs out and pulling the blanket tighter. "Thank you. You've done far too much."

"Nope, not enough, actually," Tony answered. His warm hand dropped back to Loki's forehead, soothing him even further into his exhaustion. "Sleep as long as you need."

"What will you do?" Loki asked, words slurring slightly.

"I'll figure out what to get you for dinner. I still owe you, remember?"

"Yeah, you do..." Loki grinned, turning his face to tap Tony's hand with his nose. "Still, you have done far too much."

"I just do what I want, Loki," Tony whispered. He carded his fingers through Loki's long hair, splaying it out across the pillow. Loki's eyelids fluttered with each stroke, pulling him closer and closer to sleep. "I'll see you soon."

Loki wasn't sure if he managed that nod he was going for or not, sleep pulling far too hard. He sighed as his body finally crashed. The last thing he remembered was cool breath fanning over his face and soft, warm lips caressing his forehead.

* * *

><p>Loki awoke slowly, eyes attempting to adjust to his surroundings. He blinked once and sighed, turning his face deeper into the pillow. It had an odd but intoxicating scent, one he knew he could place but his sleep addled brain was less than helpful. He just breathed deeper and yawned, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Loki dropped his hand to his collar, scratching through the fabric - <em>wait<em>.

He usually slept without a shirt. Ever since he was a child, he never could get to sleep despite how cold it would get in France and Britain. Loki pried his eyes open again, forcing them to focus. When nothing he recognized came into view, he sat up quickly.

The moment he was sitting up, a small light slowly crept on. Loki waited, looking around the room. Finally the couch he was on came into focus and he sighed. He was in Tony's penthouse, sleeping on his couch. But _why_?

A few more seconds and the rest came flooding back. The lab; the program; the sort-of argument with Tony; the suit coming to life and nearly killing him -_ twice_; Tony saving his life -_ twice_; DUM-E with the fire extinguisher - all of it, even the awkward hug and hold he and Tony shared. Loki dropped his face to his palm, groaning lightly. Oh, he had acted like _such_ a damsel in distress.

Still, even through all his haze, he never _once_ remembered Tony acting angry or put off. In fact, the man had been openly worried and comforting. Loki's hand moved to cup his chin thoughtfully as he recounted. No, Tony never looked _upset_. Well, he certainly appeared shaken at Loki's near death, but any sane person would. He had reacted frantically, checking to make sure Loki was fine repeatedly. He even reciprocated Loki's awkward embrace - actually, Loki felt it fit to _blame_ him for it. Loki had only felt comfortable enough because Tony couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, running his fingers through his hair and stroking his back.

Loki knew the man had just been trying to soothe him, and it had absolutely worked. But the extra touches and the lingering looks lead Loki to believe there was so much _more_. He pushed his hair back from his face, fingers pausing on his forehead. Even in his sleepy haze, Loki knew he didn't _imagine_ that kiss. He held his hair back with his hand and took a shuddering breath. He was officially in trouble now, because even with as fantastic a liar as he was, there was no way he could play this off. It had been far too intimate, and Loki had enjoyed it far too much.

The elevator dinged to his left, pulling his attention. Loki looked over as light flooded the still dim room, seeing Tony step out with his hands buried in a rag. He walked casually towards the couch as if to check on Loki, head craning to look around. When Loki caught his eye, the man smiled brightly.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Have a good nap?"

"Yes, thank you," Loki mumbled, pretending to wipe at his eyes to hide his blush. "How long was I out?"

"_Uh_," Tony began, tossing the towel to lay on his shoulder and reaching into his pocket. When he pulled out his mobile, Loki couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get Tony's number by volunteering or if he needed to ask. "About eight hours."

"Ugh, _seriously_?" Loki groaned, dropping his head back to his palm. "I imagine it's nearly nine, yeah?"

"Nine-oh-five," Tony supplied, dropping his phone back into his pocket. His posture changed as he folded his arms over his chest. "How are you?"

"Better, honestly," Loki answered truthfully. He had decided yesterday that he would only lie to Stark if it became necessary. After all the kindness he had been shown, he figured some honesty wouldn't hurt. "All thanks to you, of course."

Tony snorted and shook his head. He walked closer to Loki, having still been standing around the couch. "Stop all that," he said, sitting down on the table in front of Loki. It brought them to eye-level, which helped Loki not feel quite as vulnerable as he had earlier. "No thanks needed."

"Oh but there_ is_," Loki said, dropping both of his hands to his lap. "DUM-E was a very valiant knight. He deserves a medal."

Tony laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, he really _did_ jump to your rescue. I think he likes you."

"Yeah? He honestly could have fooled me, what with the constant attempting to run me over with each step I take into the lab," Loki drawled, smirking slightly. Tony laughed again.

"Oh, he _totally_ likes you. I haven't decided if I'm jealous yet or not," he teased. Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose when you become jealous of your creation, that means the pupil has surpassed the teacher."

"Uh, yeah, _fuck that_. So_ not_ jealous," Tony said cheekily. Loki began to chuckle, which only made Tony's smile turn goofy.

Loki looked away, feeling more heat creep up his neck. He continued to smile, however, as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, turning to face Tony with his back to the couch. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well," Tony began, scratching his chin. "I was cleaning up the lab after that misfire, did some more research into the actual machinery of the suit, and had a sandwich at some point."

"Again, my apologies - " Loki began.

"Hey, _stop_. You can't help that there was something we overlooked. I'm just glad JARVIS shut it down. I'd rather you be alive, honestly," Tony answered.

"That makes two of us," Loki drawled, earning a snort from the other man.

"I'd hope so," Tony grinned. His grin turned soft as he continued to gaze at Loki. Loki didn't feel uncomfortable at all, which was surprising. Instead, he matched the other's gaze with his own, attempting to read the expression. It wasn't very hard - _adoration_.

"Well, I'm sure you're starving," Tony said after a moment. "I _know_ I am. Any allergies I need to know about before I order?"

"Ah, no. I just don't like tomatoes," Loki answered, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, don't blame you," Tony chuckled, standing up. He hesitated slightly, as if he wanted to reach out, but instead pushed his hands into his pockets. "Alright, then. I'll go place an order."

Loki nodded, watching Tony walk around the couch. When he was out of sight, he dropped his head against the cushions and sighed. It seemed all it took was close proximity to Tony to get his heart rate up, which absolutely could _not_ be healthy, but he couldn't decide if it was bad or not. Tony had been nothing but gracious during his entire stay thus far, even attempting to make up for his overstepping the previous night with breakfast the next morning. Loki gulped - even that boyfriend from uni hadn't been _this_ kind, and he was an established relationship.

Loki stood suddenly, stretching his arms over his head. He turned, scooping up the blanket to fold it - anything to distract himself from where those thoughts were heading.

"Hey, I can do that!" Tony called. Loki looked up from his task, seeing the man standing in the kitchen with a takeout menu in one hand and mobile in the other.

"Please, I am British, Tony," Loki said, smirking. "My manners are impeccable."

"...okay, then I have some laundry too, if you're willing," he answered cheekily. Loki just snorted, rolling his eyes.

"British, not _Hispanic_," Loki said, which literally got Tony howling from the kitchen.

"Oh my god that was so _racist_. I didn't know you had it in you," Tony called, turning back to the menu. "That was a good one."

"My thanks," Loki drawled, tossing the folded blanket over the back of the couch. Tony still chuckled lightly as Loki entered the kitchen, slinking up beside him to look at the menu. "What are you ordering?"

"A huge box of none of your fucking_ business_," Tony answered, snapping the menu to his chest. Loki rolled his eyes, taking a step back to lean against the counter.

"You know I can take that if I want to," he said, inspecting his nails. "I am far taller and swifter than you."

"I'll agree with the tall part you fucking _tree_," Tony quipped, eyeing Loki suspiciously. "But I've got a death grip on this menu that I don't think you can shake."

"Oh?" Loki asked, looking over. "You appear confident."

"Uh, duh. Have you _met_ me?" Tony said, grinning. Loki grinned back as he came up behind Tony, pulling him flush to his front as a distraction while his other hand lightly slipped the menu from his lax grip. The combo worked - Tony immediately froze when Loki's chest pressed against his back, and for a moment Loki was concerned that he had entirely misread all of Tony's body language. His doubts were extinguished when he trailed his fingertips lightly against Tony's stomach after he had the menu, the man literally gasping and leaning almost his entire weight on Loki. As soon as it happened he was gone, half way across the kitchen and straining to read the menu without his glasses as Tony grabbed the counter for balance.

"Still as confident, Mr. Stark?" Loki teased, tossing a coy smirk over his shoulder. He heard rather than saw the genius gulp before clearing his throat.

"That's not_ fair_," Tony croaked, earning a chuckle from Loki. "I wasn't ready."

"Your secret is still safe," Loki answered, walking back over. He bumped the menu against Tony's nose before handing it over. "I can't read it anyway. My glasses are on the table."

"_Still_ not fair," Tony grumbled, taking the menu lightly. Loki didn't need his glasses to see the flush over Tony's cheeks.

"Never said it was," Loki answered with a wink. Tony huffed, purposely turning away to use the returned menu as a distraction.

"Shut up," he grumbled, unlocking his phone to begin dialing. Loki just smirked and watched Tony for a moment before moving back towards the couch. He slipped on his glasses and headed for the elevator.

"H-hey, where you off to?" Tony called.

"Taking a shower," Loki threw over his shoulder.

"Okay, see you - hi, yeah, I'd like to place a take out?" Loki watched until the doors blocked Tony from view, the elevator sinking slowly. Seconds later he was striding across his flat and making a beeline for the restroom. He hesitated, unsure about closing the door or not. After the thought of Tony popping down that morning to cook breakfast, Loki quickly shut the door and undressed.

Loki sighed, dropping his head under the spray of hot water. He inhaled deeply, the steam rising softly around him. Earlier had definitely not been optimal. The suit had attacked not once but twice, and Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified about going back into that room. Why the hell had he agreed to this, again? Oh yeah - in the name of science and helping a colleague he's had a crush on since he was _sixteen_.

He squirted some of his shampoo over his hair and began to massage his scalp. The motion reminded him of earlier, when he had relaxed against Tony doing the same. Finally being alone helped Loki separate himself from Tony's larger than life presence, but even being two floors down wasn't enough to eradicate the man from his mind. He lazily scrubbed out the bubbles, the scent of lavender drifting to his nose. Loki wondered if Tony liked lavender; the older man struck him as a fan of earthy scents, though. Perhaps he would just like the smell on Loki? The thought made his heart race and his fingers tremble as he rubbed in conditioner.

Loki closed his eyes, stepping from the water to let the treatment soak. He really needed to _stop_; he needed to put that wall back up, the one that stopped everyone from getting in. It wasn't a matter of '_everyone_', but rather just _one_ Tony Stark. The man worked his way in and Loki wasn't even really sure _how_. Whatever he had done worked, because Loki knew he wasn't going through with his original plan to leave a program and ditch. He ducked back under, scrubbing away the conditioner. After a quick body wash, Loki shut the water off and stepped out.

He swiped his hand over the fogged mirror, drying his shoulders and back. Loki stared a moment at his reflection as he dried his face, checking for any odd blemishes. He saved his hair for last, towel drying it carefully to lay straight as it dried. It was far too late to bother with a hairdryer, so Loki finished up with a dose of mouthwash and stepped from the bathroom.

Loki half expected Tony to be sitting on his bed, waiting for him like an abandoned cat. He was both relieved and slightly disappointed to find his room empty, but he decided it was for the best. He pulled a long sleeved deep emerald knit sweater on, fishing out a clean pair of socks and underwear before pulling his lounge pants back on. Loki paused at the mirror beside his door, brushing his hair back in a few places before heading through his kitchen.

Loki stopped at the dishwasher, opening the machine to empty the breakfast dishes. He was surprised to find it empty and dry. He checked the cupboards and found all the dishes had been put back. He began to smile; Tony must have done it for him at some point during his nap. Loki wasn't sure the man could make himself any more endearing or not.

"So food'll be here around ten," Tony called when Loki stepped from the elevator. He looked around, finding the man on the couch.

"That's fine," Loki answered, crossing over. He sank down a few feet from Tony, sighing as he sat. Tony looked over, smiling.

"You _look_ like you feel better," he said, drawing his legs up in the couch to face Loki better.

"I do, thank you," Loki said, pushing his glasses up slightly. Tony had changed his clothes as well, now in the same lounge wear as the night before. Loki allowed his eyes to roam a moment longer before coming to rest on Tony's face. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm okay," Tony said, scratching his chin.

"The suit didn't react while you were cleaning?" Loki asked.

"No, JARVIS has that on total lockdown. There's no way that suit is activating again. I figured it would move once the antidote was released, but I honestly didn't expect such a show."

"That makes two of us," Loki answered.

"Right? I'll be better on guard next time," Tony mused, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Loki nodded, but couldn't quite suppress his shudder. Another round with that giant tin soldier did_ not_ sound like fun.

"I noticed you emptied the dishes," Loki blurted, realizing after he said it exactly how lame it sounded. "Ah, thank you."

Tony smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the edges. Loki knew he found Tony's bright magazine cover grin attractive, but he absolutely adored his simple, soft smile the best. "Hey, I dirtied them. I figured it was the _least_ I could do."

"You didn't have to at all," Loki answered. He could feel the flush coming but yet did nothing to try to hide it. He knew Tony knew he was attracted to him, so what did it matter if he showed that he enjoyed the affections? "It was very thoughtful of you."

"No one _ever_ says I'm thoughtful," Tony chuckled. "Would you mind repeating that in front of Pepper?"

"Certainly," Loki answered, grinning. "She'll hear of you heroism with the dishes."

"Tell her that too," Tony urged.

"Sir, your food is waiting in the lobby," JARVIS said. Tony clapped his hands together, eyebrows raising.

"Awesome. I'll be back!" Loki nodded and stood up.

"Would you like me to get drinks?" Loki offered.

"Sure, whatever you want!" Tony called, already in the elevator. Loki busied himself with locating glasses before opening the fridge. He pushed aside a few bottles of beer and a half bottle of wine, finally finding a bottle of soda. Loki was plucking a few cubes of ice when he heard the elevator.

"Is soda alright?" He called, not looking over.

"Yeah, that's fine," Tony answered. Loki heard bags rustle behind him and a soft thud from Tony dropping the bags to the table. Tony came up beside Loki, scooping the already filled glass and taking a draw. As Loki filled the second, he saw Tony keep the glass to his lips without taking a sip. Loki screwed the cap back and lifted a thin eyebrow.

"Everything well?" He asked, turning fully to Tony. The man was staring at him, eyebrows knitted together. "Tony?"

"Holy _shit_ you smell good," he breathed, setting the glass back on the counter. "Is that your shampoo? What _is_ that?"

"Uh, yes, and lavender?" Loki answered, his stomach doing a somersault. No _way_.

Tony stepped into Loki's personal space, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling down. Loki gasped and bit his lip, not sure what to expect. He was almost _positive_ Tony could feel his heartbeat when the man nearly pressed his nose behind Loki's ear, beneath the still damp long locks. Loki froze.

"Damn that's _awesome_," Tony whispered, taking a sharp breath and pulling away. In seconds he was gone, cup in hand and heading towards the table. Loki blinked a few times, found his breath, and followed. Give him another day or so, and he would absolutely be conditioned by Tony's odd eccentricities.

"I hope Chinese is cool," Tony said. Loki sat down with a nod.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yeah? Good, because there's a _lot_ here. We have some Mongolian beef, beef and broccoli, chicken fried rice, chicken egg rolls, egg drop soup - "

"Was this meant to be _one_ meal?" Loki asked, chuckling.

"And some breakfast, too," Tony winked. He pulled out box after box until the bags were empty, crumbling the sacks up and heading to the trash. He grabbed two plates and forks and moved back to the table, passing one of each to Loki. "Well, help yourself."

"Thank you, Tony," he said, taking the plate. Tony started helping himself to the Mongolian beef, so Loki scooped up the fried rice and some beef and broccoli. He passed the egg rolls over to Tony and was again struck by how domestic the man could be.

"This is an odd look for you, I must say," Loki said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Tony asked, mouth full of egg roll.

"I always imagined you to be far rougher," Loki admitted, eyes on his plate as he speared a piece of veg and beef. "This side is much...softer. I appreciate you sharing it with me."

Tony's chewing slowed. Loki wasn't concerned; he was nearly certain he had Tony figured out, so he decided to let that sink in and wait. After another moment, Tony swallowed and pointed his fork at Loki.

"There's many sides to Tony Stark. To some, soft could describe a part," he said with a wink. Loki snorted.

"As well as _humble_, I assume."

"Nope," Tony beamed. "Not even one."

Loki shook his head, fighting down his chuckles but still grinning. They settled in for a few quiet bites, Tony eating far too fast for Loki's comfort. That was definitely something he noticed during his travels - the Bristish ate a lot slower than some of the other cultures he met, American being the lead.

"So I was thinking," Tony said after a few minutes. Loki looked up, waving him on. Tony set his fork down, which urged Loki to chew quicker.

"Let's not mess with the suit tomorrow," he said, voice softer. "Let's go do something."

"What do you have in mind?" Loki asked after he swallowed. Tony shifted, looking at the table.

"No idea yet, but I'll have Pepper look into it. I figure we can sleep in and then head out. I know you can't be too eager to go back in there, and I want JARVIS to run a few more tests anyway. So what do you say?"

Tony looked up, trying to hide his apprehensive expression. He almost managed, but Loki saw right through his expressive honey eyes. After a moment, he began to smile.

"I'd like that," he answered. Tony's smile grew. They shared a gaze for a moment before Tony looked back down at his plate, cheeks slightly flushed and still smiling.

"Okay, cool, yeah. Uh, I'll figure something out after I get up," he said, nearly on the edge of rambling. Loki couldn't help but find his slight bashfulness endearing, which brought a matching flush to his cheeks.

"That sounds fine. I trust your judgement," Loki said, setting up another bite. "I don't get to New York often. I expect a good time."

"Oh, I'll show you the _best_ time, babe," Tony said cheekily, winking. Loki smiled wide, showing a few teeth, with his eyebrows raised.

"Is that so? The pressure is on, then."

"I think I _got_ this," Tony said. Loki laughed, shaking his head as he started to take a bite.

"Then I am in your hands," he muttered, winking back at Tony, who's grin seemed to get impossibly wider.

The rest of the meal was spent in light humor and never ending innuendos, which Tony seemed completely comfortable with. Loki was surprised when he fell into the rhythm so well. He traveled alone and had no friends back home; he never would have said he was awkward around people, just closed off. Still, his employees and board members loved him and his quiet habits; Tony was exactly his polar opposite with mannerisms that would have aggravated Loki years ago. He surprised himself by feeling so comfortable, simply enjoying the other's attentions and presence.

When Loki found himself yawning during one of Tony's stories, the engineer paused. "Getting tired again?"

"I believe so," he said, cutting off another yawn with a hand over his mouth.

"Go to bed; I'll put this away," Tony urged, standing up.

"No, I'll at least _help_," Loki said, closing off the rest of their boxes. They had managed to down quite a bit of the Chinese, saving only the soup and a few egg rolls. "At least there is enough for that breakfast you want."

Tony nodded and laughed, tossing the empty boxes into the trash. "More like a _snack_."

"Then you eat first because I am certain a few egg rolls will be enough for me," Loki said, walking to the fridge.

"So you going right to bed?" Tony asked as he dropped their plates and glasses into the dishwasher.

"Most likely," Loki answered. "I'll probably check my email and then nod off."

"Alright," Tony answered, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "Expecting any news?"

"Not really," Loki said, closing the door back. "Perhaps just a generic update from the company."

"I know that feeling," Tony said. He stared at Loki's back until he turned, running a hand through his hair. "I have a question."

"Hopefully I'll have the answer," Loki said, moving to wash his hands at the sink.

"Do you consider me a friend, Loki?" Tony asked quietly. Loki paused, slowly rubbing soap across his palms.

"Certainly," Loki answered slowly. He felt as if this were a trap. "Why do you ask?"

"Not answering," Tony shot down, earning an eye roll from Loki. "I have another question."

"After that attitude I may_ not_ have an answer," Loki drawled, rinsing his hands off. He grabbed the nearest hand towel and dried his hands, turning to look at Tony. "Well?"

"Would you consider _more_ than that?" Tony asked, eyes sharp and searching. Loki felt his throat go dry.

"Are you teasing me again?" He asked, tightening his grip on the towel. He could feel his hands shake.

"No, and I wasn't the_ first_ time," Tony answered. "I'm being serious. Think about it." He pushed himself away from the counter, crossing the few feet between them and bracing a hand on the counter behind Loki. "You're too tall."

"You're too _short_," Loki shot back, earning a chuckle from Tony. He worked the towel from Loki's death grip, grazing his knuckles lightly. The unspoken '_Relax_' from Tony hung in the air, helping Loki's grip to lessen.

"I'm actually above average height _here_," Tony said. "You're the one who's a staggering six foot five."

"Your point, Mr. Stark?" Loki drawled. Tony grinned again, running his thumb gently down the side of Loki's hand as he finally released the towel.

"Nothing," he chirped, tossing the towel back onto the counter and pulling Loki forward. Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony, surprised by the action and now a little off balance. He felt Tony bury his face against his neck, his entire body shivering as Tony's soft chuckles reached his ears. Tony inhaled deeply and threaded his fingers through Loki's hair; during the meal it had dried quite a bit but was still damp and heavy with lavender and Tony couldn't seem to get enough of it. After a long second, he pulled back, fingers trailing Loki's long hair over his shoulder.

"Just a hug," he said, pupils blown wide. Loki gulped, chest heaving from his body trying to recapture his stolen breath. "Good night, Loki. I'll see you in the morning."

"..._yeah_," Loki whispered. Tony winked, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading towards the stairs beyond the kitchen. Loki still leaned against the counter long after the engineer had left, legs still not quite ready to cooperate. Finally he pushed himself away, heading towards the elevator.

What was probably only three minutes felt like hours as Loki dragged himself to his bed. He fell back with a sigh, eyes sliding close; he didn't even bother to remove his sweater. After a moment he dropped his hand to his chest, still feeling his heart race. If Loki didn't think Tony knew, now he was certain. There really wasn't anything to be gained from teasing or stringing him along, and yet it didn't feel that way either. Tony seemed genuine in his implications, even his roundabout way of asking Loki to a date the next day and his awkward suggestion. Perhaps he felt something for Loki.

Still, at the back of his mind, Loki couldn't shake the idea that this was all too farfetched. Something didn't seem quite right, as if Tony wasn't being entirely straightforward. He had no _real_ reason to believe that, simply a hunch. Loki rolled his eyes at himself, covering his mouth from another yawn. Apparently his eight hour nap earlier wasn't enough for his body. He stared at the ceiling, setting his glasses on the side table.

"I'm in _trouble_, mum," he whispered. Loki had been with the boyfriend at uni for only a few months. Frigga had always known, of course, but Odin and Thor were another story. It wasn't a secret but it wasn't broadcasted either. Loki had actually dumped the guy not long after coming to terms with himself, deciding it would be easier to be alone. He had been correct for years - until he finally _met_ Tony Stark. Could it even be possible that the crush Loki had ended his only relationship for felt the same?

"_Deep_ trouble," Loki sighed, eyes finally closing.

Two floors up, Tony sat with his back against his closed bedroom door. His head had lolled back as he, too, stared at the ceiling.

"Was that better, J?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Far better."

"_Good_," Tony sighed, eyes closing. "My heart was going fucking _crazy_. I'm trying to make this part as quick as I can without messing up."

"Tricky path, sir," the AI answered. "Have you reached a block?"

"Hell no. If anything, I'm only more on track. There's so much to him I know, but even more I don't. I want to hear it_ all_, but I'm on a time crunch."

"Perhaps you could convince him to postpone his flight back to London?"

"I plan to, but he needs to know first. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if he goes without knowing," Tony said. He stood up, scratching his chest. "This fucking itches. Is he asleep, JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir," JARVIS answered after a minute of silence. Tony nodded, moving towards his bed.

"Tomorrow will be _stupid_ important," Tony mumbled, slipping under the covers. "Get some rest, J."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"'Night, pal."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Laufey."<p>

"_Mmmmm?_"

"Mr. Laufey."

"Mmmm, _wot?_" Loki grumbled, tossing his arm over his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Laufey," the voice said again. Loki finally recognized it as JARVIS, Tony's odd butler styled AI.

"'Mornin', JARVIS," he drawled, rolling onto his side. "What may I do for you?"

"Not you for me, sir. Rather, I have a message for you."

"Don't let my _sleeping_ stop you," Loki answered, waving his hand weakly.

"Certainly, sir." Loki was pretty sure that AI was being snarky with him, but he was far too groggy to care. "Sir is on his way down as we speak."

"Do I get breakfast in _bed_ this time?" Loki asked, grinning slightly.

"Far less enjoyable, I'm afraid," JARVIS answered. "He is on his way to wake you rather abruptly. I thought I would pass that along so that you could become decent."

"_Decent...__?_" Loki mused, opening his eyes. He had fallen asleep fully clothed, how would he _not_ be decent? He dropped his palm to his chest, not feeling his sweater. So, _that _had been removed. After a quick glance under the duvet, he gulped.

Naked. He was _fucking naked_.

Loki groaned and rolled over, pulling an extra pillow over his face. He only ever did that when he was drinking or sleeping in deep thought. Of _course _Tony's advances would cause him to sleep strip, and now he would have to face the cause while being completely bare with the symptoms.

He felt under the blankets, hoping that he had just kicked the clothes off. After seeing his lounge pants at the baseboard of the wall across from him, he knew he was fucked.

"Exiting elevator now," JARVIS supplied. Loki just frowned and rolled over, drawing the blanket under his chin and pretending to sleep. He heard a low rapping on his open door and ignored it.

"Hey, Lokes. You up?" Tony called quietly. Loki rolled his eyes - did he _look_ up?

Loki heard Tony walk into the room, snapping his eyes shut quickly. His socks made soft sounds on the carpet as he padded to Loki's side of the bed. Loki felt the dip in the mattress as Tony sat down gently. He pretended to shuffle, giving Tony a little bit more room. The inventor took it, sliding up to Loki's waist. The man was so warm Loki could feel him even through the thick goose down duvet.

"Sleeping Beauty, you listening?" Tony whispered. Loki continued to pretend to sleep, controlling his breathing. After another pause, he heard Tony sigh through his nose. It took quite a bit of will power to not jump when he felt Tony's hand caress his forehead. He felt Tony tuck a few strands behind his ear while carding through the rest. The touch was so tender that Loki nearly did drift off again, sighing softly. He heard Tony chuckle, his fingers leaving Loki's hair to trace his cheekbone and run down to his chin.

Tony continued his light touches for a few minutes; Loki felt himself falling asleep again, eyelids turning heavy. He was nearly out when Tony stopped and his weight shifted. Loki could feel him leaning over, his warm breath ghosting along Loki's cheek. Loki's eyelids fluttered when he felt Tony's lips press to his forehead. Everything felt familiar - the warmth, the caress, even the soft tickle of facial hair. So Loki _hadn't_ imagined that kiss from Tony's couch.

Tony's lips lingered before moving down his brow. Loki was struggling now, suddenly wide awake and wanting nothing more than to react. Tony's lips pressed to his cheek and now Loki was having issues breathing. He continued his languid assault, moving along the edge of Loki's jaw and ending at his ear. His proximity was now becoming too much; too warm, too soft, too breathless, too -

"_You're beautiful,_" Tony whispered, making Loki's heart stop. He pressed another kiss right below Loki's ear before pulling away completely. "Get some sleep."

Loki felt Tony stand, leaving the mattress completely. He counted to ten, waiting until Tony was almost out of the room. "Hmmm?"

"Loki?" Tony called. Loki imagined he had turned around, now facing the bed.

"Mmmm, _'ony_?" He mumbled, pretending to rub his eyes. Loki controlled his reaction time as if he had just awoken and not been alert for ten or so minutes.

"Oh hey, man!" Loki could hear the grin in his voice as he rolled over, now facing the door. He blinked a few times, seeing Tony stand in the doorway. "Good morning."

"Yes, morning," he said, fighting back a real yawn. "What time is it?"

"Like, almost eleven or something," Tony said. He moved over a bit, looking over Loki. "Yeah, your clock says ten-forty-five."

"Goodness," Loki groaned. "Why have I _slept_ so much?"

"Your body was probably in shock from yesterday," Tony supplied, leaning against the door frame.

"Very likely," Loki answered, sitting up. He was careful to keep the duvet pooled around his waist as he reached for his glasses, slipping them on and running a hand through his hair. "So, Mr. Stark - what have you planned for the day?"

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ it," Tony grinned, clapping his hands together. "Dress in something comfy. Maybe a jacket; it's getting cold out there. I'll go get ready myself and heat up that Chinese."

"Alright," Loki answered, grinning back. Tony lingered in the doorway a moment, and Loki's heart stuttered.

"Okay, sweet. Uh, see you soon, then," Tony said, heading out into the rest of the flat. Loki waited until he heard the elevator doors close before throwing the duvet back. He paused at one of his bags, deciding on dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater, before kicking his previous night's discarded clothing towards his bag. Loki was surprised to find the sweater had been tossed into the doorway of the bathroom; he threw that back as well before dipping in.

His hair was certainly a mess, and Loki began to feel a bit nervous about Tony seeing him like that. He pushed the thoughts away, brushing everything back and working very little product in. As Loki brushed his teeth, he began to feel odd. Loki was actually excited for whatever was being planned. He always planned his own, the lack of surprise being quite boring. Whatever secret Tony had was becoming intoxicating, and Loki couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he dressed. After quickly washing his face and cleaning his glasses, Loki was ready. He paused to scoop up his long coat and scarf and slip on his shoes before heading to the elevator.

"Tony?" Loki called, exiting the elevator on the man's penthouse.

"Yup!" He answered, drawing Loki's attention to the stairs past the kitchen. Tony took the stairs two at a time, dropping down as Loki entered the kitchen. He grinned, looking Loki over openly. "You look fucking_ awesome_."

"My thanks," Loki answered, clearing his throat. "You as well." And it was true. Tony stood in a simple button down grey shirt under a leather jacket and dark jeans. It wasn't as extravagant as Loki knew his usual style to be, but it was dashing nonetheless.

"Thanks," Tony smirked, heading to the fridge. "So we'll eat and then head out, okay?"

"Sure," Loki answered, resting his coat and scarf on Tony's bar. "What are the plans?" He asked, taking his seat from the night before.

"Still a _surprise_," Tony said, wagging his finger at Loki. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright," Loki answered, fighting his growing grin. He watched Tony push the egg drop soup and egg rolls into the microwave, pulling down two bowls as the timer descended. Loki still couldn't contain his excitement.

"May I have a hint?" He asked eagerly. Tony turned, smiling softly. Loki cleared his throat and bit his bottom lip. "Ah, _please_?"

"I _guess _you could," Tony mumbled, pretending to be put out by the question. "It's outside."

"Outside..." Loki mused, resting his chin on his palm. Tony divided the soup and egg rolls and brought them over, setting a bowl in front of Loki before sitting down beside him. He dropped his hand to his spoon, spinning it lazily in the bowl. "_Outside_..."

"You're _never_ gonna guess it," Tony said around an egg roll. "I never would have guessed it either, but Pepper thinks it's a good idea. Just go with it."

"I suppose..." Loki sighed, sipping some of the soup. "Wow, this is very good."

"I know, right?" Tony said, doing the same. "Best Chinese in the city, I swear it."

"I must say I agree," Loki said with a chuckle. Tony just grinned.

"Now hurry up or we'll be late," Tony urged. Loki nodded and they ate in silence. It wasn't difficult for Loki to match Tony's pace, but he did promise himself he wouldn't be making a habit out of it. Once they finished, Tony scooped up the dishes and dropped them into the dishwasher.

"Okay, let's go! JARVIS, heat up the Corvette."

"Yes, sir."

"_You're_ driving?" Loki asked, pulling his long coat on and tucking his scarf in.

"Yeah. Why?" Tony asked, waiting for Loki to come up beside him before heading to the elevator.

"Just curious if I should create a _will_," Loki drawled. Tony dropped a hand to the small of his back and laughed, gently guiding Loki into the elevator.

"I'm a _wonderful _driver, _thank you_," Tony grinned. "I actually raced in Italy once."

"And _crashed_, if I remember correctly," Loki teased. Tony huffed, staring at his reflection as the elevator dropped.

"Not my fault," Tony mumbled. Loki chuckled, patting Tony's shoulder comfortingly.

"I trust you," he said, earning a smile from Tony. He realized after he said it that he actually meant it. There were only a handful of people he actually openly trusted, and even he was surprised to find Tony Stark now among them.

"Good to know," Tony answered, smiling Loki's favourite soft smile. Loki swallowed - _hard_ - and smiled back. He didn't realize Tony's hand was still on his back until he was leading him from the elevator and into his garage. A black Corvette purred a few feet over.

Tony headed directly there, stopping to open the passenger door for Loki. Loki thanked him and slid in, pulling his seatbelt on. The interior was as dark as the actual car, all black leather and bright blue dash lights. Tony entered as well, pulling his Aviator shades on as he buckled himself in.

"You ready?" He asked, and Loki nodded. He threw the car in gear and left the garage, pulling out swiftly into traffic. The majority of the ride was silent - Loki alternated from staring out of the window at the people and stealing glances at Tony, who was deeply focused on whatever he was thinking about.

They weren't in the car for more than fifteen minutes; Tony pulled up next to a large unmarked building near the centre of the city.

"Where are we?" Loki asked. Tony didn't answer, instead checking behind him as he got out of the car. Loki watched him walk around the front, breath coming out in small white clouds. He opened the door for Loki and held his hand out. Loki frowned but accepted the gesture, stepping quickly from the car. Tony shut the door and locked it, still holding Loki's hand, and pulled them to the sidewalk.

"Tony - " Loki began.

"It's a homeless shelter," Tony answered. "There's something going on all day; we've missed a few stops, but we can make up for it."

"What's '_it_', Tony?" Loki asked. Tony squeezed his hand before dropping it, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"There's a charity of volunteers that, every few months, go to homeless shelters and maintain their greenhouses. They've got literally _thousands_ of potted plants that need grooming and new plants that need potting. Pepper found out about it and had Stark Industries donate to each venture every few months. She figured that with as much as you like philanthropy, this would be right up your alley," Tony answered, turning to look at Loki. "I thought it would be a good way to get yesterday out of your head."

Loki was speechless. He felt his jaw go slack as he looked at Tony, who did nothing but smile. "I had completely_ forgotten _about this. I must have lost track of the _dates_," Loki stuttered, fishing his mobile from one of his deep pockets. "This was the entire _reason_ I came to New York, Tony."

"No way," Tony grinned, chuckling. "You came across the world to plant some tomatoes?"

"You can laugh, but I really did," Loki answered sheepishly. He stared down at the date and groaned. "I cannot believe I did this; its your _fault_, you know."

"_As if_," Tony grinned.

"You _kidnapped_ me," Loki grumbled. Tony just rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"Eh, details. Still though, I have to get some _credit_. I'm making up for it, and now they have two more people."

"You mean to stay and help?" Loki asked, stomach flipping.

"Well _yeah_. I'm not _ditching_ you here," Tony said, bumping his shoulder against Loki's. Loki smiled broadly, suddenly insanely happy. He slipped his mobile back into his coat and literally threw his arms around Tony, surprising the other man. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, returning the embrace with a chuckle.

"This is _amazing_," Loki whispered, tightening his grip around Tony's shoulders. "Thank you."

"I'm happy to," Tony answered just as softly. They stayed that way for a moment before Loki pulled back, tucking a few strands of errand hair behind his ear.

"Well, shall we go in, then?" He said. Tony nodded, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"It's around back."

They walked slowly, Loki still unable to stop his grin. He never read anything about Tony doing what he did. It was always far easier to write a cheque than to actually get involved, and seeing the man trying to do it because of him made his heart soar. Tony held the gate for Loki and followed in after him, both heading towards the centre of the activity.

"Mr. Stark!" An older, plump woman in a white turtle neck embossed with the charity name met them quickly. She was smiling bright enough to rival one of Tony's grins. "When Miss Potts called and said you'd been joining us, why, I was tickled_ pink_!"

"Hi there, Mrs. Taylor," Tony answered. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed; his expression earned a chuckle from Loki, which turned her attention.

"Oh my! Miss Potts didn't mention that you'd be _bringing_ anyone!" She said, smiling up at Loki. She was very small, making Loki feel like an actual giant.

"Well, I'm actually here _because_ of him," Tony said, holding a hand out to Loki. "This is Loki Laufey - "

"Oh my _god_," Mrs. Taylor gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands as her eyes turned comically wide. "_The_ Loki Laufey?!"

"It's my pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Loki said, offering her his hand. She began to smile again, instead throwing her arms around Loki's abdomen. Loki quirked an eyebrow, glancing over at Tony.

"Thank you for all your _help_, Mr. Laufey," she said, pulling back. "Your continued donations are always a dream come true for these folks."

"I only want to do what I can," he answered, smiling kindly at her. Mrs. Taylor beamed back, looking from Loki to Tony.

"You _know_, boys," she said, winking. "You two make a handsome _couple_."

Loki really couldn't stop his blush as Tony chuckled beside him, both glancing at the other. "Where should we start digging, Mrs. Taylor?" Tony asked, dropping a hand to her shoulder. The woman began to ramble, leading them towards one of the three greenhouses.

"You boys can start here," she said. "There's plenty of seeds and pots and shovels and gloves and all that." Loki and Tony stepped in, suddenly engulfed by the smell of fresh dirt and water.

"How much longer will you be here?" Tony asked, already removing his jacket.

"Oh, for several more hours," Mrs. Taylor answered. "Take your time; we really only have one more stop after here. This is the biggest area."

"Alright," Tony answered. He dropped his jacket on a hook by the door and began to roll up his sleeves. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_, Mr. Stark," she said, smiling again. "And thank you, Mr. Laufey!"

"Oh it's my pleasure," Loki answered, walking around the large area.

"Well, you boys have fun. Come find me if you need anything," she said, ducking out of the greenhouse and shutting the door behind her. Loki trailed his fingers along the tables, gazing through the green tinted glass at the other volunteers.

"Want me to take your coat?" Tony offered, surprising Loki. He turned, seeing Tony only a few inches away.

"Ah, sure," he said, undoing the buttons down the front. Tony worked his fingers under the collar of the coat and pulled it off, slipping it down his arms. Loki worked his scarf off as well, following Tony to where he was hanging his coat. "Thank you."

"Sure," Tony smiled, watching Loki push up his sweater sleeves. "So, I don't know the first thing about any of this."

"Really?" Loki said, smirking. "You volunteer yourself for a task you know nothing about?"

"I'm a '_do now, think later_' kind of guy," Tony grinned, making Loki chuckle.

"Well, we shall start with the gloves, then." Loki located two pairs of gardening gloves in the supplies Mrs. Taylor had pointed out, coming back over to Tony. He passed a pair over before slipping the other over his own hands.

"This is too _much_," Tony said, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can handle the rest of this. These gloves are too hard to put on."

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes at the other's teasing. "I believe you to be a fairly competent fellow; given time, you can handle it."

"Man, I don't _know_," Tony said, grinning. Loki shook his head.

"Then I suppose I'll mix the dirt while you set the seeds, yeah?"

"Sure, whatever _that_ means," Tony answered, following Loki back to the supplies. Loki passed over a few seed packets.

"It's simple," he began, pulling over a large bucket. "There are instructions right on the back. Just match the environment it needs while I prep the dirt. Then we plant."

Tony flipped the packet over, eyebrows raised. "Oh! Yeah, gotcha." Loki snickered as he opened the large bag of Miracle Grow, using a hand shovel to scoop out a fourth of the bag. There was a wheelbarrow near the entrance of fresh dirt. Loki carried the bucket over and added a few scoops of that as well.

"How's this?" Tony asked, pulling Loki's attention from where he was mixing the bucket.

"That's actually very good, Tony," Loki said, surprised. He crossed over to the work table, nodding. "Excellent. We just need the dirt now."

"I'm a quick study," Tony said, grinning. Loki rolled his eyes as he moved for his bucket.

"And oh so _humble_," he muttered. Something landed square in the middle of his back, causing the hacker to pause. He turned slowly, looking down then up at Tony. "Did you just throw _dirt_ at me?"

"_Nope_," Tony answered cheekily. "It was more on the mulchy side."

Loki blinked and turned back. He made for his bucket, instead walking past it and scooping two fistfuls of the fresh dirt from the wheelbarrow. After he held up his hand, Tony's grin vanished and he scrambled for cover. Loki smirked when his first hit was dead on, landing square against Tony's shoulder. The man squeaked, quickly brushing the clots away.

"Damn than aim was _great_," he applauded, laughing. Loki smirked, tossing the next - which landed directly in Tony's hair.

"As was that," Loki laughed, watching Tony groan and shake his head.

"Geez, at least let me defend myself," Tony grumbled, throwing a halfhearted glare at Loki. Loki just smirked, still laughing, as he grabbed the bucket and walked back over.

"Or just don't pick a fight you will not _win_," he teased, standing next to Tony.

"_Whatever_," Tony muttered, removing his glove to attempt to pick out the dirt. Loki rolled his eyes, pulling one of his own gloves off.

"Here, you've missed far too much," Loki muttered, carding his hand through Tony's hair. Tony stilled, hand falling to his side, as Loki freed the last few clumps. Loki was surprised at how soft Tony's hair was; he figured getting it to stand in that messy but attractive way was with a lot of product. He was pleased to discover the style simply natural, which kept Tony's hair extremely soft. Loki lingered an extra few seconds, dragging his nails against Tony's scalp.

"There, all gone," Loki finally said. He removed his hand, smiling slightly at Tony. The engineer stared back, lips quirked in a matching smile and eyes suddenly far too bright. Loki cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away, putting his glove back on. Tony must have successfully infected him - he went his entire life with minimal or no physical contact with others, and yet just today alone he volunteered himself for a hug and was running his hand through his colleague's hair.

"Thanks," Tony said, bringing a faint blush to Loki's cheeks. He just nodded and turned for a handful of his mixed dirt.

"Alright, now we fill the pockets with dirt and drop the seeds in," Loki said. He suddenly very much needed this distraction.

"That's it?" Tony asked as Loki loosely dropped dirt into each pocket.

"There is a science to it," Loki answered. Once his hands were empty, he pushed a few fingers into the first to create a divot. "Keep in mind that these plants will need room for the roots to take hold. Try to keep them within the first two inches." He grabbed a snap pea seed and dropped it in, gently pushing dirt to cover it.

"Simple enough," Tony said. Loki watched him do the same and nodded.

"There, not too rough, huh?" He teased, bumping his shoulder against Tony's and smiling. Tony grinned back, obviously enjoying the attention.

"I have a _great_ teacher," he answered. Loki just continued to smile, turning back to the plants.

Several hours passed with Loki teaching Tony a few new gardening techniques - how to mix the dirt and feed, which leaves to clip, how much water to add, how to turn the plants to catch the best sunlight. Tony absorbed the information quickly, asking few questions and learning quite a bit from Loki's example.

Loki couldn't help but be impressed. He was always aware of Tony's intelligence, knowing the man had been in a similar boat as he growing up. At least Loki had had Frigga - from what he knew, Tony had no one except the one business partner that had attempted to have him killed a few years back. Even still, Tony had handled the situation well and with deep integrity. Loki wished they had met sooner - perhaps he could have been some help during those surely trying times.

"Mum had a garden in France," Loki said, cutting a few leaves from a budding tomato vine.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. He paused his own trimming, giving Loki his full attention. The hacker continued his own, feeling it far easier to open up without eye contact.

"She rather enjoyed flowers. Each summer we would travel to Giverny for her and rent a house. The owner always had fields of sunflowers, which happened to be her favourite. When we came back to London, she always brought a stalk with her," Loki mused, smiling softly. "She taught me all I know."

"Is this a hobby?" Tony asked. Loki nodded.

"My flat in London has a large enough balcony for plants to maintain themselves. I can't do as much as I could before, but I try to plant a sunflower or two every year. I've traveled too much and missed the season this year," he said, straightening up. He wiped his forehead with his wrist, careful to not leave dirt on his face.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Tony said, drawing Loki's attention. Loki smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"She was. You would have_ loved _her," he said affectionately. "Frigga was the only one who never treated me like an outsider or a monster."

"Anyone who treats you that way is fucking _stupid_," Tony huffed, scratching his chin. Loki snorted.

"I appreciate the gesture," Loki said, chuckling. "I never much care about other's thoughts about me. I suppose I have a similar motto as you - I just do what I want."

"It's pretty sweet, huh?" Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes, pulling his gloves off as he looked over to Tony and sighed.

"Somehow," Loki began, smiling softly. "You have managed to get enough dirt on your face to start your _own_ garden."

"Ah, _shit_," Tony frowned, rubbing his upper cheek with the back of his wrist. Loki's smile turned to a smirk, causing Tony's eyebrows to knit together. "I just made it worse, didn't I?"

"You could say that," Loki chuckled. "Hold on." He dropped his gloves and walked to his long coat, fishing out his emerald handkerchief. Mrs. Taylor had dropped off a few bottles of water not long after their arrival; Loki paused to grab one and unscrewed the lid, wetting the edge of his cloth.

"Do you just carry that everywhere?" Tony asked when Loki stepped in front of him again, resting his gloves on top of Loki's pair.

"Yes; do Americans not?" Loki muttered as he pushed his hair back with his glasses, resting the frames on top of his head.

"Not any _I_ know," Tony answered.

"Then you are all _uncultured_," Loki smirked, gently grabbing Tony's chin and lifting. The man had managed to smear long streaks of dirt across his cheek and forehead. Loki sighed and dabbed at his forehead, trying to ignore Tony's growing smirk.

"Your hand is pretty cold, even for the weather," Tony whispered. Loki nodded, trying to control his breathing and not be distracted by Tony's overwhelming scent. On a good moment the tension between them was bearable; if Loki didn't keep himself in check, it became _electrifying_.

"Honestly I have no idea why," Loki said, tone soft. "Mum never had an answer for me, either."

"They say cold hands means a warm heart," Tony answered. Loki paused a moment, eyes dropping to met Tony's.

"Or a warlock," Loki said softly. _Outcast_.

"Nah, that's an old wives tale," Tony smirked. "Besides, I believe the first one."

Loki rolled his eyes and finished Tony's forehead. He needed to focus on a task, on anything other than his heart stuttering in his chest. He had - _again_ - volunteered himself for this proximity; he had no one to blame but himself for this situation. Loki was nearly done now, trying desperately to keep his fingers from shaking. Why did Tony have to disarm him at _every_ turn? It seemed that no matter how quickly he tried to shut his feelings down, he was sabotaging himself at each step.

"There, all set," Loki said, clearing his throat. Tony smiled - that soft, suggestive smile that Loki was beginning to love - and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Not needed," Loki said, stuffing his kerchief into his back pocket. "I couldn't very well let you walk around like that."

"Still," Tony said, still smiling. Loki was beginning to feel awkward, unsure of the direction. He grinned quickly and took a step back.

"Well, I suppose we should - "

"You said you trusted me earlier; do you really?"

Loki paused, eyebrows knitting together. He looked back at Tony, suddenly confused. What was he getting at? "Of course."

"_Good_," Tony breathed. He wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck and surged forward, pulling him down the last few inches. Loki gasped, bracing a hand on the work table as Tony pressed their lips together. The kiss was nothing like Loki had even imagined it would be - _no_, it was far _better_. His entire body tingled with electricity. Tony pressed gently, almost tentatively, as if still trying to ask if this was okay. Loki felt his heart pound as Tony worked his fingers into his hair, causing more shivers to race up his spine.

Tony moved his lips softly, pulling Loki from his shock. Once Loki realized that this wasn't a dream, and it was in fact actually_ happening_, he began to react. He pressed back, working his lips nervously. It had literally been ages since he had kissed anyone, but he knew fretting over it would not help him in the slightest. Loki felt Tony smiling against his lips, hand still firm against the back of his head; the action renewed his confidence enough to swipe his tongue along Tony's bottom lip.

Loki was rewarded with a low groan and renewed vigor. Tony grabbed his collar with his other hand and pulled him closer; Loki wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, attempting to fight back a grin. He supposed kissing was almost like riding a bike - you never really forget, and Loki had always been quite good at it.

Tony pulled away suddenly, chest heaving against Loki's. Loki licked his own lips, still able to taste Tony (minty, spicy) as he leveled his gaze at the other man. His pupils were wide and deep, framed thinly and beautifully by those honey irises. "Still trust me?" He asked, voice a little raspy. Loki's breath was nearly as short as his when he answered.

"I was awake this morning," Loki said, voice barely above a whisper. He trailed his free hand against the side of Tony's face, fingertips tracing the sharp lines of his goatee.

"I know," Tony smirked, pulling Loki back down. Loki closed the gap quickly, attempting to earn that groan again. It didn't take long, and with it the kiss deepened. Loki felt Tony untangle his fingers from Loki's collar and place his palm on his hip, thumb running along the hem of his sweater. Loki couldn't help his moan and ragged breath, which Tony took full advantage of. He pressed his palm flat against Loki's abdomen and took lead of the kiss. Within seconds, Loki was panting and leaning a little too much on Tony but Tony didn't seem to mind as his fingers traced the sharp jut of Loki's hip and how could so much intensity be_ legal_ -

"Yoohoo! We're heading to the next - _oh my_!" Loki's eyes snapped open as both he and Tony froze. He had a clear view of the doorway to the greenhouse (oh god he had forgotten where he _was_) over Tony's shoulder, which was a clear view to Mrs. Taylor's surprised face. Loki pulled away quickly, clearing his throat and bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Hey Mrs. Taylor," Tony called, pivoting. He seemed as calm as ever, slapping on his usual camera smile. "You said you guys are heading on?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Stark," she answered, cheeks tinted red. Loki imagined he didn't look much better.

"Cool. We'll probably sit that one out, but we'll help carry the supplies for you," he offered. She nodded quickly, tossing a knowing wink at Loki. God he just wanted to _die_.

"If you two aren't too busy, that would be lovely," Mrs. Taylor said, smiling. "Thank you all so much for your help. I'll be by the bus."

"Sure thing!" Tony said. He stared after her until she walked away, leaving the door open. "Well," he said, turning back to Loki. "That was the teacher's way of saying we can't be left alone anymore."

Loki chuckled, hand still shaking and covering his mouth. "Will she call our parents?"

"I knew there was a reason you're my favourite," Tony teased, tossing his head back with a laugh.

"Yes well, I believe we should deliver these goods before we're put into _time out_," Loki said, clearing his throat with a smirk. He dropped his glasses back to his nose, grabbed both of their sets of gloves and heading for the wheelbarrow. "Let us come back for our coats."

"Sure," Tony said, tossing the extra hand scoops and rakes into Loki's earlier dirt bucket. He held his hand out for the gloves which Loki passed over. Their fingers grazed, and Loki knew he wasn't the only one who felt the shock.

Loki dumped the rest of the dirt into a hole outside the greenhouse. Tony dropped the bucket into the now empty wheelbarrow and grabbed the handles from Loki, gently nudging him away. Loki didn't fight it, instead going back into the greenhouse for their coats as Tony pushed over to where Mrs. Taylor was signing off on a clipboard behind a school bus. When Loki came out, she was still talking to Tony.

"I just can't thank you boys _enough_ for your time," she said when Loki came up. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Please, no more thanks," he said, waving his hand. "We wanted to."

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor," Loki said, stopping by Tony. "It is absolutely our pleasure."

She smiled kindly as Tony looked over, expression shifting to pure joy when he looked at Loki. "Well, you two make an _excellent_ team," she said, fighting back a larger smile as Tony gently took his jacket from Loki.

"Yeah?" He asked, winking at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Either way," Loki said, changing the topic and shooting Tony a look. "We were happy to help."

"Ah, Mrs. Taylor?" Another volunteer came up, standing a few feet from Tony. She nodded.

"Hang on, Tim. Hold this, please," Mrs. Taylor said, passing over the clipboard. He nodded and took it gently. She turned back to the two billionaires and beamed, holding her arms out. "Give me a hug, boys."

Tony grinned and surged forward, wrapping his arms around her and lifting slightly. She hooted and chuckled, patting his shoulders. "Oh, Mr. Stark! Enough!" Loki smiled - Tony really was something.

He gently put her down, grinning from ear to ear. "I believe you can call me Tony now, Mrs. Taylor."

"Alright, Tony," she said, still giggling. Loki was finishing up his scarf when she turned to him, arms out. He smiled softly and stooped, arms tightening briefly around her waist. She held the embrace for a moment, pulling back a foot after a moment. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Laufey," she said softly, eyes crinkling kindly.

"Call me Loki," he said without thought and in her answering smile he immediately saw Frigga. He skipped a breath, surging forward for another hug. She chuckled, surprised, and patted his shoulders.

"Thank you, Loki. It was wonderful to finally meet you," Mrs. Taylor said. He just nodded against her neck and pulled back, surprising himself. Tony dropped his hand to Loki's shoulder after he stood beside him.

"Good luck at your next stop," Tony said, to which she nodded.

"Thank you, Tony. Now you buys run along - I'm sure you've got a big day planned," she winked knowingly, causing Loki to duck his head as Tony grinned sheepishly beside him.

"You could say that," Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes. "'Bye, Mrs. Taylor."

"Good bye," Loki nodded, smiling.

"You too. Thank you both so much," she said, smiling again before turning her attention to Tim the Volunteer. Tony pulled his hand from Loki's shoulder as they walked away, heading for the back gate. Once they were out on the drive leading to Tony's Corvette and away from the group, Tony slipped his hand into Loki's and weaved their fingers together. Loki couldn't help his soft smile.

"So I was thinking," Tony said, slowing down his pace. Loki slowed as well, still in stride. "You hungry?"

"Certainly," Loki answered lightly, smirk playing on his lips. Tony was suddenly unsure, looking down at the concrete as they walked. Loki couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Well, _you_ are, _I_ am - and I happen to know this great burger joint, like, two streets over. Ya know, if you're _interested_," he said quickly, words nearly running together. Loki's smirk won as he squeezed Tony's hand, pulling them to a stop.

"I am," he said, staring into Tony's bright honey eyes. The genius smiled brightly - Loki knew he understood. "And the food sounds like an added perk."

"Awesome," Tony breathed, still smiling. Loki felt his stomach flip as Tony pulled him to walking again. When Tony opened the car door for him and Loki slipped in, he decided that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had originally thought. When Tony had the car in gear and pulled from the curb, he moved Loki's hand to rest under his on the gear shift and Loki official _knew_ this wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Tony? Have you <em>seen<em> the cover of the gossip magazines yet?" Pepper said, pulling Tony's attention from his mobile.

"Nope. Been busy," he answered, scrolling down the screenshots he had JARVIS save of Loki. Not weird at all, normal Tony stuff.

"You better _start_ paying attention," she snapped. Her tone got his attention as he sighed and set aside his mobile.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What did you guys _do_ yesterday?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. Tony leaned back in his chair, stretching slightly. It was hardly eight in the morning when JARVIS was announcing her arrival, coaxing Tony from his warm bed and rousing him from a rather pleasant dream about his current guest two floors down. He tapped his chin - she was obviously upset, so honesty was the best policy with this one. Besides, Loki was still asleep and he had time to kill.

"Well, we did the gardening thing. It worked like a charm, and I actually kind of enjoyed it. Got to see a new side of him, which was amazing. Uh, went for lunch after, popped into that new art exhibit, came back here and cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. No sex, drugs, or rock'n'roll, _mom_," Tony answered cheekily.

"Did anything _happen_ at the greenhouse?" Pepper asked. Tony knew she knew, _somehow_, but he was not about to _volunteer_.

"Planted some plants, cut some leaves, had a dirt fight - you know, normal gardeners stuff. You wouldn't understand," he winked, sipping his lukewarm cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Tony, this is _serious_," she snapped, tone strained. "_Look_."

Pepper pulled a folded up magazine from her purse, tossing it out onto the table. Tony's eyebrows rose as he tried to fight his blossoming grin.

"That's a good picture."

"No, it isn't! You two are the cover story for _People_, _Us Weekly_, _In Touch_, _OK!_, and _TMZ_. That is absolutely _not_ a good picture!" She said, tone exasperated. "The _cover_, Tony."

"Well, so _what_?" He said, flipping the _People_ magazine open to the correct page number. Inside was the same picture as the cover - Loki gently wiping away the dirt from Tony's forehead. He had a controlled expression but his eyes gave him away in this picture just as much as in person. Tony absolutely _loved_ those emerald eyes of his, deep and intelligent beyond measure with just that hint of mischief. He knew he could stare for hours and still be intrigued.

"So _what_? Tony,_ look_!" She flipped the page to the centre and pointed.

"Oh my god we're centerfolds," Tony said, grinning. Pepper groaned, scooping up the magazine.

"'_Two of New York's top eligible bachelors were seen yesterday donating some of their time instead of just money to a wonderful cause. Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, and former CEO and current owner of Durer Technologies, the elusive Loki Laufey, spent a majority of the day at a local homeless shelter planting and nurturing gardens as a self sustaining food source for one of the city's busiest shelters. We have first hand knowledge from a reliable source that says it wasn't just the plants causing steam in that particular greenhouse - '_"

"Jesus, who _wrote_ that?" Tony interrupted. "That's _horrible._"

"Shut up and _listen_: _'We have several photos indicating that this wasn't just a philanthropic outing. In fact, if Laufey's expression is anything to go by, this was absolutely far more. Stark is known for his eccentric dating patterns, not at all limited by any gender. This is Laufey's first broadcasted trip to New York, and it seems he's picked an interesting host. Eat your heart out, ladies - these bachelors may not be bachelors for much longer.'_" She flipped the page to continue the article, opening the magazine to its very centre page and held it up. "Tony, someone got a_ picture_ of you two _making out_. In a _greenhouse_, in _public_, when you should have been gardening! What do you have to _say_ for this?"

Tony stared, eyebrows raised. Whoever got that picture was pretty good, working through the green tinted glass and plants. He was only slightly obscured, hand weaved in Loki's hair and collar. Loki had just begun to kiss back, one hand still braced on the table with his other arm around Tony's waist. Tony couldn't help his grin as he remembered - he had surprised Loki and _damn_ did he make the best little noises.

"That's really fucking _hot_," he said, getting distracted by his memories. Pepper smacked the edge of the table with the magazine.

"Tony,_ think _for a _second_!"

"What does it _matter_? Everyone knows_ I _swing both ways," he shrugged, sipping his coffee again. Tony paused. "Oh, _wait_ - "

"Yes, Tony. Not about _you_ this time, it's _Loki_. He's private, _incredibly_ private. How will he _feel_ about this?" Pepper said, dropping the magazine on the table.

"Not good, like, _at all_," Tony said. "Can we pull the mags?"

"There's way too many," Pepper said. "Like I said, you two are cover on almost every gossip magazine. _Everyone_ knows you two were on a date yesterday."

"Everyone except _him_," Tony mumbled. "He probably already heard something from whoever runs his public division."

"We can only hope this doesn't get too big," she said. Tony shook his head.

"Too late. If it's on _TMZ_ everyone and their fucking_ mom_ and _cousin Sue_ knows," Tony grumbled. Pepper sat across from him, pulling his coffee mug over and taking a sip.

"Goodness this is like_ ice_," she said, frowning.

"Maybe I _like_ it that way," Tony snapped, plucking the mug back. "Get your own cup."

"Don't get snippy with me because _you_ fucked up," Pepper said. Tony frowned at his best friend.

"Shut up, you know it's my number one defense mechanism," he grumbled. She rolled her eyes, snatching the nearly empty mug back.

"You need to_ talk_ to him," Pepper said, finishing off his mug. Tony frowned, taking the mug as she offered it and stood.

"He won't like it," Tony said, moving into the kitchen.

"Still needs to _happen_," Pepper called. "If you want _something_ - "

"I know, I need to be less me and more _not_ me," he sighed, filling the mug with fresh coffee. "Which makes no sense, by the way."

"It's worked so far. Aside from this, yesterday wasn't too bad, right?" She asked, taking the mug as he sat back down.

"No, it was awesome. Best day I've had in a long time," Tony answered. "I just don't want to lose him before I even get a _chance_."

"Aside from the _obvious_," Pepper said, passing the mug over. Tony frowned and wiped off her lipstick. "Hiding this is a great way to."

"I know. Sometimes I _hate_ being a celebrity," Tony sighed, causing Pepper to snort.

"_Please_, you _love_ it."

"I do. I just hate that everyone_ knows_ - "

"Knows what?" Tony and Pepper exchanged glances - he hadn't heard the elevator at all and was more than slightly surprised to see Loki padding into the kitchen. Tony knew there had to be a law against looking that hot in just a damn crewneck shirt and sweats; Loki's hair was still slightly moussed from sleep and he smiled upon seeing Pepper.

"Good morning, Miss Potts," he said, taking a seat on Tony's side of the table.

"It's Pepper, and good morning Loki. Did you sleep well?" She asked, continuing the sip she had paused when he walked up.

"I did, thank you," he answered, looking at Tony. "Is there more coffee?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll get you a cup," Tony said, pulling himself from his thoughts with a jump. He pushed back from the table, the magazine still between he and Pepper.

"Thank you. What were you two discussing?" Loki asked. Tony heard the magazine slide on the table as he filled a mug with fresh coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" Tony asked.

"Both, please," Loki said, voice distracted.

"Good thing you're up, Loki," Pepper said. Tony walked back, setting the mug in front of Loki. "We were talking about that article."

Tony shuffled in his seat, unsure of how Loki was going to react. He looked over at Pepper who was watching Loki before stealing a glance.

Loki was rigid, lips pressed in a thin line. He was reading the article, taking his time with it - when he flipped to the centre and saw their steamy kiss, he didn't even flinch. Tony had to give him props. Loki was already far calmer than he would have expected.

"It's too late to pull the magazines," Pepper said, sliding Tony's mug back over. "But you should be aware of this. I'm not sure how familiar you are with gossip here in America, but you two are the cover story on every magazine."

"I suppose there is not much that _can_ be done, then," Loki said, tossing the magazine back to the table. "I knew this would happen eventually, should I ever meet someone. I apologize that Tony has been caught up in it."

"Woah, _no_, babe," Tony said, turning towards him. "I'm not '_caught up in it_'. I'm right there with you." He slipped his arm around Loki's shoulders, weaving his fingers into Loki's dark hair soothingly. "_Willingly_."

Loki blinked, looking over at Tony with mild surprise. "Your privacy was _invaded_ because of me - "

"Happens all the time," Tony said, waving his other hand. He rubbed Loki's neck and smirked. "I wouldn't have done it if I was afraid of being caught. People are gonna think and do what they want - I don't care. I_ do_ care about you, though. So if you're good, then I'm right there with you."

Pepper smiled, resting her chin on her palm. Tony could really be charming when he wanted to. It seemed to work on Loki; he began to smile, leaning slightly against Tony's hand on his neck. Pepper knew that if Tony kept this up, which wouldn't be hard because he really_ did _care, that Loki wouldn't be leaving for London for some time.

"Well, crisis averted, then," she said, pushing away from the table. "I have to get going. Tony, sign those papers from a week ago, _please_. The office in Quebec is literally _dying_."

"Sure thing," he said, looking over at her. Pepper nodded and stood, grabbing her purse. "You two have a good day. Nice to see you again, Loki."

"You as well, Pepper," Loki said. "You look lovely, by the way."

She smiled at him, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. "Thank you, Loki. See you guys soon." Loki watched Pepper walk to the elevator, heels clacking on the tile. She really was lovely, and he hoped Tony treated her well enough. When the door were closing behind her, Tony pulled Loki the last inches between them and kissed him softly.

"I'm so _sorry_," he said, burying his nose against Loki's neck. "I know you like privacy - "

"Like I said," Loki said, pulling back. "It was bound to happen anyway. I do enjoy my privacy, but even I know how difficult it is to be solitary in America. In England, we only really care about the Queen."

"That's what celebs are here. Our Royal Family," Tony said, rubbing his thumb along Loki's jaw. "Even for the time, people still aren't as tolerable as they should be. As a head's up."

"I know," Loki answered. He turned for his mug of coffee, taking a sip. "I have spent my entire life pushing that part of me away. I have become an expert at illusion."

"Don't do that," Tony said sharply, surprising Loki. He set his mug down and turned fully towards Tony.

"Pardon?"

"Don't _hide_. I want you to be yourself around me," Tony said, grabbing his hands. "I got you into this. I could've done this better, could've not been, well, _me_ - but I didn't. Now we're plastered for the world to see, and it's all _me_. You didn't do anything _wrong_. Don't hide away because of my _mistake_ - "

Loki pressed his lips to Tony's carefully, effectively cutting off the other man's rant. Tony stopped, sighing through his nose as his eyes shut. Loki moved his lips gently, feeling his own bottom lip tremble. After a moment, he pulled back.

"Did you know you have a horrible habit for rambling?" Loki whispered, smirking against his lips.

"_M__mm_." Tony followed him, pressing another soft kiss. "I know."

Loki chuckled, pushing Tony back with a hand on his shoulder. "So long as you are _aware_." He stood, flicking Tony's ear. The man grumbled, covering his lobe with his hand.

"You're playing _dirty,_" he mumbled. Loki chuckled, pouring out his cup.

"Am not," Loki grinned as he set his mug in the dishwasher. "Are we attempting to look at the suit today?"

"Do you feel up to it? No pressure," Tony said, throwing his arm over the back of his chair. Loki leaned against the counter.

"I believe so," he said, nodding. Tony watched him for a moment.

"Alright. When do you want to start?"

"Soon. I can change and be ready," Loki said. "Sound good?"

"Cool, yeah," Tony said. He scratched his chin and stood up. "I'll meet you in a few, then."

"Alright," Loki said, pushing back from the counter. They stood awkwardly for a moment - Loki knew Tony wasn't comfortable having him go back down there, but Loki was about as stubborn as Tony was. He began to smile; they weren't at all as different as he had originally thought.

Tony moved first, walking towards Loki. He kissed the corner of Loki's jaw and stepped around him. Loki sighed, grabbing Tony's hand before he got too far and pulled him back against his chest. "Do not be upset."

"'m not _upset_," he mumbled, voice muffled by Loki's shirt. Loki chuckled, tracing shapes at the base of Tony's neck. The genius shivered and pressed his nose against Loki's clavicle.

"You are," Loki said, running his other fingers lightly down Tony's spine. He could feel Tony relaxing against him. "We can postpone again if you like."

Tony sighed, finally bringing his arms to rest loosely around Loki's waist. He was quiet, so Loki continued his ministrations to give the genius time. His breath was warm against Loki's neck as he sighed. "No. It needs to be done."

"What concerns you, then?" He asked, playing with the small hairs on Tony's neck.

"Nothing," Tony said. He pulled back from Loki's chest and looked up with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Loki smiled back, pretending not to notice and storing the expression away. "Go get ready. I'll meet you in a sec." Tony freed himself from Loki's arms and left the kitchen. Loki watched him for a moment before heading towards the elevator, feeling more than a little confused.

He crossed his flat, heading towards his bags after entering his room. He decided to keep his shirt and pulled on some jeans.

"JARVIS?" He asked, buttoning the pants.

"Yes, Mr. Laufey?"

"Would it be possible for you to push back my return flight?" Loki answered after a moment, moving into the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth as he waited for an answer.

"Access granted. When would you like to depart?"

Loki rinsed his mouth and washed his brush. "Is it possible to keep it open?" The AI was again silent. Loki left the bathroom and paused at his mobile. He had not taken to carrying it around Tony, instead leaving it on the charger. There was nothing of consequence, except the email he had awoken to still open on the screen. He had already known about the article and the pictures; Thor had seen it fit to email a link, along with the request to met. Loki ignored him, instead looking over the link.

He had been shocked, in a manner of speaking, more at the photos than actually _being_ photographed. He hardly recognized his own expression. Loki knew that whatever he saw in his own face had been easily read by Tony as well. The genius had already proved himself on more than one occasion that the title was not given to him lightly. Loki felt different around him; he felt _himself_.

"Your ticket has been rearranged," JARVIS answered. Loki thanked him and headed towards the elevator. Whatever it was about Tony Stark made him want to stick around. There was quite a bit he did not yet know; he would postpone his flight for months if he was still welcome.

"Tony?" Loki called, stepping from the elevator. He looked around expecting him to already be waiting.

"Coming!" Loki looked towards the stairs. Tony was on his way down, pulling a tank top over his head. Loki couldn't help his stare, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks. Something that was far too dark to be a mere shadow caught his attention, pulling his gaze further up Tony's chest. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Tony was walking over with a smile, and Loki felt himself smile back. "Hey. You ready?"

"Yes," Loki answered. They headed back to the elevator and stepped in, only seconds from the door sliding open again. DUM-E rushed the door, actually squeezing into the small elevator.

"Hello, DUM-E," Loki said, feeling what he could only describe as fondness for the little robot. "Did you miss us?" The robot whirred and chirped, bumping Loki's leg before moving to Tony.

"I'll take that as a _yes_," Tony mumbled, patting the robot with a grin. "He's better than any dog I've ever met."

"He is," Loki agreed. The three of them made their way to the back of the lab to where the suit was being held. Loki hid his discomfort, keeping a hand on DUM-E as Tony opened the door. He let Loki walk in first, still with his hand on his new robotic companion, as the lights turned on.

Tony must have righted the suit while he was cleaning. It stood up proudly again, not at all slumped from his attempted assault on Loki. Tony had also moved in a new work table with two chairs, along with a fire extinguisher leaning up against the wall.

"Is that for DUM-E?" Loki asked as he pointed out the extinguisher with a grin.

"My little buddy needs his protection, too," Tony winked. DUM-E seemed to agree, making a beeline for the device. He took it and pointed it at the Iron Man suit, ready to go.

"Seems he will be our guard," Loki teased, taking a seat. "So, shall we try unlocking the suit again?"

"...yeah, we can," Tony said, staring at the suit. He stood behind Loki, dropping his hands to his shoulders. Loki paused his clicks on his monitor, looking up at him. Tony's expression was odd, as if he didn't want to be in the lab at all.

"Tony?" Loki asked. Tony continued to stare off, eyes again unseeing, as he wrapped his arms around Loki's chest. He settled his chin on Loki's shoulder and stared at the wall.

"Can we _not_ do this?" Tony asked. Loki frowned, looking at Tony from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" When Tony didn't answer, instead tightening his grip, Loki attempted to turn. "Tony."

"Yup."

"Speak your mind."

"Nope."

"_Yes_."

"It's...I'm not very good at that stuff," Tony mumbled.

"What have you to be ashamed of?" Loki whispered, pressing his lips to Tony's cheek. The engineer's eyes fluttered as he let out a sigh.

"I'll just say it, I guess," Tony mused. He paused a moment, fingers tracing the lines in Loki's torso. "I'm putting off this suit thing because I don't want you to go back to London."

Loki pressed his face in the crook of Tony's neck, smiling broadly. He couldn't help his blossoming chuckle either. Tony pulled away enough to stare at Loki, confusion painting his features. "What?"

"Tony..." Loki said, still smiling and chuckling. "I'm not leaving after the week. I moved my ticket."

"When _do_ you go?" Tony asked, eyes widening.

"It's open ended," Loki said, smile softening.

"You're _amazing_," Tony breathed, capturing Loki's smiling lips in a breathless kiss. Loki kissed back with just as much conviction, and before long Tony was spinning the chair around. It took a majority of Loki's willpower not to pull Tony onto his lap - not because he didn't_ want_ him there, not by any means. Loki was nervous, having never gone beyond heavy petting in uni. Should it come up (at this rate he knew it would be soon), Loki preferred a much more comfortable setting.

Loki instead kept a hand locked behind Tony's neck, keeping him in place. The intensity in the room rose; all Loki could hear was heavy breathing and his own blood pounding in his ears. Tony moved from his mouth, kissing a hot stripe down his neck. He paused at Loki's clavicle and kissed the bone softly. Loki trailed his fingers across Tony's abdomen, tracing each muscle and making the genius tremble the higher he went. Tony was moving back to Loki's lips when his fingers grazed something that was far too hard to be Tony's chest.

"_Tony_," he breathed, pulling away. Tony followed, capturing his lips again. Loki couldn't hold back his moan as his mind began to fog. "_Tony_."

"Hmmm?" Tony answered, again moving to kiss down Loki's jaw.

"_What_ is..." Loki asked, fingers reaching out for Tony's chest again as the engineer pulled off his glasses and assaulted his lips again.

"What?" Tony asked after a quick breath. Loki touched it again, and Tony immediately froze.

"..._this_?" Loki panted. When Tony didn't answer, he cleared his throat to try and clear his head.

"It's an implant," Tony answered. Something flashed across his face, startling Loki. It was _fear_.

"For what? Do you have a heart condition?" Loki whispered, all previous arousal and haze gone. He needed to know _now_ - would Tony even be able to handle any strenuous activity? Should they put off the entire operation?

"...in a manner of speaking," he answered, pushing himself away from the chair. Tony walked over to where DUM-E still was with his extinguisher and dropped a hand to its arm. "You have to promise me something."

"_Anything_," Loki answered immediately. He didn't bother to think it over - at this point, whatever Tony needed from him he was more than happy to give it.

Tony turned back, his expression haunting and tired. Loki's stomach flipped; he began to feel anxious. "_Promise_ you'll let me explain before you take off."

"...I promise," Loki answered. Tony's expression never shifted. Instead, he patted his creation one more time before pulling off his tank top in one fluid motion. Loki's eyebrows knitted together as he stared at Tony's chest. He had been correct - what he had seen earlier was not a shadow. It was a black binding, similar to a gauze for keeping injuries clean. Loki's anxiousness grew; was Tony in pain, hiding a wound?

Loki would have taken a fatal wound over what was actually under the bandage.

"Oh _shit_..." Loki breathed. Tony unwrapped the bind, the cloth pooling at his feet. In the centre of his chest sat the heart of the Iron Man suit, glowing eerily bright blue against the genius' tan skin. Loki was grounded; he couldn't move. That piece in Tony's chest was the same as the suit. His eyes looked between the monstrosity and (please dear god_ not_) the creator. He suddenly felt ill.

"Well, I can see that you're less than _pleased_," Tony whispered. Loki couldn't pry his eyes from his chest, jaw slack.

"This can't _be_...you said you _weren't_ - " Loki muttered, shaking his head. He caught Tony's pained expression and froze. "You_ lied_ to me."

"I _had_ to," he pleaded, taking a step forward. Loki was on his feet in an instant.

"Do not come near me!" Loki roared. Tony flinched, taking his previous step back. Loki's chest heaved - he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Please, _let_ me - "

"No, you stay _there_. I am _leaving_," Loki hissed. He felt his world crashing and he couldn't focus on what hurt the most - finally able to be himself, being able to finally be with his ten-year-long crush and finding out he was as amazing as he had always hoped, throwing away his entire private shield, or being lied to. Everything was pretty up there, and Loki knew it would take a long time before he would trust anyone again. This had been a _disaster_ -

"You promised." Tony's pleading voice cut into his mind, drawing his eyes back to the madman. "You need to know the _truth_."

"How would I know what you say would _be_ the truth? You've done a damn good job of _lying_ thus far."

"You have to _trust_ me - "

"Nope, _done_. You have _lost_ that chance, and I'm _leaving_," Loki snapped, waving his hands. He turned, heading towards the door.

"Please stay." Tony Stark was begging, but still Loki wouldn't turn. "I don't want to _make_ you."

"Fat chance _trying_," Loki scoffed.

"JARVIS!" Before Loki even reached the door it shut in his face, forcing him to spin around. Tony now stood by the work table, expression guarded.

"You let me _out_," Loki whispered.

"Not until you listen to me."

"What _for_? Will you _attempt_ to talk your way out of this? I have seen this _suit_ and that _reactor_ and know too much," Loki answered, pressing his back to the door. "There is no way you will simply let me _go_."

"I meant what I said," Tony said, sitting on the edge of the table. Loki was drawn to the reactor in his chest again, feeling his blood pound in his ears. "I don't want you to go to London. I _care_ about you, Loki. I'm showing you this because I want you here, _with_ me."

"How is that possible?" Loki asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he began to piece the picture. "You had Pepper get me from the airport and brought me directly here. You immediately showed me the suit. I was under the impression I was here _because_ of it."

"No; I needed an excuse to bring you here," Tony answered. He nodded to Loki's previous seat. "Sit, please? This is long."

Loki hesitated - he knew he couldn't leave without Tony's permission at this point. He hated himself more than ever as he walked back and sat down. "Give me the abridged version. I have a flight to catch."

Tony visibly flinched. Loki didn't let his pain show, only portraying anger, but he hurt himself with his comment. He had not expected to leave Tony so soon, but this was certainly a wrench in the plan. "Sure. We'll see if you still feel the same when I'm done."

"Doubt it."

"Anyway," Tony said, smiling humorlessly. "This is going to sound horrible, but here it goes - a few years ago I was kidnapped during a weapons show in Afghanistan and held for ransom. They wanted me to make weapons, but the thing was they kind of blew me up trying to capture me. I have shrapnel in my chest, millimeters away from entering my heart and killing me. _This_," he said, tapping the arc reactor, "is keeping me _alive_. I made a better version when I got back stateside, but I had to get out first. Instead of making those weapons, I made the first Iron Man suit."

"I...never knew that," Loki muttered, eyebrows knitting together.

"No one did. Pepper covered the entire thing up with help from my pal Rhodey. When I got back, I found out the person I had been trusting my company to had put the hit out on me. So I killed him," Tony said. He locked his gaze with Loki. "That I'm sure you knew of."

"The betrayal, yes, but it had always been public record that he had simply passed from a heart attack," Loki said.

"Also Pepper. She's pretty awesome at covering my ass," he grinned. "So I made a _better_ Iron Man. I needed to protect myself and my company. Any time anyone attempted to hurt me or mine, I went after them as Iron Man. To some, it could be seen as villainous. I only fight to protect myself."

"Why devastate New York?" Loki asked. Tony paused.

"I am a consultant for a government division known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been on good terms with them and the Avengers lately, but they aren't as clean as they thought. I've been hunting down the corrupt, but in their eyes they see it as Iron Man killing innocence people. I wear this stupid bind to protect my identity - "

"Pepper knows and supports you?" Loki asked. His anger was slowly tampering down, but there was still so much he needed to know.

"Yeah. She runs the company full time while I do this. With her help, I've actually knocked out several strongholds," Tony said, scratching the scarring around his reactor. Loki couldn't pull his eyes away.

"What do _I_ have to do with this?" Loki whispered. Tony's expression changed; he eyes darkened as more pain leaked in.

"Ever since we were young, I remember hearing about you and reading about your accomplishments. Every magazine you were published in I bought, every interview you did I recorded - I'm sure I still have all that stuff around here somewhere," Tony mused. He scratched the back of his head as he continued. "I always admired you from literally countries over; before long, I felt like I knew you without ever meeting you. It's like I wasn't as alone in the world as I thought.

"After Afghanistan, I told Pepper I wanted to meet you before I died. She began to help me, keeping tabs on you. At the time, I felt like I would never have a working reactor to keep myself alive. Before long, she had a plan. Then the suit came along, and I was too distracted. I never stopped thinking about you, though. A week or so ago, her contact said that you were heading here for the first time in years. We both knew it was my chance to finally meet you."

Loki stared, his jaw going slack during the story. "So you made this huge ordeal to get me here."

"Uh, _yeah_," Tony said sheepishly. "I know it sounds _horrible_. I already know a lot about you - I know your family life was shitty, you've always been alone, you're adopted. I know you prefer coffee over tea, even being British. I know you hate people but want nothing more than to make someone else's life better in any way. I know you travel the world, spreading your wealth and helping better communities. I know you want to make your mom proud because she was the only person who ever loved you. I know you plant a sunflower every year on your balcony before you told me. I shouldn't know all this without meeting you, but I _do_. I needed you here, needed to know if I was right or just fucking _crazy_. If that meant having this conversation with you, then I would."

"What did you need to know?" Loki asked. Tony took a deep breath, releasing it shakily through his mouth. He folded his hands in his lap, and Loki knew he was stalling. Loki knew, too, that he should be alarmed by Tony's seemingly unhealthy obsession with him. Those secrets were things he only did when alone or never made a point of announcing. Instead of being distraught, he felt..._flattered_, in a manner of speaking. His heart was racing as he waited for Tony's answer.

"I needed to know _more_," he finally confessed, staring at his fingers. "I couldn't get enough of what I heard from Pepper. I needed to finally _meet_ you, to see if it was all true, or if I was falling for something that isn't real."

Loki leaned back, not realizing he had been on the edge of his seat the entire time. He should be alarmed, he should be beating down the door to get away from a mass murderer who had been stalking him for years. Instead, he sat and stared at him. Hell, even the Iron Man suit wasn't as horrifying as before.

"Did you stage the suit?" He asked, feeling this was one thing he wasn't clear on. "The attack?"

"I did," Tony sighed, looking at the suit. "I knew I would be able to stop it. When we launched our codes, I had JARVIS stall yours as I had the suit target you. I knew I could stop it; you weren't ever in any _real_ danger."

"_Wow_..." Loki breathed. He stared at Tony, his arc reactor, the suit, DUM-E - everything was far too surreal. He began to chuckle softly, drawing Tony's attention. "You knew I was coming here for that charity. That's why you suggested it."

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize without actually doing it," Tony answered. Loki covered his mouth, fighting his giggles. This was all too much - perhaps _he_ was the crazy one.

"You keep tabs on me across countries; you know too many of my secrets; you attempted to endanger and then recuse me by your own doing; you take me to a charity to play to my weaknesses and successfully earn my affections; well done, Mr. Stark," Loki said coyly, propping his chin on his fist and crossing his legs. "I do have one more question."

"Okay," Tony said, finally looking at Loki. Loki's heart beat faster at the look of resignation on his face.

"Why do all of _this_? Why _me_?" Loki asked.

Tony's honey eyes shifted to pure honesty, his entire body language changing. "Because I love you."

Loki's smile slipped. All this time, all these years, Loki had been crushing on a genius he was sure had been unobtainable. He never would have expected this attention, this undeniable _want_ for him - _just_ him, not his company. Loki had set himself up to live alone, never expecting to have the one person's affections he wanted above all else; he turned down and ignored flirtation because he knew he never would be happy because they weren't Tony Stark.

Loki was on his feet and standing before Tony before he could blink. Tony stared at him, expression again guarded. "If you'd like to go, I can - "

"No," Loki said, dropping his hands to Tony's thighs. Tony jumped but made no move to touch Loki. "I have something to say as well."

Tony nodded, keeping his eyes on Loki's face. The hacker paused, choosing his words carefully. "I have only had one relationship that lasted three months. I ended it because I had to come to terms with a crush I've had on you for ten years. If you fuck this up, I _will_ throw you through a window."

That soft smile Loki loved took over his features as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pulling the hacker flush to his chest. Tony nuzzled against Loki's cheek, letting out a shaky chuckle. "I won't give you any reason to do anything but love me," Tony said cheekily, making Loki chuckle.

"Your confidence is well founded," Loki muttered, ducking to press his lips to Tony's. The genius smiled before kissing back. Loki sighed, feeling the last of his tension drift away.

Loki had known staying here wasn't the _best_ of plans. He stayed, knowing he would end up confessing his adoration for the eccentric man eventually. Love was love, regardless of time and character flaws. Perhaps he _was_ the crazy one, falling for the world's worse villain without so much as an ounce of remorse.

And yet, as Tony's arc reactor pressed against his own chest as a chill reminder of all he was promised, Loki couldn't seem to bring himself to care.


	6. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**HUD: I've wanted to write this fic for a long time now. I'm so excited! A prompt supplied by yours truly. Shi-Toyu and I picked a Chistmas song and wrote a fic to it! Don't forget to check hers out, too!**_

_**Merry Christmas, everyone! :3**_

* * *

><p>Tony Stark never, NEVER took vacations. He was always at work, tolling away at some new ground breaking piece or a new string of code. He <em>never<em> took a break, except when Pepper Potts made him.

She had locked him out of his lab and left on her own Christmas vacation with her husband, Happy. She had asked several times if Tony would be okay, and he always said yes. The second the elevator shut behind her, he _knew_ he would kill himself. He tried to get JARVIS to open the door, but somehow Pepper had gotten the AI on her side. So Tony sat on his living room couch, staring out at the fresh snow falling around Stark Tower.

He _knew_ he needed to call someone. It wasn't quite Christmas yet, still a week or so off, but he needed someone around him. He wasn't really suicidal, but he suddenly felt very, very _lonely_. He pulled out his mobile and flipped through his contacts.

Steve was off with Bucky, so Tony knew he was off the list. Natasha had made it quite clear to _never_ call her unless he _was_ actually dying, and besides, she was most likely with Clint so he was a no-go, too. He and Sam weren't really that close, and he knew Bruce would be with his new protégé, Gregory. Thor was definitely in sunny New Mexico with Jane, and suddenly Tony was staring at the last name in his contacts. So he shot over a text.

_Hey man. Busy?_ Tony set his phone down and waited. The answer was almost immediate.

_Dear lord, no. There are an insane amount of people here, and I suddenly would rather be dead._ Tony barked out laughter. This guy always had a dry sense of humor and Tony absolutely _loved_ it.

_I can promise some entertainment if you manage to not kill yourself long enough to get here._

_Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Stark?_ Tony paused - _was_ he? Maybe he was. He'd always been attracted to him, so why the hell not? It's not like he was seeing anybody.

_Maybe. ;)_

_I shall be there soon._ There we go. Not too bad, and now Tony wouldn't be alone. He just needed to wait.

But Tony was _terrible_ at waiting. He sniffed himself and realized he hadn't bathed in a day or so, so he dove towards his bedroom. Fifteen minutes later and he was shaved and showered and wearing his usual band shirt and jeans, smelling like a tropical beach because _damn_, he would much rather be _there_ than _here_. When he checked his phone and there wasn't an arrival message, Tony placed a call for takeout. He didn't know what his guest liked, but _everyone_ liked pasta and tiramisu, so that sounded good. By time he had set the table, JARVIS was announcing a guest and Tony was suddenly too excited.

"Send him up," he chirped. JARVIS answered the positive and Tony leaned awkwardly against the counter. Why was he nervous? He shouldn't be. This was a date, though, but Tony had been on _literally_ a million dates. Why was this different? Oh, _yeah_ - that glaring crush he's had on Natasha's best friend _forever_.

"Hey," Tony breathed, smiling brightly. Loki Laufey stepped from the elevator and smiled back. His shoulderblade length black hair still had snowflakes clinging as he shook off his black peacoat and emerald scarf.

"Good evening," Loki answered smoothly. "What, may I ask, made you invite me over?"

Boredom, loneliness, infatuation? All of the above? "I was thinking about you. Plus I ordered a ton of food and I can't eat it all." _Smooth_, Stark. That'll do it.

"I _see_," Loki said, eyeing the empty table coyly. He hung his coat and scarf by the elevator and was standing a simple black jeans and a black sweater. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, you know," Tony answered. He bit his lip, not sure what to say. He had all this time to think, but when Loki was in the room he lost five hundred IQ points and went into the negative. "Uh, what were you up to?"

"Just dealing with family being in town," Loki answered. "Thor is visiting with Jane from New Mexico, along with her friend and her boyfriend. Some of Mother's friends are over, and Odin's law firm idiots are there too."

Odin Durer, Loki's adopted father, was the head of Stark Industries' favourite law firm. That grumpy old man had gotten Tony out of quite a bit of trouble in his youth (and then some for now). Thor was in place to take over the firm, where as Loki was much more interested in science. That's what drew Tony to the man initially - anyone who could stump Tony at his own games got the genius' attention.

"Sounds like a full house," Tony teased.

"_Unfortunately_," Loki drawled, and Tony laughed. A moment later, Loki was laughing as well. Tony grinned and was about to say something when JARVIS announced the delivery in the plaza downstairs. Tony excused himself and ducked into the elevator. He debated not leaving a tip because of the timing, but once he saw the scrawny Italian boy shivering in the snow, he left a bit extra.

When Tony came back up, he saw Loki out on the balcony. He set the food out on the table and slipped into his slippers before moving onto the balcony himself. "That's a terrible habit, you know."

"I do," Loki answered, blowing out smoke. "I do it because it pisses Odin off. I can stop anytime." Loki looked over his shoulder, nodding. "That's a nasty habit, too."

Tony frowned, not sure what Loki was talking about, before he noticed his bourbon glass. Oh, when had _that_ gotten there? "I do it to piss off Pepper. I can stop anytime."

"Fair enough," Loki answered. He flicked his cigarette butt off the edge of the balcony, and Tony briefly worried for anyone walking down there. Loki blew out the last bit of smoke and stood before Tony. "Shall we?"

"Uh, yes, _please_," Tony said, grinning. Loki grinned back coyly and stepped around the billionaire. Tony may or may not have lingered a minute longer to ogle his ass, but whatever.

Tony led Loki to the table and gestured to a chair. "For you, my dear."

"Oh my, such a _gentleman_," Loki drawled, adding a twinge of a Southern accent. Hearing a natively British man turn Southern struck Tony as terribly funny.

"Well, what would you like to drink? Wine? Water? Hot chocolate?"

"Wine is fine, white," Loki said, smiling at Tony. Tony nodded and turned, hoping he dodged quick enough that Loki wouldn't catch his blush. Loki was gorgeous normally, but when he smiled it was like the room was on fire and freezing at the same time and Tony still wasn't sure how to act. He uncorked a bottle of Chardonnay and poured a generous glass.

Tony set the glass down before Loki and moved to his seat. Once he was comfortable, he motioned for Loki to help himself first. "I remembered you were a vegetarian, not vegan, so I ordered a four cheese ravioli. Is that okay?"

Loki paused, and Tony immediately thought the pause was negative. "Yes, it's perfect. To be honest, I am surprised you remembered."

"There's a _lot_ I remember about you," Tony said. He cursed himself immediately when Loki looked over in surprise.

"Oh? Like what else?" Well, _shit_. Now Tony was going to sound like a stalker.

"Uh, _well_," Tony began, busying himself with scooping ravioli onto his plate. "You're a vegetarian, _obviously_. You study computer coding, you love cats, your favourite colour is emerald, like your eyes, you hate coffee - "

"_Well_."

"- you love horror novels, Stephen King being your favourite, you prefer texting instead of talking on the phone, you love classical music, you're trying to get a job here - "

"_Enough_, Tony," Loki said. Tony stopped immediately - he couldn't tell if that was a _good_ or a _bad_ tone. He looked over at Loki carefully, only to find a soft smile on his lips. "You pay attention more than anyone _else_ I have ever met. That is certainly admirable."

Admirable was good, right? "Is that okay?"

"It is okay enough that I will be staying after dinner," Loki answered, winking. Damn, that wink and, just, _everything_. Tony knew he was in trouble, but that was _definitely_ good.

They ate dinner with lively conversation. Tony was surprised he had retained so much information about Loki already, and yet he was getting more. It was like Loki was more than happy to share anything about himself, especially now four glasses of wine down, and Tony was even more forthright with himself. They moved onto the dessert, and Loki became even more coy, if that was even _possible_.

"Tony."

"_Hmm_?" Tony looked up to suddenly have to pull back. Loki's index finger bumped directly into his nose, leaving behind a glop of tiramisu crème. Loki laughed, licking the rest from his finger. Tony grinned too, wiping his nose with his finger and mimicking Loki. The younger man grinned devilishly, a new gleam of something (mischief, definitely) in his eyes. "That was pretty tasty."

"I believe I can think of something even _more_ so," Loki teased as he licked more crème from one of his long fingers. Oh, _damn_. Were his pants getting tighter or was it just Tony? Tiramisu suddenly became his favourite dessert _ever_.

Eventually they moved to Tony's couch and Loki was practically lying across his lap. Tony knew the man was tall and incredibly lanky, but damn did he always look elegant every time he moved. Just like a sleek, black panther. Loki even purred sometimes, too. Which Tony found way too interesting.

Hours passed in a blur of heavy sexual tension and mind blowing conversations. Tony knew he wanted to see Loki, maybe never even let the man leave. He was amazing, and even now on his sixth glass of wine (Tony poured a heavy hand, too) he still was the most stimulating conversation Tony had had in months. Damn, this man was almost everything Tony had ever wanted in a partner. _Almost_ - and only because Loki was talking about leaving.

"I really can't stay," Loki drawled, tapping his fingers on Tony's knee. Tony grinned, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Loki's waist. The green eyed beauty was leaning against Tony's chest and situated snugly between Tony's legs. The more he drank, Tony noticed, that impeccable British grammar slipped into sloppy contractions. Tony loved it.

"But baby, it's _cold_ outside. You'll freeze to death," Tony answered - somewhere after glass three Loki didn't mind the pet name. Loki snorted.

"I've got to go _away_," he drawled, leaning his head back against Tony's shoulder.

"It's cold outside, baby."

"This evening has been...so very _nice_," Loki sighed.

"I was hoping you'd drop in. I'll hold you hands - see, they're _already_ like ice!"

"My mother will start to _worry_," Loki whispered, pressing his lips hotly against the crook of Tony's neck. Tony's grip on his hands and waist became tighter.

"Beautiful, what's your _hurry_?" Tony muttered, pressing his lips to Loki's temple.

"My father will be pacing the floor..."

"Who gives a _fuck_ about Odin? Besides, I've got a warm fireplace. Listen to that baby _roar_."

"I'd really better..._scurry_," Loki hummed, moving as if to stand. Tony's hands rubbed Loki's abdomen gently, up and down, up and down.

"Please don't hurry," Tony whispered, and Loki settled back down. He reached for his wine glass and grinned.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more..." Tony kissed his temple again and grinned.

"I'll put on some music and get another bottle to pour."

Loki was quiet a moment, and then it hit Tony - he _knew_ this was all too familiar. He just needed to go with the flow, as they say. Suddenly Loki sat up and spun to look at Tony.

"The others might _think_ - "

"Baby, it's _bad_ out there," Tony soothed, bringing a hand to Loki's cheek. His eyes were wide and bright, and Tony's stomach flipped.

"Hey, what happened to my drink?" Loki asked, nodding at his empty glass. Tony grinned and took it gently. He stood to open another bottle, and when he came back, this time with one of his own, Loki had moved to the balcony again. He was leaning against the railing, cigarette loose in his fingers.

"No cabs tonight. It's _bad_ out here," Tony said, moving to stand beside Loki. Loki snorted and took his proffered glass. Loki sighed, his breath mixing with the trailing smoke of his lit cigarette.

"I wish I knew _how_..."

"This is going to sound _corny_, but your eyes match the starlight," Tony said with his best grin. Loki smiled back.

"I wish I knew how to break this _spell_."

"Let's go back inside," Tony said, offering his arm. Loki took it immediately, still smiling.

"I ought to say no, no, _no_ - "

"Move a little closer," Tony breathed, guiding them inside. Loki shrugged and flicked his still lit cig over the edge of the railing.

"Hell, I'm gonna _say_ I tried," he muttered. Tony laughed.

"Now where's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Once they were inside, Loki stopped. Tony did the same, turning back. Loki's face was set, and Tony thought he had imagined the whole thing. "I really can't stay."

"Baby, _no_. I won't let you out in that. It's cold outside," Tony answered. He wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him closer -

"I simply _must_ go," Loki said, dodging the kiss and moving around Tony. The genius huffed - he _knew_ Loki wasn't drunk and could totally drive himself, but there was no way in _hell_ he was letting him go without a fight. The evening had been fantastic, and probably the best date Tony had ever had. He wasn't saying he wanted it to end in sex, but he really wanted to wake up next to Loki.

"But baby, it's _cold_ outside - "

"The answer is _no_," Loki said firmly, setting his glass on the table.

"Oh, _darling_, it's cold outside," Tony pleaded. Loki paused and turned back to him.

"This welcome has been so _nice_...and _warm_," Loki muttered. Maybe there was still hope.

"I'm lucky you came by," Tony answered. He'd heard this song a million times. This was around the time the tides began to shift. "Look at that window - we were just out there. The storm is getting worse."

"Natasha will be _suspicious_," Loki sighed.

"I think she _knew_ I would be attracted to you," Tony whispered, closing the distance quickly. "I mean, your lips look _delicious_." Loki blushed deeply as he stammered out his line:

"My brother will be there at the _door_ - "

"I can _handle_ Thor; he's like waves on a tropical shore," Tony soothed, finally bringing a hand back up to Loki's cheek.

"All those lawyers will be _vicious_," Loki mumbled, leaning slightly towards Tony.

"Still, you look so _delicious_," Tony answered, leaning in as well. Loki moved away again and grabbed his wine glass. Damn tease.

"I still have this drink and _maybe_ more."

"Well, I've never seen such a blizzard before." Tony guided Loki back to the couch and sat with him.

"I've got to go home," Loki said, shaking his head. Tony patted his knee.

"Oh, baby, you'll _freeze_ out there," he soothed.

"Hey, you have extra coats, right? Lend me one," Loki said, smiling. Tony shook his head.

"I bet it's up to your knees out there, by now."

Loki drummed his fingers on his glass. Tony wasn't sure if he was really trying to get out of this or just playing, but now Tony was getting nervous. He dropped his hand to Tony's and smiled. "You've really been wonderful, _grand_ - "

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Tony breathed. Loki's cheeks flushed a pretty, soft pink. Dammit, he was going to _kill_ Tony at this rate.

"But don't you see? They _all_ know where I am," Loki whispered. His eyes dropped to Tony's lips and Tony felt his stomach flip.

"How can you keep _doing_ this thing to me?"

"There's going to be talk tomorrow," Loki continued. He leaned a little closer...

"Imagine my life-long _sorrow_ - "

"This was inevitable form the moment I met you. At least there will be plenty implied."

" - if you caught pneumonia and _died_," Tony breathed. Their breath was mingling now, and Tony's heart beat faster. Loki had hoped for this, too? Damn, all of this was almost too good to be true. _Almost_ - because Loki was _still_ talking about leaving!

"...I really can't stay," Loki whispered. His lips barely grazed Tony's as he spoke.

"Ah, but it's cold outside. So _cold_," Tony urged, dragging fingers up Loki's neck. The other man shivered, and Tony knew it was over. "See? You're _already_ shivering."

"I suppose it _is_..._cold outside_," Loki whispered.

When their lips finally met, Tony couldn't fight his grin. Shivers ran up his spine from Loki's slightly chill touch. The taste of dry wine and tobacco lingered on Loki's lips and tongue, and Tony never tasted anything better. He could feel Loki's heart matching his own and he couldn't be happier.

Best. Christmas song. _Ever_.


End file.
